Sr y Sra Grey
by 50ShadesOfShit
Summary: Nos parece genial encerrar a los tipos malos. Todo depende de la Misión que nos de la Agencia Alfea. Este fanfic es un Universo Alterno, parecido a la Pelicula Sr. y Sra Smith. Espero les agrade. Puede que contenga lemon, muerte de un personaje,lenguaje obsceno, todo queda bajo su criterio. El apellido "Grey" lo saqué de idea de "50 Sombras de Grey"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Bueno es mi primera historia espero les guste. Tuve esta idea con la Película Sr. y Sra. Smith, espero de verdad poder desenvolver bien esta trama, si tienen alguna idea soy todo oídos para ustedes.**

**Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Ignacio Staffani (creo que se escribe así, ya lo olvide) Bueno.. emm, le había escrito a Lira que tuviera mi idea pero luego pensé en "What the hell? puedo escribirlo, puedo intentarlo" así que comenze a escribir. Espero sus opiniones en serio. **

Capitulo 1 "Agencia"

-Tecna-

¿Todas entendieron el plan?

Esto será pan comido, relájate Tecna – Dijo sin una gota de preocupación una chica de piel morena, cabello largo agarrado en una coleta alta y ojos azules traía puesta un vestido corto color negro con un delantal blanco y zapatillas bajas blancas – Hagamos esto rapido, odio atender a las personas, no entiendo porque soy yo la mesera – continuo diciendo – entro en 30 minutos, ¿era esto todo? Entiendo perfectamente que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Layla, debemos tomar esto en serio. La Señorita Faragonda confía en nosotras – Se le escucho decir a una peliroja de ojos azules que se apoyaba a la pared, su ropa no era igual a la de su amiga. Ella tenia puesto un vestido extremadamente corto color celeste combinaban con sus ojos del mismo color que el vestido, y unos botines de color rosado de punta con unos 15 cm de alto, su pelo estaba suelto un poco desordenado.

El plan es un poco arriesgado, así que… Bloom, Stella , tengan mucho cuidado, un error y estan muertas – Dijo con voz firme pero se notaba un pequeño nerviosismo de una chica de cabellos castaño y ojos color verdes que miraba a las mencionadas, ella también traía puesto un uniforme al igual que su amiga Layla.

Ya lo hemos un millón de veces, no importa que este tal "Valtor" sea tan peligroso como dicen… Lo atraparemos – Dijo con una sonrisa una chica de cabellos azulados al igual que su mirada y de tez blanca. Ella traía puesto un vestido largo de lentejuelas rojas, con unos zapatos del mismo color.

Musa, tu parte es la mas sencilla. Solo debes dar tu carita bonita y usar es mágica voz en el escenario – dijo Flora se le notaba que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Ya, chicas. Solo hagamos el plan de Tecna, - dijo una rubia de ojos color ámbar, vestida igual que la peligroja solo que su vestido de era color naranja y unas botas largas verdes - ella no se equivoca. Además quiero probar el nuevo juguetito que nos dieron en la Agencia – termino de decir ocultando algo en sus botas.

Bueno, manos a la obra – dije terminándome de abrochar el ultimo botón de mi camisa – debo ir a ver las cámaras –

Te sienta muy bien ese uniforme de seguridad, Tecna – le escuche decir a mi amiga rubia en tono de burla

Y a ti te queda muy ese traje de prostituta, Stella – dije también con burla –

Salí del baño en el cual me encontraba con mis amigas, si estaba vestida de seguridad de un hotel pero no era porque en serio trabajara aquí, esta era una Misión y esperaba que cada una de mis amigas saliéramos ilesas de aquí. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a mi lugar. Había una puerta con un letrero "Solo personal autorizado" dio un ultimo respiro, cambie mi rostro a uno lleno de seguridad y entre. Era una sala no muy espaciosa estaba rodeado de pequeños televisores que mostraban zonas del hotel donde estábamos, sonríe amaba todo lo que tenia que ver con la tecnología.

Se te acabo el tiempo – dije mirando a un viejo señor con barriga, de cabellera blanca, alto. Me miro se le notaban en los ojos que esteba cansado – Vaya a descansar

Ya era hora. Estoy muy cansado – dijo parándose de la silla en la cual estaba – buena suerte, jovencita eeeh

Camilia, mi nombre es Camilia – obviamente ese no era mi nombre, en cada misión tenia un nombre diferente

Lindo nombre, que pases buenas noches. No te preocupes, aquí no pasa interesante – dijo tomando su abrigo y retirándose del lugar

Si supiera – dije después de que ya estaba sola en la pequeña sala, mire las cámaras y vi a Musa caminando hacia el escenario – Veamos, borrar toda evidencia de nuestra existencia en este hotel. Será fácil – sonreí

-Musa-

Me dirigía al escenario, con una sonrisa radiante y hacia que mas de una de las personas me miraran con rostro de deseo. Cuando llegue a mi destino me acomode un pequeño aparato que estaba en mi oído, esto me hacia permitir poder comunicarme con mis amigas sin levantar sospecha.

Llegas 5 minutos tardes. Te toca a ti, chinita – le escuche decir a un mujer que me miraba irritada

Lo lamento, no me creían que era la cantante de este lugar – le respondí

Con ese vestido tan prometedor, me he de imaginar – dijo mirando mi vestimenta, le sonreí aunque las ganas de usar su cabello de escoba eran muy grandes – entra, ya –

Sí - fue todo lo que dije antes de entrar por las grandes cortinas, pude ver a todos y a mis amigas, Flora atendiendo a unos clientes que estaban sentado y vi como la nalgeaban desde su corto vestido de mesera, no pude evitar sonreir y vi a Layla atendiendo a nuestro "cliente" Valtor. Estaba rodeado de unos matones se les notaba que tenían armas encima, tenia unos jeans negros ajustados con una camisa blanca con 3 botones desabrochados hacían poder ver su pecho, pelo largo hasta los hombros y miraban fijamente a dos muchachas con lujuria, busque a quien miraba y BINGO el plan estaba funcionando, exactamente como Tecna había dicho. Estaba mirando a Stella y Bloom que bailaban muy seductoramente y brindándoles miradas coquetas.

Comenzaron los músicos a tocar y comenze a cantar.

-Bloom-

Estabamos Stella y yo bailando con otras chicas que se notaban que ya estaban pasadas de tragos, nosotras estamos sobrias pero sabíamos perfectamente que los hombres como él, le gustaban ebrias y tontas. Por suerte eramos muy buena fingiendo. Lo seguía mirando y le tire un beso a mi "cliente". Le hizo una seña a uno de matones, y este se acerco a nosotras.

Mamasitas, mi patrón quiere que vayan ustedes a su mesa a pasar un buen ratos con él – dijo mirándome fijamente, se podía notar que me estaba desnudando con la mirada, sentí asco.

¿Y porque ese bombón no viene personalmente por nosotras? – dije como si estuviera muy ebria, mirando a ese joven que se notaba que tenia menos 30, vestido de saco y corbata.

Yo solo sigo ordenes, asi que perrita mueve tu suculento trasero hacia esa mesa – dijo y me sacaba la lengua de forma asquerosa

Vale vale, tranquilo., hip. Yo quiero conocer a ese bombón – dijo Stella caminando como si estuviera un poco mareada. Yo mire a su amigo y pase a lado de él, mientras pasaba me abofeteo una de mis nalgas y no pude mirarlo con rabia.

Me encantan las peli-rojas – sonrio.

"No debiste haber hecho eso, por esa gracia serás el primero" – le sonríe y segui caminando.

-Stella-

Caminaba como si el mundo me diera vueltas, obviamente para disimular muy bien papel. Creo que debi ser actriz, creo que seria mas fácil pero patear trasero era lo que me apasionaba, digo después de la moda claro. El otro maton que estaba allí, dio un paso a un lado dándome el paso y segui caminando. Mire para atrás y vi a mi mejor amiga detrás de mi.

Hola Nenas ¿quieren jugar conmigo mas tarde? – lo escuche decir a Valtor –

Contigo juego lo que sea, lo que sea, lo que sea – dije mientras me sentaba en sus piernas

Tu solo avisa, cuando nos vamos y a que habitación – dijo Bloom sentándose a un lado mientras jugaba coquetamente con su cabello

Sonrio victorioso y acaricio con su mano la cara de mi amiga – Nos iremos apenas esa chica termine de cantar – se refería a Musa, era cierto. Ella cantaba hermoso, y me pareció bien también quería escucharla – y luego jugare con ustedes, paciencia. – dijo pasando su mano por mi muslo. Sonrei muy falsa sonrisa pero convincente,

Después de unos 10 minutos, Musa termino de cantar y Valtor se paro. Nos pidió que lo siguiéramos, sabiendo que todo iba de acuerdo al plan me levante del sillón en el cual estaba sentada, me acomode el vestido que se estaba subiendo mas de la cuenta.

Nena, no importa que se te suba. Igual te lo quitare – dijo ese hombre mientras tomaba de mi mano , le sostuve la mano y vi como tomaba la mano de mi amiga.

Mientras caminábamos Valtor se acerco a Layla y le pidió que llevara champagne a la Suite 310, ella asintió y pude ver que miro a Bloom disimuladamente. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un elevador, intento besarme pero lo detuve y le negué con la cabeza con una mirada coqueta.

Se que estas impaciente, pero espera llegar a la habitación – le escuche decir a mi amiga que también estaba de agarre con el

El elevador se detuvo, y cuando se abrió pude notar la habitación espaciosa con una vista de la ciudad increíble.

A la habitación, ahora – mando –

Hicimos caso sin protestar, ya faltaba poco para patearle el trasero y poder irnos a casa y decir "Mision Cumplida". Cuando entramos a la habitación pudimos notar una cama muy grande y que las 4 esquinas de la cama tenían unas esposas, había un espejo en el techo, camine hacia la cama y pude mirarme perfectamente. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y mire detrás de mi, ese hombre venia con un latigo. Esto seria divertido, fue lo que pensé.

-Bloom-

Se estaba acercando a mi, que hizo que me sentara en la cama. Cuando vi ya estaba encima de mi. Stella se acerco a nosotros y comenzó a esposarle los pies

¿Qué haces? – dijo mirando a Stella con enojo – esto no son para mi, perra. Son para ti.

Ups! ¿en serio? Suena mas excitante si te esposo a ti – respondió

Quítamelas – le dijo enojado

El estaba tan enfocado en Stella que no se percato que yo le estaba esposando las manos, cuando se percato ya era muy tarde. Estaba esposa a su propia cama de manos y pies.

Perras, quítenme esto o lo lamentaran – dijo enojada intento librarse de sus propias esposas

No, cariño. Aquí el que lo lamentara eres tu – dijo Stella mientras sacaba su arma calibre 47 de su bota y lo apuntaba.

Pero que caraj.. – lo calle –

Ssssh, no digas nada – dije poniendo un dedo en su boca y cogía el latigo que estaba en el suelo – quizás me quede con esto – dije mirando a Stella, ella rio.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo mirándonos - ¿Quieren dinero? Yo se los dare. ¿Quieren poder? Conmigo lo tendrán.

Nosotras no queremos nada tuyo, no espera si queremos algo tuyo… te queremos muerto – dije sacando de la otra bota de Stella un arma igual a la de ella y apuntándolo

Cuando abran esa puerta y mis hombres me vean muerto. Las mataran – dijo el cabreado

Eso lo veremos –dijo Stella

En menos de 3 segundos Stella disparo en su corazón, y yo para estar mas segura de que nuestro trabajo estaba completado le dispare en la cabeza. Nos miramos y sonreíamos para nosotras. Ya nos íbamos a casa, fue mas fácil de lo que pensé. Cuando abri la puerta pude ver a los 2 hombres en el suelo en un charco de sangre, intente buscar con la mirada ¿Quién fue el responsable de esto? ¿Debiamos estar preocupadas? Mi preocupación callo cuando vi sentada a Layla en un sofá.

Demoraron – dijo ella, sonriendo –

¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Stella con una sonrisa

Es cierto, ese de ella me toco el trasero. Quería acabar con él, yo – dije haciendo un puchero

Lo lamento, cuando llegue a la habitación para entregar el champagne, ellos escucharon a Valtor gritar, iban a entrar y tenia que detenerlos.

No importa – dije – Ya vámonos a casa.

Necesito un baño, huelo asquerosamente a él – dijo Stella

Por lo menos usaba un buen perfume – dijo sonriendo Layla

J aja, muy graciosa – respondió Stella

Mision Cumplida, Tecna había borrado toda evidencia alguna de que Stella y yo hubiéramos subido a la habitación, o que estuviéramos en el show. Flora logro conseguir entrar a la Recepcion y borrar información de que la Suite 310 estaba siendo usada. Layla, acabo con esos 2 hombres. Y cuando salimos del hotel, vimos a Musa en un Mercedes Bens, negro, 4 puertas esperando por nosotras.

Stella saco un celular y presiono unos números solo pude verla sonreir y decir a la persona de la otra línea "Mision Cumplida" y colgó. Pude imaginar que había llamado a la Señorita Faragonda, después de eso bajo el vidrio y tiro el celular a la basura. Sonreí, mire a mis amigas. Todas estábamos contentas de que la misión hubiera sido todo un éxito y me deje llevar por el cansancio que tenia encima.


	2. Chapter 2

-Stella-

Era una linda tarde y yo estaba llegando a mi apartamento, acababa de llegar del súper mercado, estaba un poco cansada, apenas acababa de regresar de una misión con mis amigas, la cual todo fue un gran éxito. Es genial encerrar a los tipos malos y mandarlos a la cárcel portándome mal algunas veces.

Soy una chica mala – me dije a misma en voz alta.

Me fui hacer un poco ejercicio, debo estar en perfecta forma para todo lo que tengo que hace para luego darme una ducha de agua caliente y disponerme a dormir, no he dormido bien en días y ya mi cuerpo lo esta pidiendo a gritos. Suspire, sabia que en un dia o dos me estarían llamando de nuevo, nunca me dejaban descansar mucho puesto que yo con mis amigas eramos las mejores agentes. Originalmente había estudiado Diseño de Moda pero gracias a mi amiga Layla, me comenzó a gustar los juegos rudos y también practica con ella y Bloom al KickBoxing. Aun recuerdo el momento en que me uní a la Agencia Alfea.

-Flash back-

Corrimos 30 km hoy, estoy exhausta – dijo mi amiga Bloom, mientras secaba su frente con una toalla que traia alrededor de su cuello.

Ni que lo digas, yo dije que solo 10 km por hoy, pero LAYLA quería seguir corriendo - dijo con cierta altura de voz al nombrar a mi amiga.

Es que estaba estresada. Además les dije que ustedes podían irse, yo podía correr sola – dijo excusándose

Tranquila, somos tus amigas. Estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas – dijo Bloom tocando el hombro de Layla.

Y en las corridas, también – continue diciendo yo – aunque no me guste. Aquí nos separamos chicas, adiós.

Adiós – me respondieron ambas

Habia una división de calles, y yo debía coger a la derecha. Mis 2 amigas debían coger a la izquierda, ya estaba a tan solo una cuadra de mi apartamento asi que pensé que no habría ningún inconveniente, un poco mas de esfuerzo después de caer casi rendida no me haría. Pero un par de sujetos llegaron a mi y me encañonaron volteándome hacia una par de mujeres armadas que corrian tras ellos, me puse nerviosa. Ese hombre me estaba apuntando.

Bajen sus armas o le volaremos los sesos a este mujer – dijo el otro hombre que acompañaba a quien me apuntaba.

Pero las 2 chicas seguían caminando, los sujetos comenzaron a retroceder mientras yo era llevada por el sujeto que me apuntaba. Estuve a punto de tropezar y aparto el arma de mi cabeza y en ese momento agradecí que Layla me haya forzado a entrar al KickBoxing, aproveche ese momento y di una patada hacia tras y poder quitarle el arma. Quebré su rodilla izquierda y el sujeto que me apuntaba cayo al suelo junto con el otro que saco un arma. Cuando iba a disparar una de las 2 figuras lo apunto y solamente sono una bala. Sentí dolor, y luego.. no vi nada.

Cuando desperté estaba en una agencia siendo mirada por varias mujeres que al parecer admiraban mi valor y mi habilidad, asi que me lo propusieron, no estaban muy contentos por mi carrera de Diseño de Modas pero vieron que seria muy útil a la hora de usar disfraces en cada misión y asi me dieron mi nuevo trabajo. A parte también viajaba alrededor del mundo en diferentes misión acabando con los malos. Después de una larga charla con la Directora de esta Agencia, logre convencerla de que unieran a Bloom y a Layla, sabia que ellas eran perfectas para este trabajo. Bloom siempre ha tenido esa característica de ser líder, y Layla era muy buena en artes marciales.

-Fin Flash back-

Estaba cansada después de haber regresado de Brasil en un largo viaje me quede dormida tranquilamente, me cansaba en ciertas ocasiones andar defendiendo al Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, pero era divertido. Siempre quise una vida entretenida y la había obtenido. Además era una excelente forma de poder alejarme de mis padres, después de su divorcio, y podía compartir todos esos momentos con mis mejores amigas.

Sali de mis pensamientos al escuchar el timbre. Camine hacia la puerta, y cuando la abri vi a Bloom sonriéndome con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Bloom-

Hey, no me pediste ayer que viniera por ti para ir al centro comercial ¿no estas lista? Normalmente eres tu quien me llama apurándome por mi atrasado – pase sin ser bienvenida – debes apresurarte, Musa esta esperando abajo

Claro, pasa. Eres bienvenida – dijo mi amiga con el ceño fruncido, me rei – Okay, solo dejame cambiarme. Dame 10 minutos.

10 multiplicado por 10, es igual a 100 minutos esperándote – respondi, siguiéndola a la habitación. El cuarto de Stella era de paredes Amarillas, muy amplio tenia una gran alfombra de color verde y su cama grande y comoda de color Naranja con algunas almohadas en forma de estrella color verde con amarillo. Tenia una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba a su balcón, con una hermosa vista, muebles de color blanco. Me sente en el banco que había de su comoda que daba con un espejo donde tenia su maquillaje, joyas y perfumes. Ella siempre ha sido fanatica de las cosas de moda.

Ya estoy casi lista, solo dejame alisarme el cabello – escuche oir detrás de una puerta, era el baño. Ni me había percatado de cuando entro en el.

Ok – respondi mirándome al espejo. Tenia unos jeans largo blanco, con un sueter de tira color celeste, las tiras eran de color rosado y unas botas largas de plataforma de color celeste. Era mi color favorito, tenia el cabello suelto con mi lazo a un lado color blanco.

Lista – mire a mi amiga en el borde la puerta, se había puesto un vestido corto verde con rayas rosadas, unas sandalias de plataforma de color rosado, su larga cabellera rubia suelta con una bincha de igual color rosada con unos pendientes en forma de estrella.

Que bien, creo que escuche pitar a Musa jaja – dije saliendo tras ella de la habitación.

Salimos al pasillo y fuimos al elevador, apreté el botón y el botón llego a nuestro piso, 13. Ya adentro apreté otro botón para dirigirnos al Lobby y afuera nos esperaba Musa en su deportivo color rojo.

-Musa-

Me imagine que demorarían por eso me estacione – dije mirando a mis amigas – conociendo a Stella iba a demorar demasiado arreglándose.

No es para tanto, Musa. Uno nunca sabe, si conoceras al amor de tu vida en la calle asi que hay que estar siempre presentables – dijo Stella, montándose al parte trasera del auto.

Lo dice la peor persona en el amor – dijo riendo, Bloom mientras ella se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto.

Vamos, quiero ir a Vertigo Music a comprar unos CD – dije arracando el motor – por cierto, - continue diciendo mientras ya estábamos en carretera y nos dirigíamos al centro comercial Magix – Hace unos minutos atrás, me llamo Tecna diciéndome que mañana se iba a encontrar con nosotras, para decirnos algo importante.

¿Algo importante? ¿Habra pasado algo malo en la agencia o hicimos mal la misión de Brasil? – dijo Bloom, mientras me miraba

Ni idea, eso fue todo lo que me dijo. Pero me debe ser malo, normalmente ella espera a que estemos en la Agencia para hablarnos de las nuevas noticias – le respondi – Stella – mire por el retrovisor y miraba para otro lado, creo que no me estaba prestando atención – haz escuchado algo de lo que te dije?

Si – respondió mirando a la calle.

Agrr – bufe y me baje los lentes de sol y segui mi camino al centro comercial.

Cuando llegamos, me separe de ellas. Ya que Stella y Bloom iban a ir a un lugar llamando Kingdom donde Stella quería comprar ropa, yo me dirigi a Vertigo Music. Cuando pasaba alado de la fuente pude notar unos ojos morados mirándome fijamente, tenia el cabello de igual color con un sueter blanco y un abrigo sin mangas color verde y unos jeans azules con zapatas blancas con verdes, no pude evitar sonrojarme pero segundos después me quito la mirada enojado. No entendí porque su cambio, solo pude observar como se paraba de su lugar, se metia las manos en sus bolsillos y se iba. Lo vi caminar, sin mirar atrás. Intento sacar sus ojos de mi cabeza y seguí mi camino.

-Stella-

Fui a Kingdom con mi mejor amiga, era un excelente lugar de moda.. quería mas ropa ya que la mayoría se me destruía o se me quedaba en algún lugar al cual viajaba. Al menos me pagaban muy bien en mi trabajo, asi que no importaba todo el dinero que pueda gastar. A diferencia mia, Bloom es mas ahorrativa que yo.

Al pasar ya unos horas de seguir comprando ropa, ya que decidimos descansar porque Bloom estaba cansada. Pasábamos por una tienda de mascotas y vi un hermoso Doberman de color chocolate con ojos de igual color pero mas intensos. Me enamore del cachorrito pero ¿Quién iba a darle de comer cuando yo me fuera de viaje? Suspire y decidi caminar de largo.

Stella… Stella… ¡STELLA! – me llamaba Bloom

¿Ah? ¿Qué? No grites, Bloom –dije irritada por los gritos de mi amiga.

Te estoy llamando hace rato y no me escuchas – me dijo

Perdón – dije avergonzada de haberla estado ignorando todo el camino - ¿Qué me decias?

Que ya llamo Musa, para decirnos que nos esta esperando en el estacionamiento para irnos a casa – dijo.

Vete tu, yo seguire comprando – le dije, tenia algo que hacer.

¿Mas? Stella, ya llevamos muchas bolsas – Dijo cansada.

Tranquila, puedes irte tu. Yo me ire en taxi a la casa – le sonreí para que se sintiera mas tranquila.

Esta bien – suspiro resignada. – llamame, cuando llegues a tu casa.

Lo hare, adiós – dije dándome media vuelta para seguir caminando.

Camine y camine ya casi todo estaba cerrando pero al final encontré una tienda de ofertas en donde me acuerdo que una vez vi un muy útil producto. Donde almacenada mucha comida y esta salía cada cierto tiempo con su programación. Asi podría irme por mucho tiempo y dejaría toda la comida para el cachorrito. Entre e la tienda y lo encargo para ser llevado temprano por la mañana a mi casa. Regrese a la tienda de mascotas y pague por el cachorrito. Seria mi consentido, no sabia como llamarlo asi que termine poniéndole "Chiaro" que significa "Luz" en Italiano.

Cuando llegue al apartamento con mi nueva mascota, no pude dejar de acariciarlo. No quería, pero recordé que debía llamar a Bloom, asi que le envie un breve mensaje.

"Para: Bloom De: Stella  
Llegue a casa"

Despues de dejar el celular a un lado, mire a Chiaro que me miraba fijamente. Me agache hasta quedar cerca del suelo para acariciarle la cabeza.

Eres el hombre de mi vida – le dije, mientras seguía acariciándolo – definitivamente esta noche duermes conmigo.

Realmente no he tenido mucha suerte con los hombres a lo largo de mis cortos 23 años, desde la secundaria me tope con patanes que solamente me querían para pasar al rato y finalmente decidi que también los tomaria en cuenta por un rato, nada mas.. casi desde esa época mis relaciones no duraban mas de un mes. Estaba harta de los hombres, confie en un solo y me engaño. Desde entonces aprendi la lección, en no volver a confiar en hombres

Suspire, intentando borrar malos recuerdos de mi infancia y pose mis ojos en el inocente animalito ahora dormido en mi regazo. Decidi dormir junto a mi cachorrito, ya me las ingeniaría para mostrarle donde estaba el baño, eso si que seria un problema. Tendría que ser lo primero que le enseñara.

El timbre me levanto, mire a mi mesa de noche para poder ver la hora "11:13 a.m." bufe, siempre he odiado que me despierten, pero crei que era la maquinita de alimentos de mi cachorro asi que decidi pararme de una buena ves. Me encamino a la puerta y para mi sorpresa, no era el paquete era mi amiga Roxy y también estaba con ella Flora.

-Flora-

Te despertamos, Dormilona – dije mirando la cara de recién levantada de mi amiga.

Sí – respondió, bostezo.

Te trajimos café – dijo Roxy, que venia conmigo mientras traía en sus manos 4 vasos de café que decían afuera "Coffee Latte"

Escuche unos pequeños gemidos y pude ver como Stella abria sus ojos y corria asustada a la habitación, la vi salir con un cachorrito entre sus manos y cargarlo como un delicado bebé. Vi como fue a la cocina y saco un plato y puse algo de comida junto con leche.

¡Que lindo! – le escuche decir a Roxy, mientras dejaba los café en una mesa cercana y se acercaba donde el cachorro para sobarlo suavemente, a decir verdad a Roxy le encantaban los animales. Es mas, era ella quien los entrenaba en la Agencia para que nos ayuden en nuestras misiones.

Verdad que si - dijo Stella, mientras sonreía mirando como Roxy lo acariaba.

Tome uno de los vasos de café y se lo entregue a Stella.

Ten, bebe. Te ayudara a despertar mas rapido – le dije dándole una sonrisa

Ella solo asintió, mientras quitaba la tapa y bebía un sorbo.

¿De donde lo sacaste? – le pregunte, mientras al igual que Roxy me agache a acariciarlo.

Lo compre ayer, pero tengo que llevarlo a que le corten la cola y las orejitas – dijo

Uh! Eso le va a doler – dije con preocupación por el cachorrito.

No le dolerá, si le ponen anestesia – dijo Roxy

Sí, no permitiría que lo lastimaran asi, Flora – me dijo – es un poco mas costoso, pero lo hacen. Se vera hermoso cuando crezca y levante sus hermosas orejitas.

¿Por qué no lo llevamos? – le pregunte

No podría, si tengo una misión. Voy a tener que dejarlo y debo cuidarlo

Nosotras te venimos a hablar de tu trabajo – dijo Roxy, mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

Pude ver como Stella volteaba a ver a Roxy, ella traia puesto unos jeans azules y una camisa morada con crema manga larga, su pelo lila suelto y unos botines sin tacon chocolates.

Tecna dijo que es para dentro de una semana – prosiguió Roxy

Ella entrara en la base de la organización Fontana Roja, recuerdas? – dije yo, metiéndome en la conversación.

La de los sujetos que se meten en nuestros asuntos? Y que solo es de "Oh, grandes machos ser fuertes" – dijo esto ultimo fingiendo una voz grave. No pude evitar reir, al igual que Roxy. Stella también termino riendo al saber lo gracioso que sono como lo dijo.

Esa misma es – le dije aun entre risas

Y luego de que Tecna se infiltre a su base de datos.. ¿luego que? – pregunto Stella

No lo sé. Debemos ir a la Agencia, alla nos informaran mas – termine de decir.

Llevamos al cachorrito? – le escuche decir a Roxy

Sí! – dijimos Stella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Mientras esperábamos un momento a que Stella se alistara, no pude olvidar a ese chico.

-Flash Back-

Estamos Roxy y yo en "Caffe Latte" esperando por los café, cuando recibi la llamada Tecna y decidi salir afuera para poder hablar mejor

Buenos días, Tecna – dije apenas respondi la llamada

Buenos días, Flora. Ya van a buscar a Stella. Es importante que todas estemos juntas para esto – me dijo

Sí, ya nos estamos dirigiendo a su apartamento – colgué y gire a mi derecha y pude ver a un chico de cabello azulado oscuro largo con una camisa blanca un poco abierta y unos pantalones color crema y zapatos blancos, tenia un libreta en sus manos y un pincel en sus manos, apoyado en un árbol. Ignore todo a mi alrededor , solo quería ver como el viento soplaba sus cabellos y como su mano se deslizaba en su hoja de papel, me pareció perfecto.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Vamos – me saco de mis pensamiento la voz de Stella. Le sonreí y asentí.

-Brandon-

Estaba caminando por las calles de vuelta a mi casa, Sali a dar una vuelta de nuevo. Estaba muy aburrido, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia una misión. Bueno dijeron que trabajaba demasiado y me mandaron a descansar una semana pero le parecía tanto. No me gusta el tiempo libre.

Asi solo pienso estupideces – me dije para mi mismo.

Suspire resignado, no tenia nada bueno que hacer y me fui a dar una vuelta al centro comercial Magix. Me había sentido peor al ver a las parejas caminando felices tomados de las manos y en una que otra ocasión dándose un beso. Hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía bien, una cosa era estar con una mujer un rato para pasarla bien pero otra cosa era tener una relación formal con alguien.

Una misión, es tanto pedir – dije para mi mismo

-Flash back-

Llovía a cantaro, estaba cruzando la calle y un auto me atropello y yo simplemente no recordaba nada hasta que desperte en aquel extraño lugar… en ese momento me uní a la organización Fontana Roja… los espías… estaba a media carrera universitaria cuando eso ocurrió… ellos me dijeron que me darían titulo y todo… me interese en el combate… era muy eficiente para abrir alguna puerta o eliminar la seguridad de algún lugar y entrar.

-Fin flash back-

Ya llevaba 5 años de mi vida trabajando con ellos y no me importaba. A mis 23 años no tenia mucho que esperar mas que una eterna vida de soltero pero con mi paga, estaba seguro que su pension seria suficiente para mantenerlo muy a gusto y con viajes por el mundo en sus ultimas días, nada importaba ya.

Llegue a mi pequeña casa, era suficiente para mi sola. Con muebles de color vino y las paredes blancas. Subi a mi cuarto, me cambiaria, haría un poco de ejercicio y luego me dormiría. No tenia nada que hacer si no trabajaba. Si estaba ocupado no pensaba y la vida tan vacia que sentía que llevaba. He intentando ya establecer algún tipo de relación con una mujer pero nada me resultaba, no sentía nada por ellas y no había ninguna que me hiciese sentír lleno. Termine de hacer ejercicios y me fui a duchar, al menos no se me hacía difícil conseguir alguna aventura en un bar para distraerme un poco, con el ejercicio que hacia. Había logrado un cuerpo envidiable.

Me puse un simple bóxer y me arroje a la cama cansado de pensar. Tal vez mañana haría algo interesante.

El teléfono sono temprano aun en la madrugada. Me levante de mala gana yendo hacia el, para encontrarse con la voz de su superior Saladino.

Brandon, rápido. Tienes que venir ya mismo a la Agencia – se dijo en la otra línea

Señor Saladino, son las 4 de la mañana. Estoy de Vacaciones – dije con mucha desgana.

Dije que vengas. Ahora! – colgó

Me fue a cambiar, con una camiseta me bastaría… no iba a ninguna misión, me busco unos jeans de color negro. Sali de mi casa y fui hasta… un par de muchachas que corrían con unos short realmente pequeños y unas playeras sudadas se le quedaron mirando, yo simplemente sonrei me puse el casco y me marcho

De que juguetería saliste, muñeco – dijo uno de las mujeres.

Sonrei al escuchar el piropo de la atrevida chica… al menos eso si se ganaba. Cuando llegue pude ver a mis compañeros, alrededor de Timmy.

¿Qué paso? – pregunte, todos me miraron

Estamos reestableciendo la seguridad del sistema. Estamos encargándonos de sacarla de allí – me respondió mi mejor amigo Sky.

¿Y entonces? – aun no había comprendido del todo la situación

¡TONTO! ¿NO ESCUCHAS? Las de la Agencia Alfea se metieron en NUESTRO SISTEMA! Estan viendo NUESTRA información en este momento! COPIANDO TODO! TIMMY HAZ ALGO IMBECIL – Dijo Riven, furioso. Se le notaba el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal

Comprendi de un solo golpe toda la información y me puse alado de Timmy.

-Timmy-

Estaba usando mi portátil, podía sentir todo el peso encima de mi, gotas de sudor pasaban por mi frente. Estaba usando mi computadora portátil, eran mas seguras que las de línea aunque si se las podía rastrear. Iba a rastrear a ese intrusa y le voy a vaciar ese disco duro.

Entre al sistema apurado. Saladino y todos los chicos le darían la regañada del siglo si no la detenia, si estaban copiando nuestros archivos corriamos riesgos. Ya que ambos competíamos para ver quien era mas útil para el Gobierno ya que tarde o temprano dejarían de financiar a unas de las 2 Agencias y no queríamos ser nosotros. Vi que precisamente estaban copiando nuestra información.

Ni me piense que me ganara, señorita – dije en voz alta para que todos me escucharan.

Me las ingenie para comenzar a borrar su disco duro, lo formateo desde desde este lugar ya que debía de estar conectada directamente al sistema de ellos para copiar la información que teníamos.

Comenze a ubicarla en el satélite mientras borraba todo ya que le tomaria un poco de tiempo al hacerlo definitivamente e imposible de recuperar, aun si lo enviaba se grabaria tal vez el 10%, eso no seria mucho. Al comenzar a ubicarla me di cuenta de que estaba realmente cerca. De hecho, esa era mi calle donde vivía, pero cuando se acerco mas a su computadora comenzó a fallecer también.

¡NO! Me la formateo – dije preocupado .

Se apago de una vez. No importaba ya, estaba inservible. Estuve apunto de saber donde se ubicaba. Pero la computadora de esa intrusa debería estar muerta en ese momento asi que de todas maneras no le serviría. No le borre sus datos para siempre, sabia que los podían recuperar por eso no tardo al acabar con la suya, pero en cambio ella nunca recuperaría esa información… estaba satisfecho. Sonreí. Mire a mis compañeros

Me puse de pie y mire a mis compañeros con una sonrisa.

Lo logre – dije victorioso

¿En serio, Timmy? – dijo Helia, teniendo una taza de café en sus manos.

Mas te vale, Timmy – dijo Riven irritado.

Tambien tengo algo que me interesara – dije mirando a mis compañeros.

¿El que? – dijo un rubio de ojos azules, era Sky

La intrusa vive al menos en 4 km a la redonda. Dentro de donde yo vivo – respondi con una sonrisa.

¿Qué?¿tan cerca? – dijo un moreno, era Nabu.

Tambien me sorpendi, pero antes de terminar de ubicarla.. me mando un virus que me la apago de una vez pero se puede recuperar la información si quieren ver el mapa ustedes mismos – dije.

Arregla es mierda de inmediato, Timmy. Voy a atrapar a esa mujer! No puedo creer que haya logrado entrar.. son unas malditas – dijo Riven como siempre, irritado.

Pero yo estoy de Vacaciones obligadas ¿no? – se le escucho decir a Brandon, tenia mucho tiempo callado.

Dejate de bromas, Brandon. Eso lo dejaremos para después – le respondió Sky.

CONTINUARA..


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la tardanza en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero aquí lo traje. Espero les guste, sea de su agrado y por favor COMENTEN! Me es importante saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Gracias.**

Lugar: Agencia Fontana Roja  
Hora: 4:47am

-Timmy-  
¡Eres un idiota! Sabes que es importante saber quienes están en esa maldita agencia y entraron en TU MAL diseñado programa, ahora pueden entrar en otros. - dijo Riven, de verdad qué estaba muy enfadado.

Creo que no pusiste todo de tu parte en esto, Timmy - continué Nabu. Se le notaba que también estaba enojada. Ni loa culpó, entraron en nuestro sistema.

¡Hey! Dejen a Timmy. Vamos, todos nosotros intentamos entrar en su sistema y nadie pudo. No sabemos como esas princesitas entraron perfiles aseguró que lo voy a averiguar - dijo Brandon. Él y yo habíamos pasado muchas noches haciendo este sistema.

En eso Brandon tiene razón - dijo Sky.

Gracias chicos por intentar defenderme. Pero creo que si hice un mal trabajo - dije agachando la cabeza.

Tranquilo Timmy, averiguaremos quienes son y las van a pagar - volvió a decir Brandon, poniendo su mano en mi hombro en forma de apoyo.

Y se puede saber ¿Cómo lo van a averiguar? - pregunto con ironía Riven.

Pude notar como Brandon se estremeció y retrocedió y dijo:

¡Preguntándole! No descansará hasta que una caiga - dijo en tono obvio.

¡oh claro! Llegarás y dirás.. eh, señorita disculpe me podrían decir cómo fue que entraron a nuestro inservible sistema de seguridad ¿así? - término de decir Riven, se estaba pasando.

Ya detente Riven. Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos - dijo Helia mientras apoyaba la taza que raja en sus manos en una mesa.

Dime Brandon. Se lo sacadas con golpes o con sexo? - dijo Riven.

-Brandon-  
Estaba furioso si el podía hacer un mejor trabajo¿porqué no lo hizo el?

¡YA! Para, Riven. Sí no fueras mi compañero te habría golpeado - dijo Sky, ya sábado de esta situación. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y vi como todos se alejaban. Yo iba a encontrar a una de esas princesas.

Me fui para mi casa iba a esperar a que me llamarán para lo que fuera pero para entonces yo habré averiguado lo suficiente. Me lleve una computadora portátil busque el mapa del lugar y entraría en el sistema de mi agencia sin ser detectado. Eso sera fácil, estuve con Timmy cuando hizo el sistema y comenzó a ver en que casa había actividad con la red, las marque pero recordé que la computadora de aquellas mujeres estaba fundida de todos maneras las carcas le servirían ahora era ahí donde no debía de buscar. Debía pensar, ¿cómo?, agradecía que Timmy le hubiera enseñado unas cosas de computadores a mi y a Sky. Pero ya investigare después, tenía sueño.

-Musa-

Lugar: Agencia Alfea  
Hora: 11:17pm

¿Donde esta mi amante a la tecnología? -dijo abrazando a Stella a Tecna, mientras ella entraba a la agencia y fur bañada de confeti y champagne. Pude ver como la Señorita Faragonda venía a nosotras.

Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi niña. Has echo un fantástico trabajo - dijo la Señorita Faragonda, mientras aún Tecna era abrazada por todas.

Me coste un poco de trabajo pero lo hice ¿Cuánto pude mandarles? - pregunto Tecna a Bloom y Layla que estaban sentadas en las máquinas.

Fue el 60% ¡eres genial! - dijo Layla con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me siento contenta de que estés con nosotras - dije abrazandola.

¡Vamos a celebrar! Y pide lo que quieras Tecna, lo que desees - dijo Stella mientras bebía una copa de champagne.

Al fin lo hemos logrado - dijo Bloom mientras choca copas con Layla - ahora al apartamento de Stella - dijo ya comenzando hacer unos pasos de baile.

Sí, a mi apart.. ¿QUE? - dijo Stella.

Todas nos comenzamos a reír, habían cosas que aún no resolvemos y que importaban mucho para el Gobierno sí lo resolvemos nos saldríamos seríamos patrocinadas. Nos fuimos al apartamento de Stella, tuvimos una super fiesta todas terminamos Fon jaqueca al día siguiente, teníamos una muy fuerte resaca.

-Stella-

A la mañana siguiente vi a todas mis amigas acostadas en lugares del apartamento. Después de una taza de cage todas se dieron a sus apartamento. Excepto Bloom, ella vive en el Ala Este de mi edificio.

Estaba contenta le pedi ayuda a Roxy que era quien entrenada a los perros de la Agencia me dijo la clave para que el pequeño hiciera sus necesidad en un lugar específico. Y en 3 días aprendió. Tenía su cajita de arena en el pequeño blanco cerrado ahora con unas tablas para la seguridad del cachorrito. Bloom esa mañana de había reído al encontrar la caja de arena.

Pero sí no es un gato - dijo Bloom.

Se fue a dormir a su apartamento después de quedarse unas horas, sabía qué Tecna había hecho todo ese trabajo en mi casa pues era tenía un programa dónde podía aparentar redes en varios puntos. Se pasó varios días peleando con ese sucio sistema de seguridad Se fue a dormir a su apartamento y estaba preocupada de no poder entrar. el ultimo día no durmio. Hasta que la final creo un programa especial para desactivarlo estaba segura de que lo lograría y así lo hizo. Por lo que me había contando ese sujeto que comenzó a pelearse con ella por la computadora se lo tenia bien merecido. Le borraron toda la computadora pero sabia que harían eso, por lo tanto ni siquiera guardo la información en su computadora sino que la mando de una vez a otra computadora que tenia a la par para de ahí mandarla a las computadoras de la organización.

Les juro que podía imaginar la cara de todos esos sujetos al no poder localizarnos por ese simple virus que le mandado. Necesitamos unas vacaciones.

Lugar: Apartamento de Stella.  
Hora: 6:17pm

Habíamos pedido nuestras vacaciones, y sólo nos dieron un mes libre a todas. Así que decidí consentir a mi cachorrito era el primero en quién pensaba por las mañanas, lástima que ya era mi último día libre. Esto de tener una vida normal me había bien. Mis amigas y yo tomamos la decision de hacer pijamas, rentar películas y oír música. Ese era nuestro último día libre así que todas estamos haciendo cosas diferentes. Ese día estaba lloviendo, me dediqué a ver unas películas románticas, estaba viendo "Just Married" y me moría de la risa. Adoraba a Ashton Kutcher, también alquile un poco de comedia, estaba terminando para poner "Met the parents" y también había llevado la segunda parte, y no deje de reirme. era frustrante la vida de ese sujeto.

Pobre Greg, no me gustaría estar en su lugar - dije riéndome.

Uña brisa me hizo sentir frío y vi había atrás a media película dándome cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, me puse de pie, la cerré para luego Jr a la nevera por otro Te Frío, ya había terminado uno pero no me quería levantar y ahora aproveche. Al estar en la cocina vi la bolsa de comida de Chiaro. Comerse a llamarlo pero no llegó. Lo busque por todo el apartamento y pensé lo peor. Salí corriendo asustada. Lo busque por todo el edificio y no lo encontré. Fui dónde estaba el portero.

¿a visto a un cachorro marrón? - le pregunté mirando al señor.

Lo siento, no he visto nada. Acabo de cambiar con mi compañero, no hace mucho él acaba de irse - me respondió

Salí corriendo amparándome por la fuerte lluvia pero no me importó. Fui corriendo hasta una persona con sombrilla, tenía el uniforme del mismo portero con quien había hablado hace un momento. Toque el hombro del señor, y se volteó.

Señorita Solaria - dijo el portero.

Por favor, dígame sí vio a un cachorro salir hace un rato - le dije, estaba con la respiración entre cortada. Había corrido demasiado.

Sí, usted sabe que las personas les dejan salir de vez en cuando, pero venga se va a resfriar sino se cubre. Lleve mi sombrilla -dijo poniendo su sombrilla para intentar cubrirme un poco.

No le escuche y comenzó a correr por las calles llamando con fuerza a mi cachorro en medio de la lluvia esperando que me escuchara.

¡CHIARO! ¡CHIARO! - comenzó a gritar.

Camine por la acera buscándolo pero me costaba un poco ver por la lluvia qué comenzó a llover con un poco más de fuerza.

No lo pienso perder - dije decidida -¡CHIARO!

-Brandon-  
Lugar: Casa de Brandon.  
Hora: 6:24pm

Estaba nuevamente frustrado, había investigado a todos los habitantes del lugar y no encontré nada sospechoso. Y no podía entrar a ninguna casa sin ser visto porqué me faltaba el equipo y Saladino me había expulsado por un tiempo indefinido sabiendo qué podía intentar algo. Resignado y furioso baje a ver algo de televisión, revise cada lugar. Recordando qué acá noche se detecto la red funcionando en 15 lugares los chalés descartó, ya que algunos de estos eran el centro comercial así que no me alarme. En casas partículas solamente habían 4, y ni sospechaba de ninguna. Vi por la ventana como caía la lluvia entonces vi un pequeño bulto moviéndose en la calle.

Me enfade en mi agencia tenían perros para especial con cámaras incorporadas eran ibas máquinas muy reales. Seguramente me tejano bajo vigilancia. Salí bajo la lluvia sin importarme para tomar el aparato pero era un hermoso cachorro con los ojos un poco más oscuros que los míos.

Pobre.. ¿estas perdido? - dije en voz alta. No tenía collar, estaba aún muy pequeño. Qué descuidado era su due.o, estaba pequeño y temblando empapado. Entra a la casa para buscarle un poco de leche. Lo seque con una toalla y lo cargue en mi regazo sintiendo como ese lindo perrito se pegaba más a mi cuerpo y me enterneci. Era muy lindo, nunca sintió algo así por alguien o algo pero ese cachorrito le hizo sentir que alguien le necesitaba.

Me lo quedaré y lo cuidaré - dije volviéndolo a poner en el suelo.

El cachorrito comenzó a mirar hacia los lados y movió sus orejitas. Vi como se impaciente y se dirigió hacia la puerta para rascarla con su patita. Me sorprendí y abri la puerta pero antes lo cargo. Y vi a una mujer rubia, flaca, no le pude ver la cara por la lluvia pero puedo decir qué estaba hermosa. Estaba gritando "Chiaro". Vi el cachorrito chocolate. (Autora: chocolate, marrón.. is the same shit ¿no?)

Luz ¿eh? - dije.

Entonces recordé a la guapa mujer empapandose en la lluvia y salí de mi casa cogiendo su mano. Pude notar qué iba a golpearme pero vio el cachorrito en mi otro brazo.

-¡CHIARO! - dijo, estaba sonriendo. Qué linda sonrisa fue lo que pensé.

Entraron en la casa y la chica me quito el cachorrito de las manos y lo apretó contra su pecho acariciandolo suavemente mientras el cachorrito contento movía la pequeña parte de la cola qué le dejaron.

¿Acaso estas loca mujer? ¡Podrías enfermar! - dije con un tono un poco alto en mi voz

Esa mujer estaba loca, no se quería así misma como hacer eso por un perro, bueno ese hermoso cachorrito si lo merecía. Le sonreí a la muchacha y fui por otra toalla.

Coloque la toalla en sus hombros.

Te vas a resfriar - dije en un tono más suave.

-Stella-

En ese momento decidí levantar mi mirada. Era un hombro muy apuesto, y estaba mojado también.

Gracias - fue todo lo que dije.

No hay de que.. ¿estas bien? - me pregunto aquel chico.

Si - dije - achu! - creo que despues de todo no estoy tan bien

Cubri mi boca y me sentí un poco mareada parecía qué iba a caer pero el joven me obtuve, creo que teja fiebre. Me cargo con todo y cachorro en mi regazo y me llevó a uña habitación y me puso en una cama. Movió mis cabellos para secarlo con cuidado. Luego me quedé dormida.

-Brandon-

Se había quedado dormida al ver que la mujer no era bonita, sino que era super guapa. Habían habido mujeres hermosas en su cama pero no recordaba a una tan guapa como ella antes, recordé como gritaba buscando al cachorrito debió estar muy preocupada. Sonreí, tal vez yo también debía comprar un cachorro. Me fui de la habitación para el baño a cambiarme de ropa no quería enfermar tambien. Me puse una playera roja me quedaba un poco ajustada y unos pantalones blancos. Estaba aburrido y esa mujer era muy guapa. Sonreí. Regrese para verla dormir muy tranquila con el cachorrito estaba empapada y necesitaba quitarle esa ropa, tenía un suéter de tira color verde y una falda de cuadros amarilla con naranja y también tenía unos tenía color verde tambien. Esa falda era muy corta, así que decidí mejor quitarle la camisa. Pero ella despertó y se sentó de golpe.

¿QUÉ HACIAS? - dijo. Se notaba un poco molesta pero no le tome importancia.

Esa ropa esta empapada, te subirá mas la fiebre sino te la quitas - dije de lo más normal. Pude ver como me miraba con desconfíanza.

No tengo qué ponerme - dijo.

Sonreí, me puse de pie y me acerqué a un cajón sacando una camiseta y unos pantalones.

Te quedarán grandes pero es algo - dijo tirándole la ropa.

¿Planeabas desnudarme sin mí permiso? -pregunto

Claro que no, no te alteres. No serias las primera mujer que vería. Sí veía algo te aseguró qué no me sorprendería - dije.

Pude ver un leve sonrojo.

Aún así no es motivo - volvió a decir.

Bien, lo siento. Créeme pervertido pero quítate esa ropa antes de que te dé una neumonía - dije antes de salir de la habitación.

-Stella-

Sonreí después de que el muchacho cerró la puerta, vi al cachorrito aún dormir en la cama.

Tendré qué castigarte - dije.

Me puse de pie y me cambie teniendo que quitarme también el sostén, estaba completamente empapado. Ya no llovía. Tome mi ropa y abrí la puerta camine por el pasillo para luego bajar las escaleras. Al llegar encontré al muchacho preparando algo.

Toma - me dijo extendiendo una taza hacia mi - es chocolate. Bebí.

Los preparan los países latinos porqué.. -estaba diciendo pero lo interrumpi.

Sí, ya lo sé - dije.

Oh - dijo. No dijo más nada.

Esta muy rico ¿dé donde es? - pregunté.

De Centro América. Lo pobre y me encanto. Me encargué de siempre traer un poco más - dijo.

Viajas mucho verdad? - pregunté.

Oh! Sí. Trabajo vendiendo software de computadores y me envían a diferentes partes del mundo. - dijo. Este chico debe decir eso siempre y las chicas deben responderle con un emocionante 'Oh! Qué interesante, ¿a donde has ido?' Pero yo no. Simplemente me quedé mirando el chocolate.

Sí me envían por ahí lo buscaré, gracias por el consejo. En verdad te quita el frío -dije como sí nada.

-Brandon-

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella trabaja en eso? ¿Y si pregunta donde lo he vendido? ¿Y cuál vendo? Nadie me pregunto antes. Bueno, sólo es una tonta mujer guapa, ¿Qué sabes si le miento un poco? - pensé.

Yo trabajo en Publicidad, así que viajó bastante - dijo.

Pero ella simplemente sonrio de una manera que me dejó inquieto. Se veía hermosa sonriendo de esa manera ninguna mujer le sobrio así, siempre iba con picardía pero ella le sonrio como sí fuera su amiga. Era especial desde ese momento me Di cuenta. Áhora la veía mucho más hermosa con el cabello largo hasta la cintura rubio pero sólo que menos mojado y su camisa junto con sus pantalones le quedaban muy bien. Pero lo más hermoso no era su rostro, era su sonrisa y ese brillo que tenían sua ojos.

¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto.

Brandon Grey - dije. "oh! Mierda dije mi nombre verdadero"

-Flash back-

Bien, chicos - dijo un hombre de edad mirando a 6 chicos. - todo esta listo pero recuerden qué lo más importante va a ser que no digan tanto su nombre real a alguien, porqué podrías estar muerto para el mundo.

Todos simplemente asintimos tomando nuestras identificaciones falsas.

-Fin flash back-

Ella me sobrio y extendio su mano.

Stella Solaria, mucho gusto - dijo.

Un poco nervioso tome su mano y también le sonreí. Se ve tan linda, pensé. ¿qué fue eso? Nunca denominaba así a una mujer, no pasaba de sexy o salvaje. ¿qué rayos le había hecho esa mujer? Antes sólo quería desnudar y follarla duro y ahora sólo la quería besar.  
Me perdí en su mirada, y ella en los míos. No habíamos soltado nuestras manos hasta qué llegó Chiaro y se paseó entre nuestras piernas, pidiendo un poco atención. Stella se agachó

Brandon, tienes un poco de leche? - me pregunto.

Claro, ya le había servido. - dije.

Busque el mismo platito y lo lleve a la sala, lo puse en el suelo. Y nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

¿de qué colorea habían en la tienda donde compraste esos lentes? - pregunté.

Note como Stella ponía cara de confusión hacia mi pregunta.

¿Qué lentes? - pregunté.

Los de tus ojos, ¿dónde los conseguiste? - volví a preguntar.

Stella volvió a sonreír. Se acercó a mi hasta qué dejar fijamente mirando mis ojos - mira.. no son lentes. Yo nací asi - dijo.

Wao, son muy bonitos - dije al notar qué de verdad no eran lentes de contacto.

Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besar a una mujer, de abrazarla, de protegerla. La quería con ropa, y eso estaba mal. No iba entre las cosas qué normalmente quería. Ella era una mujer peligrosa. Me levante un poco y ella retrocedió quedando verdaderamente cerca, empecé a acercarme más a sus labios. Vi como Stella intentó retroceder pero lleve mi mano a su rostro y la detuve con suavidad moviendo mi pulgar sobre su piel y comenze a hacerme más a sus labios. Ella correspondió a mi beso lentamente. Stella llevó sus manos hasta mis hombros y comenzó a deslizarse hacia delante terminando en mi regazo. Aún la besaba con suavidad. Saboriando el dulce sabor de sus labios. Pase mis manos por su cintura y Stella llevo sus manos a mi espalda.  
Alguien tocó la puerta y eso hizo que Stella se separará a casi un metro de mi.  
Brandoooon, ¿quieres divertirte un rato?.  
Se escucho decir, era un mujer. Mierda era Megan. Camine a la puerta le iba a pedir qué se marchará pero cuando la abrí, se enganchó en mi cuello y rápidamente Stella cargando a su perrito salió. Cuando llegó a la calle se dio la vuelta.

Gracias, Sr. Grey, espero no haberlo incomodado - dijo antes de detener al taxi y subir en el

Stella, por favor espera! - dije intentando safarme del agarre de Megan. Pero ella me agarró más fuerte.

Ven, vamos a jugar Brandon - dijo Megan.

Déjame - me solté de su agarré sin delicadeza.

Salí a la calle desesperado para no vi el taxi. Camine por la zona pero de nada sirvió, no la encontré.

Maldición - dije en voz alta.

No recuerdo haber disfrutado un beso, no lo había hecho con deseo o pasión. Sino con cariño, con dulzura y eso no es normal. Tampoco esa chica era muy hermosa, pero al igual qué el beso dulce y tierna. Era sólo una muchacha que adoraba a su cachorrito, suspire. Esa chica se metio en mi cabeza y sabía que no me la iba a poder sacar. Las únicas caricias que recibía se una mujer eran siempre con otra intención y en otros lugares. Sí saben a lo que me refiero. Comencé a caminar hacia la casa con la mirada en el suelo. Quería recuperar a esa mujer, necesito hacerlo. Solamente una oportunidad más. Mientras caminaba a casa, pase por el parque y vi una pareja besándose con suavidad. En ese momento me Di cuenta qué quería una novia, quería a Stella como novia. Quiero salir con ella a cenar, quiero llamarla cuando este aburrido o simplemente para escuchar su voz. Perderme en sus hermosos ojos, abrazarla, sentir su calor, sus labios. Suspire, estoy perdido. Sí antes me sentía miserable ahora estoy peor, esa chica tal vez podría quererme tanto cómo a ese cachorrito, tal vez más. Pero él se conformaría con botar al cachorrito. Ja! Su competencia era un perro Doberman probablemente de un par de meses. Recuerdo cuando sé aferró al animalito y lo miraba con ternura, acariciando su pelaje húmedo. Cuando estaba durmiendo con el entre sus brazos. Quiero eso, un poco de ternura y cariño. Nada más, sólo eso. Alguien que me comprenda, quiero a Stella.

Stella - dije.

Ella era una bruja, me embrujo y ahora la quiero a mi lado. Ya no quiero más soledad, ese vacío en mi corazón, estando ahí con ella me sentí feliz... Completo.

Por Dios! Sólo fue un estúpido beso - dije en voz alta. Llegue a casa. Por suerte ya no estaba Megan.

-Musa-

Lugar: Casa de las Subastas.  
Hora: 7:00pm

Aquí tiene, es el número 7 - dijo un hombro entregandome una paleta con el número dicho.

Gracias - le dije, se me quedo mirando. Tenía el cabello suelto, y tenía un vestido negro que llegaba hasta el suelo de la cintura para arriba estaba hecho por lentejuelas. Mis zapatos eran plateados y tenía unos guantes que llegaban hasta el codo color blancos.

Me senté en una silla qué vi vacía. Me doy la buena, no me quejo. Vine porqué estarán subastando la moto qué uso James Bond de Agente 007, la quería. Costará lo que costará. Muchas miradas cayeron en mi, pero ignore todo. Primero estaba una alfombra, segundo un anillo de no me acuerdo cuántos quilates, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar. Hasta qué al fin la vi, allí estaba la moto qué quería usar. Layla me envidiaría.

Y aquí esta la moto que se uso en Skyfall, la uso James Bond, el agente 007 y comenzamos con 20,000 dólares. - dijo un joven en esmoquin, muy atractivo.

El número 18, levantó su paleta con su número.

Allí hay un comprador, alguien dijo 30,000? - volvió a decir el joven. Levante mi paleta.

Perfecto, la guapa mujer del número 7. Alguien dijo 40,000 - volvió a decir. Nadie levantó paleta, perfecto ya es mía. - 40,000 a la 1, 40,000 mil a las.. - fue interrumpido.

50,000 aquí -

Busque a quien puso esa cantidad, y para mi sorpresa, era el chico de la fuente de cabellos naranjas. Estaba con una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Tú puedes ganartela, Riven - dijo su acompañante.

Ssh, Daniela - dijo él. Jum, con que se llama Riven.

50,000 al joven número 39, 50,000 a la.. - lo interrumpi.

60,000 - dijo levantó mi paleta. Lo vi, y me estaba mirando parecía un poco enojado.

70,000 - dijo él.

80,000 - dijo yo.

No hubo respuesta. El joven volvió a hablar - 90 mil a la 1, 90 mil a las 2, y vendido a la joven número 7.

Cuando volví a buscar a ese chico no lo vi. Creo qué se debió molestar mucho.  
Pasaron unas cuántas horas más, y decidí irme.  
Ya había pasado a buscar mi nueva moto, los chicos me pidieron la dirección para ellos llevarla pero dije que yo la llevaría. Estaba en la salida. Me quedé mirando a mi nueva moto.

Linda moto - escuche decir a mis espaldas. Me Di la vuelta para ver quien era, y era el chico qué la quería.. se había aflojado la corbata, tenía esmoquin también, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos tenía un aire de chico malo y eso lo hizo irresistible para mi.

Gracias - fue todo lo que dije.

Yo la quería ¿sabes? - dijo. Acercándose un poco a mi.

Sí bueno, yo la ganó. Limpiamente - dije yo con una sonrisa ganadora.

Eso fue suerte, no te dejaría tan fácilmente - dijo de nuevo, pude ver sus ojos morados al igual qué su cabello. que sexy fue lo pensé.

¿en serio? ¿una carrera? - dije montando a mi moto - mira que te dare un poco de chance ya que tengo vestido largo y elegante - dije.

No necesito "chance" lo necesitaba tú - dijo con una media sonrisa.

Ya que no quieres competir, mejor regresa con tu novia - dije recordando que esa chica debía ser su novia.

No es mi novia, yo no tengo novias - dijo mirandome fijamente, esa mirada puede derretir a cualquiera fue lo que pensé.

Sonreí - entonces, carrera? - volví a decir.

Me dio la espalda y se fue.. pensé que me había ignorado y eso hizo que me enojara había arrancado la moto y sentí una ráfaga de aire.. un chico con moto había pasado a mi lado y paro a unos 10 metros de mi. Era él, sonriendome con una sonrisa engreída.

Corramos - fue lo que dijo aún con esa sonrisa. - muchacha.

Me llamo Musa - dije poniéndome a su lado para que pudiera ver mis piernas, y si. Se les quedo mirando.

Riven.. tú cuentas.. - dijo.

1-  
2-  
GO! - dije

Arrancamos motores..

CONTINUARÁ...

**Gracias por leer. Un adelanto exclusivo de SR Y SRA GREY!**

**Debemos ir a Alaska – termino de decir Flora.**

**Alaska? – dijo Stella.**

**Tenemos una misión – siguió hablando Sky.**

**¿Y a donde vamos? – le pregunto Brandon a Sky.**

**Alaska -**


	4. Chapter 4

-Flora-  
Lugar: Museo del Arte.  
Hora: 7:18pm

Había venido el último día de vacaciones que nos habían dado en la Agencia Alfea. A pesar de que soy espía me gradué de Humanidades con Musa. Esta carrera me encanta, además de que es muy útil en esto del espionaje, pues aprendí lenguas, culturas y tradiciones de otros países. Y esto ayuda a qué cuando vayamos de encubierto a otros países decirle a las chicas como hablar, vestir, decir, para pasar desapercibidas. Con esta carrera yo aprendí y ame lo qué es Arte y también la Flora y Fauna. Había venido al Museo del Arte por una exhibición de obras imitaciones de Leonardo Da Vinci, poder ver sus esculturas y pinturas. Simplemente hermoso, ver arte como "Hombre de Vitruvio", "La virgen de las rocas" entre otras. Simplemente extraordinario. Camine y me quedé viendo la pintura de la Última Cena. Esa donde representa el bíblico momento en la que los apóstoles y Jesús de Nazaret están reunidos como vez previa al desenlace de la vida del mesías. Observandola, fijamente.

Excelente pintura ¿no? - dijo alguien a mis espaldas, no me digne en dar la vuelta a ver quién estaba. Sólo seguí mirando la pintura.

Sí - fue todo lo qué dije.

460 x 880 centímetros - siguio hablando - sabías que fue realizada sobre la pared del con.. - lo interrumpi

Convento de Santa María delle Grazie, en Milán. Lo sé - dije tranquila, aún sin mirar a mi acompañante.

Exacto - dijo - lo qué me llama la atención de esta pintura es que no siguió loa patrones corrientes para este tipo de construccion sino qué fue compuesta al temple es decir - lo volví a interrumpir.

Es donde el disolvente utilizado es agua mezclado con materiales orgánicos, y óleo sobre dos capas de yeso - termine de decir.

Exacto - volvió a decir. No lo vi pero puedo estar muy segura qué sonrio. Camine y me dirigí a la pintura de La Gioconda, mejor conocida como La Mona Lisa. Mi acompañante me siguió y yo seguí sin verle a la cara. Hubo un momento de silencio pero decidí hablar.

Me gusta mucho esta pintura. Esta mujer es tan misteriosa, nadie ha descubierto la identidad de esta mujer. Y eso hace qué llamé mi atención - dije viendo la pintura.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero estoy segura qué no muchos notan un cierto detalle - dijo el.

¿cuál? - dije aún mirando la pintura.

Mira el párpado derecho - hice lo qué me pidió - sí ves bien, podrás ver las letras "LV" qué puede fácilmente significar el pintor en este caso "Leonardo Da Vinci" - quedé en shock, era cierto.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle? - dije.

Ahora mira el otro párpado - hice nuevamente lo qué me pidió - sí ves, están las letras "BM" qué puede ser una clave del nombre de la misteriosa mujer. - dijo el.

Yo creo que dice "EM" - dije mirando fijamente el párpado izquierdo.

¿Tú crees? - dijo él. Hubo otro momento de silencio y quise romper el silencio.

Esta obra fue echa entre los añ.. - me interrumpió

1495 y 1497, lo sé - dijo él. Sonreí y me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Quedé aún más shock era aquel chico que había visto debajo del árbol escribiendo o pintando minutos antes de ir a buscar a Stella. Me sonroje. El me miro y me sonrio, qué hermosa sonrisa pensé - mira el río - volví hacer lo qué me pidió - sí te fijas bien en el río se ven los números "149" pero el último número esta borrado. Ese último número pudo ser el año exacto de la realización de esta obra. - nuevamente era cierto.

Me quedé mirando fijamente sus ojos. Eran hermosos. Iba a decir algo.. pero una voz en los altavoces me interrumpio.

Queridos Visitantes, el Museo del Arte cerrará en 10 minutos. Queridos Visitantes, el Museo del Arte cerrará en 10 minutos.

Lo volví a mirar pero esta voz él hablo.

Ya qué van a hacer.. ¿te gustaría ir a tomar una taza de cafe? - pregunto.

Sonrojada respondí - me encantaría.

-Tecna-  
Lugar: Tecnology Awesome S.A.  
Hora: 8:32pm

Estaba aquí en un lugar donde hacían los adelantos de futuras ideas en unos años. Y nuevos inventos. Estaba viendo un invento de un dragon con alas, pero este era como un perro guardian. Podía cuidar y proteger a su dueño programado. Uno de estos en unos años sería genial para la empresa.

Increíble - dije.

Verdad que si, es muy interesante porque escogieron un dragón y es un símbolo de seguridad, suerte y sanidad. Las 3 S. - dijo un chico a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y era un chico de cabellos naranjas andaba con una camisa verde manga larga, unos jeans rotos y unas converse verdes con naranja.

Sí, lo sé. - dije volviendo a mirar a él dragon - además de que es interesante porqué no es necesario alimentarlo o sacarlo a pasear.. y aún más importante limpiar sus mierdas - dije en una risa. Él se río conmigo.

Tienes toda la razón - dijo riendo - y tampoco debes bañarlo - volvió a decir.

No a menos qué quieres morir - dije riendo. (Autora: chistes de cerebritos)

Ya viste el Despertador que saldrá en el año 2023? - dijo él - esta en la zona de futuros inventos.

No, no he ido. De que trata? - dije.

Es un despertador, qué no deja de soñar a menos qué te levantes de la cama y si intentes apagarlo saldra caminando - dijo el, acomodandose las gafas. No pude evitar no pensar en Stella. Me reí.

Sería el regalo perfecto para uno amiga mía qué es muy dormilona- dije.

Creo que no le gustaría mucho ese regalo - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lo sé, me odiaria pero ver su cara. No tendria precio - dije. Me volví a reír a imaginar a Stella.

El comenzó a reír también - quieres ir a ver más inventos? - pregunto.

Claro -

-Layla-

Lugar: eXtreme Motocross  
Hora: 10:42pm

Me dirigía a una competencia de Motocross, siempre me ha gustado mucho los deportes extremos ¿quién dijo que esto es sólo para chicos? Algo qué odiaba eran los hombres machistas, qué creían qué una mujer debía limpiar, barrer y cocinar en la casa. Por si no lo sabía, estamos en el siglo XXI.  
Estaba yendo hacia una competencia de Motocross, cada concursante debía pagar una entrada de B/. 3,000.00. Eso iba hacer dinero fácil.  
Cuando llegue, baje mi moto también era color azul y mi ropa era color verde. Era un conjunto pegado verde y botas de caucho negras. Agarré la bolsa.  
Me dirigía hacia el que debía tener el dinero.

Vengo a participar - dije al chico de cabello mitad naranja y mitad fucsia. Tenía una chaqueta abierta negra y pantalón viejos, gastados y rotos jeans y unas zapatillas de púas negras.

Sí, claro cómo digas. - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Hey! Mike! Deja de molestar a la señorita, sí ella dice que va a participar. Va a participar - busque con la mirada a la persona qué había dicho eso. Vi a un chico en una moto rojo vino con negro y tenía un vestimenta color morada, y cabello marrón agarrado en una trenza larga.

No necesito que me defiendas - le respondí groseramente.

No lo hago. Creo fielmente qué las chicas son más que una cara bonita, g que pueden ser mejores que nosotros - dijo él.

Dijo exactamente lo qué yo pienso. Sonreí - y lo hacemos con tacones.

Exacto - dijo él.

Nabu, el campeón desde hace 3 años ¿cómo te va Nabu? - dijo chocando puños con el chico. ¿cómo era su nombre? ¿Nabu?

Bien, Mike. Aquí están mis 3 mil dólares.- dijo entrenándole una bolsa.

Ok - dijo Mike, me volvió a mirar - efectivo o tarjeta de crédito? - dijo lo último con ironía.

Apreté más fuerte la bolsa donde tenía el dinero. Yo sé, muy buen bien derechos imbécil. Pensé. No por nada me gradué con honores en Leyes en la Universidad. Le tire la bolsa sin medir mi fuerza y eso hizo que tosiera un poco.

Wao, eres fuerte - dijo el chico - no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Nabu. - dijo estirando su mano.

Layla - dije yo devolviendole el saludo. - así qué tu eres el campeón?

Invicto por 4 años, próximamente - dijo con una sonrisa.

Eso lo veremos. - dije yo segura de mi respuesta.

¿quieres apostar? - pregunto.

Lo mire desafiantemente, y al mismo tiempo llena de la adrenalina que esto me hacía sentir. - Hecho ¿qué quieres?

Una cena contigo, cuando gane por 3 vez! - dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Me parece justo. -

¿tú que quieres? - pregunto.

Cuando te gane, te digo - dije guiñandole el ojo.

Atención competidores todos a la línea de salida en 2 minutos, comenzaremos la carrera.

Se escuchó decir en los altavoces.

Me monte a mi moto y arranque el motor y me puse en la línea de salida. A unos 4 competidores estaba Nabu, se estaba colocando el casco, me coloque el mío. Y una chica de mini falda MUUY corta color plateada y una camisa también muy corta color verde de tez blanca, ojos verdes y su cabello fucsia, se le veía todo. Y hablo en serio, sua bragas eran negras. Se puso al frente de nosotros.

Tenía un pañuelo agarrado en la mano. Tenía su mano estirada hacia arriba. Hice ronronear el motor de mi moto.

READY... SET... GO!

Comence a andar, Nabu me llevó la delantera pude ver cómo se montaba en una rampa y sacaba una pierna. Principiante, pensé. Acelere mas, para poder ir más rápido y así logre sobrepasar a Nabu. Cuando estaba más Adelantada qué él. Me subí a una rampa, e hice dar 3 vueltas a mi moto para volver a caer en ella. Sonrei. Nabu me volvió a pasar, maldige para mis adentros. Mire para atrás, y vi que habíamos dejado a los otros atrás. Cuando iba al frente de mi volvió a subir una rampa e se paró momentáneamente en la moto y volvió a caer sentado. Estaba al frente de mi, estábamos llegando a la parte final.. había una rampa, la última antes de llegar. Él ignoro esa y se fue por el lado plano. Pensé. La única manera de ganar es subir esa rampa y hacer algo qué me haga ganar distancia. Ya se.

Me subí a la rampa e hice tres volteretas hacia delante 3 para ser exactos y eso hizo que cayera a unos 10 cm delante de él. Pude escuchar un "qué demonios!" De su parte, sonreí. Pase la meta. Gane.

Frene, y me quite el casco. Mike se acercó a mi con una cara de pocos amigos, su nivel de machismo era alto.

Aquí tienes, B/. 27,000.00 - dijo entrenándome la bolsa.

La cogí. Y vi que Nabu se acercaba a mi.

Entonces.. una apuesta en una apuesta. ademas de que ya tienes mis 3 mil dólares. Qué más quieres? - pregunto.

Levante los hombros y dije: pues, aún no ceno.

Sonrió.

Conozco un buen restaurante de comida Italiana se llama Giovanni's. - dijo.

Lo conozco. - dije.

Vamos en carro, metro, bicicleta. ¿moto? - pregunto.

Sonreí. - ,¿otra carrera? - dije - el que llega de último paga la cuenta. Dije antes de volver a ponerme el casco, hacer ronronear mi moto.

Rió - Layla, creo que me enamoré. Vamos. - se montó a su moto y nos fuimos.

-Bloom-

Lugar: SoHo  
Hora: 11:52pm

Estaba en bar/restaurante. Estaba sentada en una mesa sola, terminando de beber mi primer Martini Vodka. Siempre lo pedía con 3 aceitunas. Estaba pasando la última aceituna por mis labios. Cuando el mesero se acercó y me entregó otro Martini Vodka.

Yo no he ped... -

Lo envía el joven de allá - dijo señalando, busque con mi mirada al chico que me invito la bebida y vi a un chico de cabellos rubios de cabellos sueltos (Autora: Peinado de la 5ta temporada) y de ojos azules. Alce la copa en señal de agradecimiento. Y sonreía. El también sobrio y se levantó de su asiento y venía hacia mi mesa. Tenía unos jeans negros y una camisa azul marino, y converse de azul marino también.

Puedo sentarme? - pregunto

Sí, claro. Porqué no. - dije. - gracias por el trago.

No hay de que. Me percaté qué se te estaba acabando el trago. - dijo con una radiante y perfecta sonrisa. - por cierto, mucho gusto Sky. - Dijo levantado su cerveza Corona. Cómo si quisiera chocar copas.

Bloom - dije chocando el nuevo Martini qué él me pidió con su cerveza.

Comenzamos a hablar durante todo el tiempo. La verdad es que es un chico increíble. Cuando iba a rozar mi mano, mi celular y el de él. Comenzó a sonar.

Agarré mi IPhone 5, y era un mensaje de texto.

"De: Agencia Alfea. Para: Las Winx  
Vengan, AHORA. Misiones acabadas"

Bufe, mire la hora 2am. Sabía qué nuestras vacaciones acababan hoy pero no sabía qué lo iban a tomar tan literal. Yo pensaba qué iría a la agencia a las 10 de la mañana. Volví a mirar a Sky.

Yo debo irme. Tengo que darle de comer al perro de una amiga. Y ella esta de viaje. Y debo cuidad al cachorrito - mentí.

Sí, claro. No hay problema. Yo debo irme. Porqué.. un amigo esta ebrio y debo Pasarlo a buscar y llevarlo a su casa. - dijo él.

Iba a sacar mi billetera para pagar.

No, tranquila. Yo invito - sonrió -

Gracias - dije.

Bueno, por pasarla bien. Por lo menos merezco tu número teléfonico ¿no? - dijo.

Sonreí y agarre su celular para apuntar mi número. Sé lo volví a dar, y me di la vuelta, para irme. Me monte al carro, y me dirigí a la agencia a 120 km/h.

Llegue y vi a Roxy.

¿Bloom esta Stella contigo? - pregunto.

No, ¿dónde están las demás? - pregunté.  
En la oficina de la Señorita Faragonda. - dijo.

Camine hacia la oficina. Y Di un leve toque a la puerta, escuche un adelante. Pase.

Bloom, ¿Stella no estaba contigo? - pregunto Flora.

No, eso mismo me pregunto Roxy hace un momento. ¿sucedió algo malo? - pregunté.

No, simplemente que no vino y no contestó el mensaje - dijo Tecna.

Y ahora no puedo volver a explicarles la misión, así qué. Vayan a buscar a Stella para que se vayan. - dijo la señorita Faragonda

Sí, Flora, Bloom y yo iremos por Stella - dijo Musa.

Entendido, entonces Tecna y yo las esperaremos en la azotea para irnos en la yet. - dijo Layla.

Todas asentimos, y nos fuimos tal y como se dijo. Musa, Flora y yo nos fuimos a los estacionamientos.

¿en qué nos vamos? ¿eh? - pregunto Musa.

Saque mi alarma y apreté un botón. El carro hizo un sonido. Era mi BMW Y32 color rojo.

Lindo carro - dijo Flora.

Gracias, ahora vámonos. - dije montandome al carro.

-Stella-

Había salido furiosa de esa casa. No podía creerlo, el tipo seguramente sólo quería follarme. Entre cerrando de golpe la puerta del apartamento. Mi humor se fue. Coloque con cuidado a Chiaro en el suelo y me fui a mi salon de entrenamiento hecho en casa. Entre en la colchoneta y fui directamente hasta el saco de arena qué colgaba en una esquina de la habitación.

Soy una estúpida - dije dándole un golpe con fuerza al saco. Estuve así durante 3 horas. E iba a seguir pero el timbre comenzó a sonar. Un poco cansada salí a mi encuentro de quién fuera qué me esperaba, no sin antes tomar mi arma escondida en la mesa de alado de la puerta. Sabía qué era probable qué nos encontrarán y la Señorita Faragonda, nos pidió tener el triple de cuidado.

Abrí la puerta despacio pero era Bloom, Flora y Musa.

¿Hay alguien más, Stella? - dijo Musa con una sonrisa divertida.

No comprendí porqué la sonrisa de Musa hasta qué me di cuenta que aún llevaba puesta la ropa de Brandon. Estaba tan furiosa qué sólo había agarrado a Chiaro. Deje mi ropa allá. Mierda!. Esa camiseta me gustaba, no la había comprado en el país. No le di explicaciones a Musa. Corrí a mi habitación y arroje la ropa para tomar una baya y ponermela.

Cuando salí con la bata mis amigas me miraban con una sonrisa pícara.

No pregunten, es algo desagradable. ¿y que les trae por aquí?

Vivimos a buscarte - dijo Flora.

Te enviaron un mensaje de texto y no fuiste a la agencia - dijo Bloom.

Perdón, no ocupaba mi celular - dije.

Bien, no importa. Legalmente se nos acaban de acabar nuestras vacaciones - dijo Bloom.

Tenemos una misión - dijo Flora

¿Misión? - pregunté.

Debemos ir a Alaska. - término de decir Musa.

¿Alaska? - dije

Sí, se nos ha informado de movimientos en esos lugares. - dijo Musa.

Creemos qué quieren pasar armas ilegalmente hasta acá por el estrecho de Bering - dijo Flora - nosotras debemos ir a detenerlos.

De acuerdo.. ¿y cuando salimos? - pregunté.

En 30 minutos. Así qué, duchate rápido. Tienes ropa para nosotras verdad? - dijo Bloom

Por supuesto - dije.

Me metí en la ducha rápidamente no tendría mi ansioso baño de espumas después del entrenamiento. Vi el reloj, era de madrugada. Suspire, y sali de la ducha yendo a cambiarme. Me puse un pantalón muy ajustado, y unas botas hasta la rodillas qué quedaban sobre el pantalón. Una camisa manga largas igualmente ajustada al cuerpo. No me cabía nasa dentro de la ropa, tome una gabardina en donde pondría mis armas y me hice una coleta alta.

Podrías hacerme el favor de sacar la comida de Chiaro - dije mirando a Flora.

Flora lo hizo. Lleno la máquina programada para darle 3 tiempos de comida al cachorrito. Era una lástima que no pueda dejarle leche porqué sin duda se arruinaria.

Después de esto salí junto a mís amigas y afuera estaba un BMW color rojo.

Bonito carro, Bloom. - dije.

Gracias - dijo ella.

Volvía a regresar a mi vida "normal" de nuevo.

-Brandon-

Subí a mi habitación y vi la puerta semi abierta, eso no estaba abierta. Alguien debió entrar. Estaba listo para lo qué sea. Pero para mi sorpresa era mi mejor amigo.

Sky? - dije

Brandon, llegaste. Alistate es tarde - dijo.  
Tarde? Para que? - dije

Hey! Brandon! Te estaba buscando en él garage, tenemos una misión. - dijo Nabu a mis espaldas.

Yo estoy fuera - dije.

Olvida eso - dijo Sky - alguien está introduciendo armas de sorna ilegal en Alaska y debemos ir

Son las de Alfea? - pregunté

No - dijo Nabu - pensamos que son terroristas, ya sabes.. otro grupo de maniáticos qué quieren acabar con el país. Lo normal

Camine hasta mi estante de ropa.

¿A que hora nos vamos? - pregunté.

Muevance - se escuchó decir de la planta baja, era la voz de Helia.

Ya, sólo vístete. - dijo Sky.

Oye, y la ropa que estaba de mujer por allí? Una aventura? Creí qué no te gustaba traerlos mucho a tú casa? - dijo Nabu.

Déjame vestirme. - dije.

Me puse rápidamente un pantalón y una camiseta junto con una chaqueta en donde guardaba mis armas. Y otras las guarde en mi pantalón. Al salir ya había un auto esperándolos.

-Musa-

Estábamos todas en el yet, pronto llegaríamos. Debo confesar qué estoy impaciente, la verdad es que quería acabar con todo esto rápido para poder regresar y poder volver a hablar con Riven. Sonrei al recordarlo. Estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos y había un tremenda ventisca que azoto nuestros rostros.

Stella, gracias. SI no fuera por tus trajes, estaríamos congeladas. – dije mirando a mi amiga rubia.

Se que son indispensables sin mi – respondio ella. Todas comenzamos a reir.

Nos colocamos nuestras mascaras, nos pusimos unos lentes son solamentes nuesras bocas se podían ver al descubierto. (Es la vestimenta esa que se ponen las chicas como cuando fueron a Domino cuando estaba congelado, bueno ese) el Yet se fue y comenzamos a avanzar. El vieno soplaba con fuerza y la nieve no les dejaba ver muy bien.

Deberiamos buscar un refugio – dijo gritando Flora para que todas pudiéramos escucha-

Deberiamos, pero no veo donde pudiéramos descanzar – dijo Tecna

Creo que.. – dijo Layla.

Todas caimos desmayadas. Mis ojos se abrieron estaba todo borroso pero pude ver como unos sujetos se acercaban a nosotras.

Cayeron justo como animales de caza – dijo un sujeto

Te dje que funcionaria – dijo otro

-Sky-

¿a que hora llegamos? – dijo mi amigo Brandon.

Si, ya deberíamos haber llegado – dijo Riven

No se preocupen, primero tenemos que entrar a la base que tengan – dijo Timmy

Eso es cierto no podemos estar al aire con semejante tormenta – dijo Helia

Cuando al fin aterrizamos. Pude ver como Brandon comenzaba a caminar mas rápido, y había una silueta delante. El saco su arma y le disparo. Algo cayo y todos nos acercamos mas. Otra silueta comenzó a correr pero Riven lo miro y saco su arma para también dispararle.

Cayeron como moscas – dijo Riven con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Timmy se acerco y tomo la extraña arma que los sujetos llevaban. Helia había tomado la otra arma.

Que arma tan extraña – dijo Helia

Jumm, ellos pensaban anestesiarns como si fueramos animales – dijo Timmy en un tono preocupado.

Ellos no iban a poder fácilmente con nosotros – dijo Nabu chocando puños con Riven.

Seguimos avanzando y vimos un edificio, no era muy alto. Solamente eran de 2 pisos pero estaba seguro que todo lo demás estaría bajo tierra. Nos escabullimos hasta dentro comenzamos a caminar viendo a un sujeto de guardia. Nabu iba a dispararle pero lo deuve y lo lleve hasta otro pasillo donde comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

Nabu, debemos de averiguar que es lo que traman no matar a todos los que estén aquí – le dije a Nabu.

Nabu hizo un sonido de protesta. Llegamos a un lugar con celdas seguimos caminando. Iba a seguir pero me percate que a mis espaldas solo estaban Timmy, Brandon y Helia. Pude ver a Riven y Nabu abriendo una puerta.

¿Qué es lo que hacen? – dije en un tono bajo.

Aquí hay unas chicas atrapadas – dijo Nabu

Ese no es nuestro problema. Sigamos - dije

-Nabu-

Estaba viendo a esas 6 chicas que estaban amarradas, su opa se les adheria como una seunda piel, parecían inconsientes por lo visto. Entonces pude ver los dardos en sus costados.

Riven, mira los dardos – le dije a mi amigo.

Creo que son las de Alfea – dijo Riven

Esto utimo hizo que los otros chicos fueran a ver a las muchachas con simplementes los labios descubiertos. Se veian muy bien.

Nos acercamos a ellas y las ayudamos a salir. Cada uno de nosotros cargo a una chica.

Yo no me la voy a llevar – dijo Brandon

Vamos, llévate esa para que las interroguemos – dije

Llevemosla, una de esas chicas burlo nuestros sistemas – dijo Timmy

Podemos amenzarlas con matar a sus amigas – dijo Riven

Yo no apoyo el maltrato hacia la mujer – dijo Helia

Yo tampoco – dijo Brandon.

No caere tan bajo tampoco – siguió diciendo Timmy

Ibamos a dejarlas allí pero se escucho un ruido y las cogimos y fuimos a otra celda. Podíamos aun escuchar a los que venían.

Te digo que están deliciosas, y desarmadas. Te aseguro que están fantásticas – dijo un sujeto.

Ya me las puedo imagina – dijo otro sujeto

-Brandon-

Le di la muchacha que tenia en mis brazos a Sky y saque 2 navajas, seria peligroso disparar ahí adentro, me aliste para matar a los sujets en cuanto aparecieran. Y asi o hice, los tipos murieron casi al instante. Volvi a tomar a la muchacha nuevamente entre los brazos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida. Riven y Nabu debían encargarse de destruir todo. Timmy y Helia se encargarían de llevarse a las muchachas. Y Sky y yo nos encargamos de activar una bomba. Acabaríamos con todo y como estábamos cerca del mar no pasaría tanto. Y no había gente hasta kilometro de ahi, muchos kilómetros. Cuando volvimos ya todos estábamos en el Yet.

Bien, nos vamos – dijo Sky.

Helia ato a las muchachas, no las queríamos sueltas y despiertas después de eso.

-Stella-

Comenze a despertar y me vi sentada en un avión.

Hasta que despiertas, Bella Durmiente – dijo mi amiga Bloom

¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Musa.

Si, ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte.

No lo sabemos, estábamos esperando a que despertaras – dijo Tecna.

Tengo un laser portátil en mi bota, Bloom puedes sacarlo? – dije

Y tengo una daga – dijo Layla.

Esa daga luego la usamos – dijo Bloom

Layla se inclino y saco el laser para cortar as esposas que les habían colocado. Era muy buenas pero no lo suficiente. Layla saco la daga y miramos alrededor. Estaban sobrevolando en el mar pero a los se veía la costa.

Miren 10 paracaidas – dijo Flora, cerca de los paracaídas.

¿eso quiere decir que hay 10 personas aquí? – dijo Layla

Puede que tengan de repuesto – dijo Tecna

Bien, Flora quédate con Musa y Stella. Dijo Bloom – Layla y Tecna y yo iremos a ver quien esta aquí.

Caemos con los paracaídas y nadamos hasta la orilla del mar – dijo Stella

Si, pero primero hay que matarlos a todos e irnos de aquí – dijo Layla. Esa adrenalina de todo esto era una sensación increíble.

-Bloom-

Caminamos silencionsa hacia donde deberían estar las personas, pero algo nos detuvo y un gritoo advirtió al piloto.

Estan sueltas, Tim – dijo uno chico.

No digas nuestros nombre Nab – dijo Riven en tono enojado.

Layla se giro y enterro la daga en el abdomen de uno de los agentes. Brandon simplemente le vio asustado. Tenia unos ojos de shock.

Nosotras aun llevamos las mascaras. Eso era una suerte, porque si nos las hubieran quitado nos hubieran podido identificar. Pude ver como uno de los chicos que también traían mascaras, estaba poniendo el yet en piloto automatico.

Uno de los chicos nos apunto. – no queremos hacerles daño.

No lastimamos a las chicas – dijo otro, era Helia

Dilo por ti – dijo Riven. – esas chicas entraron en nuestro sistema.

ES CIERTO BURLARON MI SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD – Grito timmy.

Tecna comenzó a reírse. – asi que eres tu el que lo hizo. - rio – eres un tonto. Te olvidaste de un detalle tan importante.

De verdad que los hombres son estúpidos – dijo Layla – mejor déjennos en el trabajo a nosotras y ustedes retírense.

Te recuerdo que fuimos a nosotros quienes les rescatams – dijo Brandon

Y que? Acaso no estamos libre hora? Lo mismo daría aquí o haya – dije yo.

Me gire rápidamente y coji a daga de Layla y la tire hasta el sistema de manejo del Yet.

¡Que hicistes? – dijo Sky.

El yet comenzó a caer, y nosotras aprovechamos para irnos a la puerta de salida. Vimos a las chicas con sus paracaídas, nos pasaron el nuesto y saltamos.

Nos apresuramos a ir hasta la playa, nadamos exhaustamente. Corrimos y nos mezclamos con la gente, compramos rápidamente ropa y nos cambiamos. Llamamos a la Agencia para que vinieran por nosotras.

Una vez allí les informamos que el lugar fue destruido con éxito. Pero decidims contar la verdad. Roxy nos lo agradecia, y nosotras agradeciamosque los sujetos no nos hubiesen descubierto.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aqui esta el quinto capitulo de Sr y Sra Grey (Acaso no creen que el apellido Grey suena muy cool).. Bueno espero les guste y espero reviews3**

-Helia-

Lugar: Alaska  
Hora: 11:59am (Hora de Alaska)

Eatabamos todos desesperados en el yet, puesto que la chica de Alfea averio nuestros controles y cuando vimos los paracaídas sólo habían 4, y nosotros éramos 6.  
Cuando saltamos, Sky tuvo que compartir paracaída con Brandon que resultó herido. Y yo lleve a Timmy.  
Cuando caímos en el mar andamos Peri Brandon comenzó a desmayarse a medio camino y tuvimos que ayudarlo hasta llegar a la orilla. Buscamos a alguien para pedir ayuda o Brandon podía morir. Aquella herida profunda.

Terminamos en un hospital del lugar.

Esto es un desperdicio de tiempo - se le escucho decir en tono molesto a Riven.

A las horas qué ya habían pasado, tuvimos qué irnos a nuestro país. Había que dejar a Brandon una semana pero no podíamos quedarnos aquí con él. Cuando pedimos un yet nuevo qué viniera por nosotros. Brandon paso la semana en reposo en su casa.

Yo no me quedaré una semana conectado con cables en un hospital - se quejó Brandon.

Insistimos pero el hombre es terco, lo único bueno es que la daga no había dañado nada seriamente. Simplemente se debía esperar a que sanara por su cuenta.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hizo fue pensar en mi chica de hermosos ojos verdes. Le envíe un mensaje dé texto.

"¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar? Conozco un excelente lugar donde hacen comida India ~Helia"

"Amo la comida india. Le ponen mucho picante a todo. Me encantaría ~Flora"

Sonreí, esta chica era increíble. Sabe de arte, sabe varias lenguas, sabe de comida del mundo. ¿acaso habrá algo con qué la pueda impresionar? Pensé. Me fui a mi casa para poder alistarme, para poder ver a Flora.

-Brandon-  
Lugar: Casa de Brandon  
Hora: 6:00pm

Cuando logre convencer a mis amigos de no quedarme en el hospital, y pude volver a mi casa. Vi que estaba justo cómo la deje, desordenada, vacia.. sola.  
Pude ver un bulto de ropa en la mesa.

Camine hasta el bulto y me agache con mucho cuidado. La Doctora de grandes pechos, rubia y de ojos azules que me atendió en Alaska me dijo qué no podía sudar. Hubiera sido él yo de antes y me la hubiera follado en la camilla sin importarme sudar. Y Saladino ya me había advertido qué en 2 semanas quería que volviera a trabajar.

No quería morir en cualquier lugar porqué mi herida no había cicatrizado como debería así qué, obedecía a la Doctora. Cuando vi la ropa me impresione qué era de la ropa de Stella.

Busque un poco de ropa sucia mía y las lave juntas para luego meter a la secadora. No pude evitarlo, abrace su camisa, olía tan bien. Probablemente su perfume sería muy caro, aún se podía oler y también olía a ella.

Fui a darme una ducha y me lleve su ropa conmigo. Me sorprendí al ver su sostén pero no encontré más, sólo tres prendas. Pero la qué más me gusta a era su camisa. Era suave, tal vez como ella. Sí, recordaba como su piel era especialmente suave.

Parezco un estúpido niño tomando un juguete - me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

¿acaso me enamore de verdad de esa muchacha? Pero a pesar de que estaba esa rubia, y estaba en el hospital. La única persona en la qué podía pensar era en Stella. Cuando me desmaye en el mar y pensé qué me moría lo último que vi fue su rostro.. y su hermosa sonrisa.

Esa noche soñé con ella. Y lo qué me sorprende es que no era nada morboso. Sólo caminamos en la playa tomados de la mano y la besaba en pleno atardecer. Y ella me decía que me amaba.

Ya llevaba una semana descansando. Tome las llaves de mi moto. Quizas Tente unas películas de terror. Pensé.

-Stella-  
Lugar: Apartamento de Stella.  
Hora: 7:00pm

Estaba en mi sofa con Chiaro en mi regazo. Ya había crecido. Según había dicho la Veterinaria cuando fui con Flora ya tenía 4 meses.

Estaba aburrida, mi mejor amiga Bloom tenía una cita en el cine. Layla tenía una cita en el parque de diversiones. Musa se fue con un chico a un concierto. Flora se fue a comer a un restaurante de comida Mexicana con un chico. Hasta Tecna había ido a una cita de videojuegos virtuales. Me invitaron pero no quería ser violinista. Todas mis amigas tenían citas. Menos yo. Bufe.

Me paré del sofá..había tomado la decision de salir y quitar unas películas. En estas semana sólo tuvimos una misión en Tokio de capturar a unos fugitivos, fue una misión de 3 días nada más. Mire al calendario.

Se acerca Navidad - me dije a mi misma - por suerte serán vacaciones - acaricie en la cabeza a mi perro.

La verdad es que faltaban unos meses pero ya se comenzaba a sentir el frío del invierno. Busque mis llaves para salir a rentar unas películas. Y de paso ir a comer un helado, sola. Tal vez un poco de Vino no me caería mal. Voy a embriagar a Chiaro. Salí del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras dé mi. Y en ese momento recordé cuando Chiaro intento escapar. Debo confesar qué no tuve el valor de botar la ropa de Brandon a la basura, la había lavado y la había puesto en gancho. Aún tenía su aroma. One Million. Era mi colonia de hombre favorita. Y me odio por esto, por no poder dejar de pensar en él. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento me quedé mirando mi Audi A8 Color plateado y moto BMW color negro con plateado.

Me voy en la moto - dije montando en esta.

Me mordi los labios. Había recordado sua labios sobre los míos. Ningún hombre me había besado así. Todos lo hacían con ganas de cogerme. Pero él lo hizo con una suavidad.

Lugar: Blockbuster  
Hora: 8:00pm

Estaba paseandome por los pasillos del blockbuster cuando vi la cinta de "Just Married". No quería ver nada cursi. Me dirigí a la zona de terror. Vi "Saw 5". Quizá algo de sangre no me caería mal. Mire a un lado y pude ver otra cinta "House of Wax", Bloom la vio y me dijo que era sangrienta y salía el sexy dé Chad Michell Murriay, él era sexy pero eso sólo me recordaría a...

Mejor me llevó Saw 5, y también The Eyes. pensé. Cuando extendi mi mano una mano se interpuso entre la mía. Mire a ver a la otra persona. Brandon.

-Brandon-

Quería ver Saw 5, y también estaba pensando seriamente en ver Silent Hill así que iba a llevar ambas pero cuando iba a tomar Saw 5, la mano de una mujer se me había adelantando. Estaba apunto de pedir disculpas y marcharme pero era Stella. Ella pareció que iba a saludarme pero arrugo si frente y se separó de mi. Y comenzó a caminar hacia salida. Y agarró también Silent Hill. Fui tras ella y le sujete la mano.

Espera.. por favor.. Stella - dije pensando muy bien las palabras qué quería decir.

Ella volteo a verme y me puso una mirada desafiante.

Sorprendente. Recuerdas de mi nombre. O es qué tal vez lo colocaste por adelantado en tu mural de "Con cuantas chicas me he acostado" - dijo en un tono molesto.

Yo no quiero nada de eso de ti. -

Pues, no parecía eso cuan.. - no pude permitirlo, la silencie con un beso. Sentí qué intento separarse de mi así que la bese. Ella me abrazó y rodeo mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y con el otro mi cintura. Pase suavemente mi lengua sobre sus labios, succione su labio inferior y la apreté más a mi cuerpo. Nos abrazamos más y a los minutos después con lentitud me separó de ella, la mire fijamente y acaricia su mejilla ahora sonrojada. La abracé como sí mi vida dependiera de ello, bese su cabello y aspire su dulce aroma. Deje mi mejilla en su cabeza, no quería separarme de ella quería quedarme de esta manera para siempre. Pero todo fue interrumpido por suspiros y murmullos. Me separe de ella. Me percate que a nuestro alrededor habían muchas personas, vi como ella se volvía a sonrojar. Yo le sonreí. Mire al suelo y vi las cajas de películas. Me agacha para recogerlas. Casualmente eran las mismas que el llevaba

Después iba a ir a buscar "The Eyes" - le sonreí - tenemos los mismos gustos.

Ella me sonrió. Que hermosa sonrisa, pensé.

¿qué te parece si yo las alquiló y las vemos en tu casa? - pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella me miro con una mirada de confusion. Y levantaba una ceja.

No, por favor. No pienses mal, es que tu ya conoces mi casa. Además, me gustaría ver a Chiaro. - dije con una amplia sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, que me parecieron horas ella al fin respondió - Esta bien, pero también pones los bocadillos mientras yo pongo la champagne.

Trató hecho - dije extendiendo mi mano para sellar nuestro trato. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Stella-

Pagamos la renta de las películas y Brandon compró los bocadillos en el mismo lugar para luego ir a mi casa. Me arrepentí de no haber traído mi carro. Traía mi moto.

Espero no te moleste ir atrás - dije con una sonrisa y pasandole un casco.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo - respondió tomando el casco qué le ofrecía.

Cuando nos montamos y nos dirigimos a mi apartamento, fue una tortura llevarlo. Me sentía muy nerviosa el hecho de que Brandon fuera abrazandome y apoyará su cabeza en mi hombro derecho. Podía sentar su respiración en mi cuello y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Dude un poco de llevarlo a mi apartamento, pues nadie que no sea de la agencia a estado allí. De todas maneras no es que hubiera algo sospechoso. Finalmente llegamos a mi edificio y entramos con las películas y las compras. Subimos hasta mi piso. Entramos a mi apartamento, era un lujoso apartamento. Los sillones eran blancos, y las muebles eran también de madera blanca. Camine hasta la cocina y puse las palomitas en el microondas mientras sacaba un par de vasos para las sodas.

Saque el resto de las golosinas y las puse en un plato. Cuando las palomitas terminaron lleve todo a la pequeña mesa de centrohecha de vidrio. Volvi a ir a la cocina y busque un platito con leche para Chiaro.

Ven, Chiaro.. A comer – dije elevando un poco la voz para que mi cachorro viniera.

Pude ver un rostro de sorpresa en la cara de Brandon cuando vio a Chiaro salir de mi habitación y se abalanzo sobre el plato de su comida con leche. Yo no pude evitar sonreir con ternura mirando a Chiaro.

Wao, esta creciendo muy rápido – Dijo la sexy voz masculina.

Lo se, ya quiero que sea de mi tamaño al pararse en dos patas – dije aun sonriendo.

¿Crees que sea tan grande? – pregunto

Claro.. mira sus hermosas patitas – volvi a decir.

Si son grandes.. mucho – dijo mirando las patitas de Chiaro.

ASi es, por el tamaño de las patitas de un perro puedes saber el tamaño que tendrá, y el será enorme – dije, lo volvi a mirar y estaba sonriendo. Que hermosa sonrisa, pensé.

Realmente sabes sobre perros ¿no? – me pregunto

Si, - dije – ellos no te pueden lastimar, te son fieles

Senti su mirada fija en mi, yo ignore eso y busque las películas. - ¿Cuál quieres ver primero?

¿Cuál es la que da mas miedo? - pregunto

No lo se, creo que The Eyes – respondi a su pregunta

Bien, entonces veamos Saw 5 y después podemos ver las que las otras dos - dijo

Lo volvi a mirar y me estaba sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Meti la película y tome los controles de los aparatos. Para mi es indispensable un teatro en casa, camine hasta el sillón mas grande para tres personas, mientras los créditos comenzaban y me sentaba alado de Brandon comenzamos a comer y a beber soda. A medida que la película avanzaba se nos iban quitando las ganas de comer por ver tanta gente descuartizada. Asi que decidimos comer mejor en las otras dos películas. Al terminar, esta vez Brandon se levanto para poner The Eyes. A medida que la película estaba avanzando no pude evitar acercarme a Brandon, y el paso su brazo por mis hombros acercándome a el. Luego pusimos Silent Hill.

Que miedo – dije acurrucándome en su pecho - ¿Por qué no la ve?

Me parece que están en otra dimensión o algo asi – respondio

La película termino y yo tenia ganas de llorar. – no es justo.

Míralo de esta manera.. encontró a su hija –

Pero el se quedo solito, es malo que las personas estén solitas – dije esto ultimo d una manera muy infantil y como si hablara como niña pequeña.

Yo también pienso lo mismo – dijo con un leve tono de tristeza en sus ojos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, habíamos apagado la luz y la única que recibían era la de la televisión con los créditos, pero a pesar de la falta de luz podíamos vernos. El comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi. Yo cerre mis ojos esperando su beso en mis labios PERO sentí como besaba suavemente mi mejilla y luego sentí unos besos en mis parpados y por ultimo en mi frente. Luego me abrazo dejando caer su cabeza en la mia. Me sentí querida y protegida. Paso sus dedos suavemente por mi cabello y un momento después se inclino hacia mi oído.

Te necesito conmigo, Stella. Ya no quiero estar solo – dijo muy suave que eso hizo que sonara extremadamente sexy.

-Sky-

Bueno.. ya que la película se acabo. Te gustaría ir a comer un helado? – le pregunto a aquella peliroja que con el paso del tiempo, desde aquel dia que la conoci en el bar. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Me encantaría – dijo mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Verla sonreir era lo mas hermoso del mundo. Ojala pudiera verla sonreir a ella cada mañana al despertar, pensé. Me inclina un poco hacia ella y le dije un beso en la mejilla.

Vamos. Yo invito – dije tomando su mano.

No, yo invito. Suficiente con que pagaste el cine. Ahora déjame a mi pagar por lo menos el helado ¿si? – dijo. Pero que hermosa es. Volvi a pensar. Con su jeans oscuros y una camisa de tira color blanca, y sus botas celeste y su cartera del mismo color. Hacían juego con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Bueno. Esta bien – dije sonriendo. Cuando llegamos a Gelarti. Yo pedi un Peach N Heaven y ella un Strawberry Chocolate. Cuando estaba sacando mi billetera y busco el dinero. Ya ella le había dado el dinero. La mire divertido.

Te dije que iba a pagar yo – dijo. Me encanta, simplemente me encanta. Normalmente las chicas quieren que un chico les pague de todo. Nos ven cara de bancos. Pero ella, ella es diferente. Es testaruda cuando hay que pagar. Me encanta.

Fuiste rápida, Bloom – volvi a agarrarle la mano y fuimos a la mesa mas cercana a esperar nuestros pedidos. Ella se sento en un cojin y yo en una silla.

¿te gusto la película?- pregunte

Si, fue una muy buena. Gracias por invitarme – dijo

No hay de que, ¿quieres volver a salir otro dia? – pregunte. ¿Por qué no la conoci antes? Pensé.

Vale. Pero esta vez invito yo – dijo. Dijeron nuestro numero de tickete y me levante para buscr nuestros pedidos.

-Bloom-

Sky es Increible. Es tan atento, cariñoso, y… diferente. A los otros chicos con quienes he salido antes. Seguimos hablando un rato mas, riendo a carcajadas y contando unas historias mutuas. Estos últimos meses saliendo con el, han sido increíbles. Nos levantamos y fuimos al elevador para ir a la zona de ESTACIONAMIENTOS. Cuando el toco el botón de "E" y el elevador comenzó a moverse, estábamos solos.

Creo que deberías dejar de traer tu carro cuando salimos –dijo – asi puedo ir a buscarte y llevarte. Podremos pasar unos minutos mas juntos. – dijo. Con una mirada coqueta.

Podria pensarlo para la próxima – respondi también de una manera coqueta.

Dale, hazlo. Asi puede agarrar un camino largo y agarro todos los tranques – dijo acercándose a mi. Mire para arriba un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, mis ojos bajaron a sus labios. Volvi a mirarlo a los ojos, ahora era el quien miraba mis labios. Se acerco poco a poco a mis labios y me agarro y me puso contra la pared. Agarro mis dos manos con una de las suyas y las coloque encima de mi cabeza, podía sentir sus labios sobre los mios y luego sentir su lengua en mi labio inferior como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para entrar en la cavidad de mi boca. Fui abriendo un poco mi boca y pude sentir su lengua humeda y caliente rozando la mia, sentí un sabor de melocotón en un beso, muy dulce. Solto el agarro y coloco mis manos en su cuello y con sus manos agarro mi cintura y me junto mas a el. De una manera posesiva, debo confesar que me encanta cuando los hombres a veces tienen el control de la situación, a medida que los segundos pasaban, íbamos aumentando la velocidad del beso y pude sentir un bulto que no estaba allí. Sonreí entre el beso y agarro su cabello para poder jalarlo para atrás quería ver sus ojos. Y sonreí de manera picara y volvi a besar. La puerta del elevador se sabrio y nos separamos bruscamente, habíamos llegamos ya al estacionamiento. Mi respiración estaba agitada por la intensidad del beso. Lo mire y mi rostro comenzó a arder, nos besamos de una manera muy pasional en el elevador, mordí mis labios que comenzaba a sentir como se inchinban un poco.

Te veo, otro dia? – dije aun sonrojada

Si, te llamo. Cualquier cosa que necesitas no dudes en llamarme ¿ok? –

Okay – el se fue por la izquierda y yo por la derecha. Donde estaba mi carro. Cuando entre y encendí el motor. Y comencé a arrancar, todo estaba en orden. Otro carro encendio su motor y se coloco detrás de mi. Cuando iba manejando a mi apartamento. Mire por mi retrovisor y vi que el mismo carro que había salido del centro comercial conmigo.

Me están siguiendo – dije en voz alta. – será alguien de la Agencia Fontana Roja.

Intente perder a mi perseguidor pero aun seguía siguiéndome. Acelere un poco mas e acelerador.. tenia que saber quien me seguía. Tengo que hacer un plan y rápido.

CONTINUARA…

**¿Quién seguí a Bloom? ¿Sera alguien de la Agencia Fontana Roja? ¿O será alguien mas? ¿Quién ustedes creen que sea? TA TA TA TANN! **

**Gracias por leer, espero reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYBODY!.. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí en mi trabajo haciendo de rebelde y escribiendo el capítulo N° 6 de Sr y Sra Grey. Así que espero sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer por los reviews que me dieron por el capítulo anterior. Y porque en verdad tomo sus opiniones MUY en cuenta. Este capítulo va para ****Michel95****que comento que le gusta mucho el MxR así que colocare un poco de ellos. **

**Sin más que decir, a leer.**

**Capítulo 6 **

-Musa—

Lugar: Figaly  
Hora: 2:00 am

Estaba en un concierto de Steve Aoki, la música electrónica es lo MAXIMO. Cada vez que escucho electrónica es como si me inyectaran extasis en las venas y comenzara a bailar. Había traido conmigo a Riven, lo había invitado. Hemos estado saliendo estos últimos meses. Es un chico MUY complicado, a veces actua como si nada le importara. Pero se que muy en el fondo es una gran persona. Como decía mi madre que en paz descanse "las personas son como las cebollas..debes pelarla capa por capa".

Hey, van baila conmigo – mire a Riven se veía extremadamente apuesto, con unos jeans oscuros y una franela color negra, su cabello magenta rebelde como es de costumbre con unas zapatillas del mismo color que su cabello. Estaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, me miraba con una sonrisa engreída.

Ya te he dicho que no sé bailar, Musa – me dijo, solo movia al ritmo de la música su pie derecho.

Nadie nace sabiendo, hay que aprender – comenzó a sonar la canciones Pirsuit of Hapiness – AMO ESA CANCIÓN, ven Riven. Baila –se le notaba que iba a decir algo pero no deje que terminara de hablar, le tome las manos y comenze a moverlas con las mias al ritmo de la canción. – Olvida todo lo que te rodea, Riven. Solo mírame a mi.

Pude sentir como sus musculos que estaban tensos comenzaban a relajarse, me miraba con su mirada penetrante que hacia que me derritiera de solo imaginarla por las noches y créanme que la he imaginado. La música comenzó a fluir por el, y que comenzara a amar la música tanto como me gusta a mi es, fundamental en mi dia a dia. Cuando el concierto se termino, comenzamos a salir por las grandes puertas.

Te acompaño a tu carro – me dijo tomando de mi cintura con dominación. No entendí el motivo hasta que vi que los guardias de seguridad del lugar me miraban con lujuria. Me sentí segura, protegida. Además de que me gustan los chicos celosos.

Puedo ir, sola – dije intentando salirme de su agarre. En verdad quería que me acompañara, pero no quería que se diera cuenta que quiero estar siempre con él. Además el me dijo..él no es de lo que tiene novia.

Dije que te acompaño, Musa – me agarro por las muñecas y eso hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – no quiero que nada te pase, me preocupo por ti.

Oh! Riven – apareció una sonrisa de ternura en mi rostro.

Ahora deja de ser tan terca y haz caso – dijo con su tono nuevamente de poco importa. ¿Por qué es asi? Tan sofocante.

¿Por qué eres asi, Riven? – dije frunciendo un poco el ceño

¿Asi, cómo Musa – el también me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Así, como eres… en un momento puedes decir algo muy lindo pero a los 5 segundos intentas que suena como si te importara tan poco – dije, ya habíamos comenzado a caminar a mi auto. Me pare un momento para poder mirarlo a los ojos y vi un poco de tristeza en ellos. El dio un suspiro como amargo.

No confio en las mujeres, Musa – dijo como si lo que dijera fuera de lo mas normal.

¿Por qué? – pregunte, segui caminando estábamos llegando. Solo había que cruzar un corto callejón y listo.

Porque..hace unos años salía con una chica y me utlizo – dijo. Lo volvi a mirar y vi mas tristeza en sus ojos.

¿Qué te hizo? –

Ya te dije..me utilizo – lo mire con una ceja levantada. Suspiro – solo salía conmigo por mi empleo.

Tu empleo de Critico? – pregunte.

Sí, como viajo por todo el mundo. Ella solo quería eso, y quería llegar a algo mas. Ya Musa ya no quiero hablar mas de eso – dijo tomándome de la mano y seguimos caminando.

Solo una ultima pregunta..y prometo que ya no tocaremos mas del tema – dije casi en suplica.

Volvió a suspirar - ¿Qué?

¿Cómo se llama? – pregunte

Darcy – djo. Apenas escuche su nombre, un revoltijo paso por mi estomago. Sentí celos.

Cuando nos acercamos mas al callejón, habían como 2 tipos encapuchados y salieron de la nada.

Pero que linda novia tienes – dijo uno de los hombres. Estaba a nuestras espaldas, nos volteamos a ver a nuestro atacante. Mis ojos se abrieron en par cuando vi que tenia un cuchillo en sus manos.

Se vera mejor cuando tenga su boca en mi polla – dijo el otro hombre. Riven que tenia mi mano apretada comenzó a apretarla mas, sentí un poco dolor y eso hizo que hiciera una mueca.

-Riven-

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir como loco cuando ese idiota hablo asi de Musa.

Retractate – dije mirando al sujeto. No me importo que tuviera un cuchillo en sus manos.

Y si no lo hago.. ¿Qué vas hacer? – respondio con na sonrisa burlona.

Si quieres te dejaremos ver como nos la follamos, los dos – dijo el otro tipo. Mi sangre comenzó a hervir mas. Sentí como Musa se aferraba a mi franela un poco.

No te preocupes, Musa. – la mire – yo te protegeré.

Pero quien te protege a ti? – dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Tenia tiempo que alguien no se preocupaba por mi. Sonreí de forma burlona mirándola, y le guiñe el ojo.

Que gran imbécil – dijo uno de los hombres.

Primero te hare ver como me la cojo y luego te matare. – dijo el otro tipo. Intento acercarse a Musa, pero lo empuje para que se alejara.

Nadie toca a MI chica – dije.

Tu… chica…. – dijo Musa. La mire y le volvi a guiñar el ojo.

El primer sujeto me iba a atacar con el cuchillo por el abdomen pero lo esquive y rápidamente agarre su mano tan fuerte y lo doble para que en debes fuera mi abdomen fuera el suyo. Apenas logre que el cuchillo se penetrara en el mire que el cuchillo no había entrado en alguna zona donde pudiera quedar muerto. No lo quería muerto, solo gravamente herido. Cuando ya lo vi en el suelo que no iba a poder levantarse. El otro se monto a mis espaldas y yo comenze a dar vueltas para intentar safarlo. El tipo me golpeo con la muñequera del cuchillo la cara. Y se bajo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a salir por mi boca. Sonreí.

Esa fue tu oportunidad – dije. El tipo me miro intrigado como si no supiera a que me estaba refiriendo. Me acerque a el y con una patada que le di en la mano donde tenia el cuchillo, lo solto. El cuchillo salio a varios metros de allí. Lanze al tipo al suelo y comencé a darle golpe tras golpe. Vi como el tipo intentaba cubrirse con sus manos la cara pero yo no me detenia.

RIVEN! DETENTE! – grito Musa. Mi cuerpo se paralizo. Me quede quieto, ya podía ver el cuerpo inconsiente del tipo. – Lo vas a matar si lo sigues golpeando.

Me quite de encima y la mire. No parecía tener cara de susto por la escena que acaba de pasar. Que raro, una chica normal ya me tendría miedo pensando que tengo un animal dentro de mi. Se pelear por algo soy agente. Pero ella estaba allí parada, como si nada.

Lo siento – fue todo lo que dije.

Solo… vámonos… ¿si? – pidió. – vámonos antes de que llegue la policía.

Ok – me arregle la franela un poco. Me quedo arrugada. Y volvi a agarrar a MI chica. Si, MI CHICA. Le tome de las manos y la acompañe a su carro.

Ves..y no querias que te acompañara a tu carro. – dije – no puedo ni pensar en lo que te hubiera pasado sino hubiera venido contigo.

No me hubiera pasado nada. Se Karate y Tae-Kuando se defenderme sola – dijo. ¿en serio? Pensé. Esta chica no deja de asombrarme. Primero me gano en la carrera donde nos conocimos. O como yo le dije "le deje ganar". Sabe de motos y ahora sabe defensa personal. Llegamos a su auto.

Bueno..aquí me quedo yo – dijo.

Si, bueno..pasa buenas noches – dije tocándome el cabello. Besalabesalabesala, imbécil. Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza. Su celular sono, ello lo saco de su pequeña cartera color crema. Abrió los ojos sorpendida ¿Quién le habrá chateado?.

Me tengo que ir, rápido. Una amiga tiene un problema y debo ir a ayudarla. – dijo.

¿Qué problema? Quizá yo también pueda ayudarte. – dije. No quería que se metiera en problemas. Yo quería protegerla de todo y de todos.

No es nada grave. Solo cambiarle el aceite a su moto. Es todo. Me voy, gracias por todo Riven. – se acerco rápidamente a mi y me beso los labios. Que labios tan suaves. Y huelen a frambuesa. Pensé. No pude decir nada, ella se monto al carro rápido y arranco de una vez.

-Bloom-

Le había enviado un mensaje a Musa, llevaba ya mucho tiempo intentando perder a mi perseguidor. No quería llevarlo cerca de mi apartamento. Pues allí mismo esta Stella y cerca vivimos las demás. Seria muy riesgoso. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Conteste.

¿Musa? – dije

_Si aquí estoy, te estoy viendo. Te ando esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. _Me dijo

Llevo mas de 30 minutos intentando perderlo y no puedo – le dije

_Voy a intentar ponerme alado para ver quien es – _me respondio

Dale. –

Vi como el carro de mi amiga se coloca detrás de mi perseguidor, y luego se le colocaba a un lado y luego daba una vuelta para que no fuera sospechoso. Mi celular volvió a sonar.

Viste quien es? – pregunte de una vez.

_Si, y no creo que sea alguien es la Agencia Fontana Roja - _respondio

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte

_Es un mujer _ dijo

¿Una mujer? –

_Si, pero tendras que detenerla. Mas al frente hay un callejón. Estaciona el carro y ve al callejón. Yo ire tras de ti. Y has lo que tengas quehacer – _me dijo

Si toca, toca – dije. Colgué.

Hice el plan de Musa. Estacione mi auto y rápidamente baje de el, camina a paso rápido al callejón. Mire a mis espaldas y vi que el carro que me seguía hizo lo mismo. Segui caminando, ahora podía escuchar como unos tacones me seguían. Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse, la adrenalina estaba comenzando a invadir mi cuerpo. Di la vuelta al callejón, la mujer paso alado mio y no me percato. Era de pelo rubio cenizo y de ojos color chocolate claro tenia un vestido color crema y zapatos de tacon bajo chocolates. La agarre del brazo y con una mano agarre sus dos manos a sus espaldas. Con mi otra mano, la pase alrededor de su cuello. Era una llave.

¿Quién eres y porque me sigues? – pregunte.

La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Por qué sales con Sky? – me dijo. El sonido de su voz era fastidiosa.

Apenas dijo su nombre, me enoje demasiado y comencé a apretar mas mi agarre a su cuello – no lo metas a él en esto y responde mi pregunta ¡ahora! – dije

Auch, me lastimas. Yo soy Diaspro Diamonds, la prometida de Sky – dijo. – quien eres tu?

Estaba en shock, acaso ella dijo prometida?Sky estaba comprometido? El me besaba estando con ella? Me sentí engañada, traicionada.

Hey – se escuche decir, era la voz de Musa - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Entonces quien eres? – volvió a preguntar Diaspro.

Yo no soy nadie que a ti te importe. Ahora vete – dije soltando mi agarre, cuando la solte pude ver el anillo de compromiso, era hermoso. Lo odie. – vete. Ahora.

Solo quiero que te alejes de Sky – dijo Diaspro

¿Sky? Y porque tu le dices a mi amiga eso? – pregunto Musa a Diaspro

Es su prometida – dije en un tono poco audible pero Musa me escucho pues llevo sus manos a su boca en forma de asombro.

Bloom – dijo Musa.

Te dije que te fueras, Diaspro –dije mirando con rabia a la chica.

La chica hizo caso y comenzó a irse. Cuando ya no pude escuchar sus tacones comencé a llorar, Musa se acerco a mi y me abrazo en forma de consolacion.

Hablaria seriamente con él.

-Brandon-

Me había sorprendido sobre las palabras que le dije a Stella, ella se separo un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos.

Brandon – fue todo lo que dijo.

Stella, yo se que es muy pronto. En verdad lo sé, es la segunda vez que te veo desde hace meses. Pero… - mire hacia otro lado, en verdad yo quería estar con ella..siempre… no podría soportar que otro sujeto entrara en su vida. Creo que deberíamos empezar siendo amigo. Pensé. Honestamente no me sentiría muy a gusto con el hecho de no poder decirle nada. Suspire – si quieres pdemos esperar pero bueno… lo que quiero es que.. – no dejo que terminara de hablar, había puesto uno de sus dedos en mis labios. No entendia porque hizo eso.

Agua – dijo

¿ah? – dije

Ella se fue a la cocina por unos segundos hubo silencio y luego un grito.

CHIARO! – dijo

Cuando fui a la cocina vi que el cachorrito acababa de orinar una maquina. Vi su cara de enojo que tierna pensé. Y luego le dio una suave nalgada al cachorro y fue a buscar unos periódicos. Me fui al balcón y había una hermosa viste del cielo. Me acerque y me tropeze con algo, baje la mirada y vi una caja de arena.

Tambien tienes un gato? – dije en voz alta para que ella pudiera escucharme.

Ella se acerco a mi – no. Porque lo dices? - pregunto

Por la caja de arena – dije como si fuera obvio

Es el baño de Chiaro – dijo

No pude evitar reir a a carcajadas y eso hizo que Stella hiciera un puchero y eso hizo que me diera aun mas risa.

¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? Asi no tengo que recoger sus gracias..esta entrenando para que ese sea SU baño. Ya vera..cachorro sucio dijo con un tono enojada.

Pobre, ya veo porque se desquito con esa maquina. – me rei – lo quieres pasar al otro bando es normal que se rehuse.

Ella suavizo su rostro y comenzó a reir también. Ella miro su reloj.

Brandon, no iras a tu casa? - pregunto

No, nadie me espera. Asi que, no hay problema..sabes.. al verte con Chiaro aquella noche me dieron ganas de comprarme un cachorro.. pero no he encontrado al adecuado. – dije

Asi que te gustan los perros también? – pregunto

Sí, y me gustaría que me hablaras mas sobre los perros y lo que sabes -

Stella camino hasta las cortinas blancas que tenia, se veía tan hermoso en el contraste con la noche, la luna y las estrellas. Le sonreí.

Y que te gustaría saber? – me pregunto.

Stella. ¿tienes novio? – pregunte

-Stella-

Me sorprendi sobre su pregunta pero entonces recordé que intentaba decirme algo antes de escuchar a Chiaro.

No – fue todo lo que dije.

¿puedo saber cuantos has tenidos? – pregunto

Para serte sincera, solamente uno..después solo han sido aventuras, se podría decir – dije. Hubo un momento de silencio decidi volver a hablar - ¿y que de ti? Es frecuente que vayan chicas a tu casa?

¿aque te refieres? - pregunto

Pues a la chica que llego a tu casa aquel dia – dije

Oh! Eso..no, ella quiere conmigo hace un tiempo y a veces suele ser un poco pesada – dijo.

Se había vuelto a formar un silencio. Quería saber porque Brandon me dijo que no quería volver a estar sola.

Brandon – dije

Si, Stella? –

Olvidalo, ¿Qué ibas a decir? – dije

No, las damas primero..adelante – dijo. Ugh, odio cuando hacen eso. Pensé.

El me sonrio y retrocediomas para inclinarse mejor en el balcón y asi poder quedar a mi altura.

Bueno..porque dijiste que no querias estar solo? –

El suspiro. – bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo novia..me siento solo. Siempre que conozco a una mujer esta siempre busca..bien.. nadiea buscado nada serio conmigo y yo tampoco lo he hecho pero eso ya no es asi.. no desde que te conoci – dijo. – admito que al principio no te vi de una forma diferente pero después cuando sonreíste y te recordé abrazando a Chiaro y durmiendo con el. – hizo un sonido de risa – sentí celos de tu cachorro.

Me comenze a reir por lo que había escuchado.

Te pusiste celoso de un cachorrito? – dije. El me sonrio con tristeza.

Aunque no lo creas, ya ni siquiera recordaba como se sentía abrazar a alguien. Nadie me ha tratado ni con decima parte del cariño con la que tu tratas a Chiaro - dijo

Si bueno. Antes de Chiaro me sentía familiar. Te hara bien comprar un cachorrito, te lo a seuro ellos te pueden alegrar la vida. – dije

Yo no quiero un cachorrito Stella. Yo te quero a ti, quiero tus sonrias, tu voz, tus ojos y ese brillo tan especial que tienes en ellos. Yo quiero el calor de tu cuerpo al abrazarte, la suavidad de tus labios y también su sabor. Yo quiero tu dulce aroma Stella. Yo quiero tus abrazos, yo quiero tomar tu mano e ir por un helado eso es lo quiero Stella. Quiero creer en ti, quiero confiar en ti, quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero ofrecerte mi corazón. –

Me sentí conmovida, pero no dije nada.

Bien, entiendo tu silencio. Pero podrias si quiere ser mi amiga? Por favor, necesito si quiera verte. Tu me has hecho sentir vivo de nuevo. Has hecho que mi corazón vuelva a latir. Yo caminaba muerto por el mundo. Solamente quiero regalarte una esperanza, una oportunidad, compañía aunque sea como amigo. Eso es todo – termino de decir.

Brandon -

Tenia un poco de miedo pero quería darme la oportunidad con el, quería que si me llego a sentir triste o algo llamarlo.

Brandon, quiero estar contigo – dije con una sonrisa.

Brandon me miro con un brillo en los ojos realmente especial. El me abrazo con fuerza, creo que se sentía feliz de que lo hubiera aceptado.

Stella, te lo juro que no te arrepentiras.. lo juro - dijo

Nos separamos un poco y el se inclino hacia mi, yo también me inclina hacia delante para esperar un beso en mis labios. Lo quería, quería sentirme querida y acompañada. No era lo mismo, tener la compañía de mis amigas a la de Brandon. Era diferente. Sentí que iba al cielo cuando Brandon comenzó a besarme con suavidad y yo simplemente correspondi, me aferre mas a su espada. En ese momento solo existamos el y yo. Pero luego sentí que Brandon cai. Mire a un lado y estaba Layla con un bate.

¡LAYLA! ¿Qué has hecho? – dije enojada.

Ese tipo no te estaba obligando? – pregunto ella de manera inocente.

NO – dije enojada.

Ups! Tecna, falsa alarma. Era el novio – dijo mirando para atrás, Tecna salía y guardaba su arma. Era un jarron. Estoy comenzando a odiarme por haberles dado una copia de las llaves de mi apartamento.

-Brandon-

Abri mis ojos sintiendo un tremendo dolor en mi cabeza, luego me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama, me sente tratando de recordar lo que sucedió y me acorde del golpe que me dieron.

¿Nos habran atacado? ¡Stella! – grite

Me levante corriendo hacia fuera, si lastimaron a Stella jamás me lo perdonaría, corri por el pasillo y llegue a la sala, nada. Fui a la cocina y vi a Chiaro. Vi por todas partes y nada. Comenze a preocuparme. Pero no vi nada, me di por vencido y vi a Chiaro caminando hasta el cuarto donde había despertado y el subió a la cama.

Dime Chiaro ¿A dónde fue Stella? – le pregunte al cachorro

El cachorro me miro interrogante, me puse de pie y ya mas calmado me puse a pensar de que no había señal de forcejeo, además si me hubieran querido hacer daño no me llevarían a una cama ¿no? Me sente en la orilla y Chiaro fue a mis piernas. Comence a ver su habitación y en el espejo había una nota. Soy un estúpido. Pensé. Me levante cargando a Chiaro.

"_Brandon, perdona por irme sin avisar pero tuve una emergencia en el trabajo, habían unos problemas con unos anuncios que estaban mal. Tuve que irme.. ¡ah! Y por el golpe, realmente lo siento una amiga pensó que me forzabas. No se de donde se le ocurrió eso. Come, la nevera esta llena. Por favor alimenta a Chiaro y programa la maquina para una semana. Estare ese tiempo arreglando el problemita. Lo siento. Besos –Stella" _

Stella – fue todo lo que dije. Suspire. Asi que no la vere durante una semana. – que injusto que me la quiten justo cuando la tenia de nuevo – volvi a suspirar, me levante junto con Chiaro yendo a prepararle un poco de su comida con leche. Quería quedarme pero no me parece bueno comer aquí. Agarre mi celular tenia 17 llamadas perdidas y comenzó a sonar de nuevo

¿Alo? – dije

_¿Por qué no contestabas la llamada? –_

Sky, que paso? -

_Tienes que venir a la agencia. Ahora –_

Tengo que descanzar – suspire.

_No te estábamos preguntando. Es una orden – _se le escucho decir de fondo a Riven. Ese tipo de verdad que es duro.

Okay, estaba dormido –

_Pero no estabas en tu casa – _se escucho de fondo la voz de Helia. Altavoz. - _ Venga, Brandon. Somos un equipo. Debes venir._

Ok –

Suspire y colgué, ahora debo caminar hasta mi casa. Me fije bien en el edificio y en la calle. Ya que en una semana estare llegando a este lugar para llevar a Stella a algún lugar. O quizás en otros días mas, comenzare a trabajar de nuevo y no podre verla. Suspire. Volvi a mirar el edificio.

Esta semana buscare un cachorro – dije en voz alta. – Quiza una cachorrita. – dije con una sonrisa

CONTINUARA..

**¿PUEDEN CREER QUE ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO EN MI TRABAJO? Cada vez que veía a mi Jefe ponía cara de profesional de "Hago algo de la empresa". Lo escribi con MUCHA MUCHA calma pues debía hacer otras cosas. Espero que a pesar de mi falta de orientación y a la corrida de mi tiempo. El capitulo les haya gustado. Espero reviews (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Que tal? Aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo de Sr y Sra Grey. Y aprovechó para responderle a:******

**MVVA: No es que sea una vieja. Sólo tengo 18 años :3.******

**Michel123: HEY! Me leíste la mente.. tengo pensando hacer una escena así pero más adelante. Pero de que irá en el fic. Va :D.******

**Michel95: Sí, vale. No problem.******

**Isabella Haruno: Aquí te va el siguiente capítulo :D.******

**Kattval: Sí, Sky es malo. Pero tengo pensando algo muy lindo para más adelante para ellos. Gracias por comentar.******

**Ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Así que a leer..****  
**  
**CAPITULO 7**

-Stella-

Iba muy pensativa en el avión. Íbamos todas en un comercial. Tecna era la que iba a mi lado. Ella estaba usando su ordenador. Estaba el pasillo en medio y luego estaba Layla con Bloom. Y atrás de ellas iba Flora y Musa.

¿Te pasa algo, Stella? - me pregunto Bloom desde su asiento.

Estoy indecisa - le respondí.

Tecna cerró su computador y me miro interrogante.

¿Porqué? - pregunto Tecna.

No sé si pueda soportar no matar a cada hombre que vea - le respondí.

Musa que estaba escuchando comenzó a reírse, después de calmarse como cinco minutos después me miro divertida.

¿Porqué? - pregunto ahora Musa.

Iba a decir pero Layla se me adelantó - Por favor, chicas.. ¿en serio? Flora, tú más que nadie sabes como tratan los iraquíes a las mujeres. Nos dicen basura. - dijo Layla.

Quizás el único motivo por la cual los de la agencia Fontana Roja enviaron a Phoebe allá es porqué si se escapa no encontrará ayuda - respondió Flora.

Por eso vamos por ella - dijo Bloom.

Sí, vamos para allá porqué los de la Agencia Fontana Roja atrapó a una de nuestras agentes y teníamos que rescatarla.

¿Y si hay unos tipos golpeando a alguna muchacha? ¿Deberíamos permitirnos? - hablo Layla. Sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo a que pensarán que las mujeres sólo éramos un pedazo de carne. Y saben.. pienso lo mismo.

Layla, sabes que no debemos de involucrarnos. Ya fuimos advertidas por Faragonda - respondió Tecna.

Pero esas mujeres necesitan ayuda - dije - me están haciendo sentir impotente. Deberíamos castrar a cada maldito.

Tecna me miro con malicia.

Debes de conocer al tipo primero - me dijo Tecna.

Pues que conozcan mis balas ¿Verdad Layla? - dije.

Claro que si, chica - dijo ella del otro lado.

Entonces.. - hablo Tecna - ¿Nos hubieras perdonado si hubiéramos castrado a tu querido novio? Stella, Stella, Stella. Relacionandote con el enemigo.

Layla se lanzó a reír y yo comencé a sonrojarme.

Brandon es diferente - dije

¿Así se llama tu novio? - hablo Musa.

No te dejes engañar Stella - hablo Bloom. La mire se notaba enojada - Ya es una lástima no poder prevenirle que si te lástima, YO lastimare su carita bonita.

Basta - dije.

Bloom sigue molesta - dijo Musa con un tono cantarin

¿Porqué? - pregunto Flora.

Sky esta comprometido - respondió Musa.

¡MUSA! - le reclamó Bloom.

¿QUE? - dijimos todas menos Bloom y Musa.

Es un idiota - dijo Bloom cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Hubo un momento de silencio.

Pero, vamos Stella. - hablo Tecna - Admite que no querías salir de allí

¡TECNA! - le reclame yo.

¡Claro que si! - hablo Layla - Y si no hubiéramos llegado habrían terminado en..

¡LAYLA! - reclame ahora a Layla.

El resto del viaje nos tocó guardar silencio. Puesto que los pasajeros del avión comenzaron a molestarse por las risitas y los gritos. Bloom nos contó sobre lo de Sky. Pero despues de unos minutos cada quien en sus cosas. Nos bajamos, fuimos al lugar en dónde nos tenían nuestro hotel y allí nuestras armas y las cosas necesarias.

-Layla-

Horas después de instalarnos, inspeccionamos, dimos vueltas cerca de la base y a la par había un templo. Sería fácil colarse por medio de ese lugar, pero teníamos un problema. Si nos atrapaban abriendo un hoyo, nos esperaba la muerte.

Sera mejor esperar y hacerlo en dos días - dijo Flora.

¿Porqué? - pregunto Stella. - Hagamos esto rápido.

Flora tiene razón - hablo Musa.

Ustedes son las que saben de las culturas de los países - hablo Bloom - dígannos.

Son celebraciones y asi todo esto quedará tranquilo - término de decir Flora.

Bueno, regresemos - hablo Tecna.

¿Y si entramos un momento? - dije.

Vi como todas quedaron en silencio - de acuerdo, pero sólo un momento - hablo Bloom.

Fuimos y habían dos hombres en la entrada, nos miraban molestos.

No pueden entrar así - dijo uno de los hombres.

Sólo será un momento - dijo Stella.

El otro hombro nos muro cuidadosamente. Stella, Musa y yo teníamos unos short, pero Bloom, Tecna y Flora llevaban unas faldas muy cortas, todas teníamos una playera de nuestro color favorito y tennis blancos.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a mirarnos con lujuria pero a la ves enfadados. Sabíamos que estar vestidas así era una ofensa, porqué para estos hombres una mujer no debía tener tanta libertad.

No sé pueden vestir así en este lugar - hablo el otro hombre.

¡ESTAS LOCO! Hace una calor terrible - dije yo, enojada -

En ese momento una mujer qué estaba toda cubierta e incluso con un velo estaba entrando pero la detuve

¿Acaso no tienes calor? - le pregunté.

Un poco - me respondió la mujer.

Mire a uno de los hombres e iba a quitarle esa enorme cosa que traía pero una mano me detuvo. Fue Bloom.

Stop, Layla! They can be punish her if you do that - hablo Bloom en Inglés. **(Traducción: ¡Detente Layla! Ellos la pueden castigar, sí haces eso)****  
**  
Don't do it - hablo Musa. **(Traducción: No lo hagas)****  
**  
I will not allow - les respondí**. (Traducción: No lo permitiré)****  
**  
She should already be used to this weather. Don't worry. You know that eventually you get used - hablo Flora**. (Traducción: Ella ya debe de estar acostumbrada a este clima. No te preocupes. Sabes que con el tiempo te acostumbras)****  
**  
Pensé en mi misión y deje las cosas así. Nos marchamos de ese lugar. Flora y Musa hablaron el idioma original del lugar pidiendo disculpas. Cuando llegamos al hotel donde estábamos. Estaba furiosa y me senté en una esquina frente al aire acondicionado.

Tranquila, Layla - dijo Tecna.

Te entendemos, Layla. Sabemos qué esas mujeres no viven. - dijo Stella - son como unas esclavas.

Sonreí. Sabía que Stella me comprendía.

Pero debemos entender qué estas personas creen así. Ellas viven de esta manera. No debemos entrometernos - dijo Bloom

Eso es cierto. Sus madres desde pequeña les enseñan que es correcto vivir así - hablo Musa.

Eso es inhumano -

-Musa-

Suspire, iba a resultar imposible calmar a mi amiga. Será bueno que tuviera esa furia cuando atacaramos pero no ahora. O podríamos tener problemas con esta misión.

Nos esperamos los dos días como dijo Flora. Estábamos ya calmadas pero decidimos esperar un día extra. Yo había salido a dar una vuelta y escuche unos tipos en un callejón. Me acerqué y vi a dos tipos a la par aparentemente sujetando algo. Me acerqué un poco y no era algo, era a una chica. No pude evitar no acordarme de lo que pasó en el callejón con Riven. Esos tipos querían violarla. No lo pense dos veces. Y acabe con esos sujetos. La chica estaba traumatizada y se lanzó en mis brazos a llorar. Estaba segura qué si me descubrían nos dispararían y no tenía mis armas. Sólo salí con mis dos navajas habituales. Abrace a la tipa y la llave a nuestro hotel. Cuando llegue, vi que la chica estaba apuñalada. Vi a mis amigas que me miraron.

Musa ¿Qué haces hecho? - pregunto Bloom.

La pregunta es.. ¿A cuantos les pateaste el trastero? - pregunto Layla.

No la iba a dejar ahí para que esos tipos jugarán con ella. La hirieron. - dije.

Le castigaron el abdomen. Sera mejor que la atendamos y rápido o puede morir - dije Flora. Ella y Bloom sabían de primeros auxilios así qué ellas se encargaron.

Al día siguiente estábamos tomando una taza de té hecho por Flora. T la chica se levanto preocupada. Dio un suspiro al ver que éramos mujeres.

¿Ya estas bien? - pregunto Flora. De forma maternal.

La chica tímida asintió. Era una niña. Quizás tendría 15 años o un poco más.

Nos costó convencer a Bloom pero terminó llamando a la agencia y la señorita Faragonda le dijo que si ella aceptaba la reclutarian.  
A Roxy también le molestaban las costumbres del país pero no podíamos hacer nada. Después de que Stella le dio ropa para que pasará sin problema. Y Tecna la ayudó con el pasaporte falso para que fuera. Después de esto. Esperamos la noche.

Cuando se hizo de noche ya estábamos todas listas.

-Tecna-

Ya era cerca de la media noche y ya habíamos ido a nuestro lugar, y comenzamos a abrir el hoyo en la pared. No tardamos mucho y no hicimos ruido con el acido que yo había llevado. De paso el ácido se llevó la del otro lado ya que se abrió sin problemas. Entramos cuidadosamente.

Hagan silencio - hablo Bloom - esto puede ser peligroso.

¿Todo listo para lo de la celda, Tecna? - me pregunto Layla.

Sí - fue todo lo que dije.

Para nuestra sorpresa, la celda estaba abierto. Seguimos caminando y vimos unas sombras acercarse.

Phoebe - dijo Musa. Llamó a su amiga y estaba alado de alguien parecía de la agencia Fontana Roja.  
Layla fue dónde el tipo y salto encima por encima de el.. agarró sus manos en forma de esposas y lo puso contra la pared. Stella ya había sacado su arma y la había puesto en la cien del tipo.

Lo que te pasa por meterte con las nuestras - dijo Stella.

NO! Esperen - nos detuvo Phoebe - él me liberó por favor, me ayudó. Déjenlo ir.

¿Ah? - pregunto Bloom.

Hablamos luego de esta reunion amistosa. Debemos irnos de base enemiga - dije.

Cuando llegamos esa misma noche Phoebe se fue. Nosotras nos vamos después.

-Helia-

Estaba con Timmy, Brandon y Sky caminando por unos pasillos y viene Nabu a nosotros. Sé le veía preocupado.  
Se escapó - hablo Nabu.

¿Que? - dijo Timmy. - ¿Como paso?

No lo sabemos - siguió hablando Nabu. Riven salió detrás de Nabu.

Las de Alfea entraron - dijo Riven - Al parecer abrieron un hoyo en la pared y se entraron.

Brandon golpeó la pared y yo suspire.

Vine por gusto. Justo cuando iba a recorte a la pequeña cacho.. - no terminó de decir lo que estaba diciendo Brandon. Todos los miramos con cara interrogante - una Doberman, es extraña. En lugar de ser negra con las carcas características de ellos en cafe. Ella es de pelaje rubio oscuro y sus patas son blancas. Es especial. Y cuando la iba a traer Sky me llamo. - término de decir.

¿Te gustan los perros? - le pregunté a Brandon.

Pobrecita, se morirá de hambre - dijo Riven con una sonrisa burlona.

Voy a aprender a cuidarla - respondió Brandon a Riven.

Tranquilos - hable - ya no tendremos que estar aquí. Podemos agarrar el próximo vuelo a casa.

Sí, también quiero volver rápido - hablo Riven - quiero ver a Mu.. - se detuvo.

Eso fue todo. Durante varias horas estuvimos molestando a Riven.

-Brandon-

Después de unas horas de molestar a Riven. Nos separamos a dormir un poco. Ya que a la mañana siguiente tendríamos nuestro vuelo. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto. Estábamos todos reunidos.

Tendremos que ser más rápidos, muchachos - dijo Sky - Las de Alfea nos llevan un poco de ventaja.

Es cierto - hablo Timmy.

Esas mujeres - dijo con un poco de enojo Riven.

Vámonos rápidos. Quiero ver a Stella - dije

¿La chica de la cual nos hablaste? - me pregunto Sky.

Si. Es hermosa esa chica - dije.

Y tu Sky? - dijo Helia - No esta bien que salgas con una chica estando comprometido.

Lo sé, lo sé - hablo Sky. - pero de verdad que Bloom es increíble. Además ustedes saben que no amo a Diaspro. Es como un matrimonio arreglado. Debo hablar con ellos, eso es todo.

Tus padres pueden ser muy a la antigua - hablo Nabu.

Comenzamos a caminar a las puertas del avión.

Pero has estado muchos años con esa chica - hablo Riven. Todos los miramos extrañados. - ¿Que? Los escucho hablar. Estoy en su grupo. - se defendió.

Creo que esa chica que conociste te cambio, hermano - dijo Nabu colocando una mano en su hombro.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos, nos sentamos cada uno distraído. Deje las cosas y me dirigí al baño. Al salir choque con alguien.

Perdón - dije

Esta bien, no hay problema - Hablo la chica. Esa voz. Levante la mirada y no podía creerlo.

Stella - dije. Sonreí y la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo.

Tengo que ir al baño, ya regresó - me dijo Stella.

Yo no podía evitar no mirarla, llevaba una falda muy corta y ajustada. Pero levante mi vista y vi su cabello rubio. Estaba muy hermoso. Me apoye en la pared y la espere. Ella salió.

¿Dónde está tu asiento? - pregunté.

Stella camino y me sorprendí al ver que ella estaba al principio de la sala y yo en la parte de atras.

¿Como es que no te vi? - pregunté.

No tengo idea. - respondió.

Vi a su lado y estaba una chica morena.

¿He is not the man? - hablo la chica a Stella. **(traducción: ¿el no es el hombre?**

Me imagino que hablo en Inglés para que no entendiera. Pero entendí perfectamente.

Stella suspiro y me miro.

Brandon, te presentó a Layla. Fue ella quién te dio el saludo aquel día - hablo Stella..

Hey! Tecna estaba conmigo también - se defendió Layla.

Yo soy la Tecna de quién habla - hablo una chica al otro lado.

Ellas son mis mejores amigas. Trabajan conmigo - dijo Stella.

Soy Bloom -

Flora -

Musa -

Siento lo del golpe - hablo Layla.

Esta bien - dije pero me quedé mirando a Musa y Bloom. - Bloom y Musa ¿eh?. Son nombres únicos. - dije. Ellas no dijeron nada - disculpa.. yo creo que Bloom sale con mi mejor amigo.

¿Ah? - dijo la pelirroja.

¿Tú mejor amigo es Sky? - me pregunto Stella.

Sí. Exactamente, están allá atrás conmigo. Se sienta alado de otro amigo. - dije.

¿Que tal si yo cambio de puesto con tu mejor amigo? - hablo Musa.

¡MUSA! - le reclamó Bloom.

Ah, vale. Pero.. sólo con una condición - dije.

¿Cuál? - pregunta Layla.

Tú y yo también cambiamos de puesto, Layla. - dije - allá atrás esta un amigo mío también.

Helia comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba de pie.

¿Piensas estar de pie todo el vuel.. Flora? - hablo Helia.

Helia - dijo la mencionada.

¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto Helia.

Vine por asuntos de trabajo - respondió ella. Ella estaba alado de la que se dijo que su nombre era Tecna.

Bien, tú también quieres cambiar de puesto? - hablo Tecna - honestamente. No tengo ningún problema.

Yo dejé de prestar atención a los demás. - entonces? Cambiamos Layla? - le pregunté.

Claro, te la debo por el golpe - dijo - ¿Dónde te sientas? - le señale el puesto y ella fue. Yo me sente alado de Stella. La mire y le di un beso en los labios.

-Layla-

Me senté dónde debía estar Brandon, su amigo venía mirando por la ventana así que no le vi la cara.

Brandon, estoy pensando en tirarme en Bongie ¿lo hacemos? - volteo a verme y se quedó igual de sorprendido que yo.

¿Nabu? -

Hola Layla. ¿Y Brandon? Digo.. ¿como estas aquí? - pregunto.

Se sentó en mi puesto alado de Stella. Es que lo lastime con un bate.. sabes es una divertida historia - respondí. - ¿Que haces tu aquí?

Vine con Brandon y otros compañeros de trabajo ah bueno.. hacer un trabajo. - respondió.

-Musa-

Hola - me acerqué dónde un chivo rubio - Emm.. tú mejor amigo Brandon me dijo que te ibas a sentar en mi puesto y yo en el..

Sí, ya me envío un mensaje - dijo. - ¿de verdad eres amiga de Bloom?

Sí, soy Musa - dije levantando mi mano en forma de saludo.

Sky -

El chico que tenía alado volteo a verme.

¿Musa? -

¿Riven? -

¿Ah? Con que tu eres la famosa Musa de la cual escuchamos tanto - dijo Sky. No pude evitar sonrojarme. - creo que este cambio fue para bien después de todo. Me retiró - el sé levantó. Y yo me senté.

¿Que haces aquí? - me pregunto.

Vine por asuntos de trabajo. Stella necesitab.. - no pude terminar.

También eres amiga de la novia de Brandon? - me pregunto.

-Tecna-

Había cambiado de puesto con Helia. Después de que me señalo su puesto, fui hasta allá. El chico tenía un abrigo con capota así que no le vi la cara, y el tampoco me miro a mi.  
Estaba en su computador. Y yo también abrí el mío.

Oh! Me hizo jaquemate - dijo. Mire a su computador.

Es que no debiste mover por allí a la Reina - dije yo. - sí hubieras movido al tercer cuadro negro, pudiste ganar.

Tienes razón, gracias - dijo. - ¿Tecna?

¿Timmy?

-Bloom-

Estoy odiando a Musa en estos momentos. Tenía a mi lado al chico que me besaba y estaba comprometido.

¿Bloom, te pasa algo? - me pregunto. Intento poner su mano encima de la mía pero la quite bruscamente. Hubo unos minutos de silencio - ¿Bloom?

Hay una cosa que no me gusta Sky - hable mirándolo a los ojos, sentí que salían chispas de fuego de ellos - La men-ti-ra.

El me miro confundido - Te entiendo.. creo que a nadie.

¿En serio él tiene el valor de decir eso?. Pensé. Mi enojo comenzó a crecer más.

¿No tienes ninguna verdad que decirme. sky? - le pregunté.

Me siguió mirando confundido. - Pues no. Tú sí?

No - dije. Deje de mirarlo y comencé a mirar por la ventana - ¿Y tu anillo de compromiso?

¿ah? -

Lo mire desafiante - tú anillo de compromiso, Sky. Ese anillo que los chicos que están apuntó de CASARSE - dije.

-Sky-

¿Como se enteró? Pensé.

¿Como... -

Tú prometida me siguió. - no dejó que terminará de hablar.

Bloom, no es lo que piensas..

¿Ah no?, ¿No querías tener una última aventura antes de casarte? - me dijo, sé le notaba enojada. Y se que tiene motivos.

No te voy a mentir, sí. Pero te conocí Bloom. Y me fascinaste - dije. - de verdad yo..

No me digas nada, Sky. - dijo - me mentiste.

Sí, lo sé. Y sé que estas en todo tu derecho de estar enojada conmigo. Pero por favor escuchame. - le pedí, casi en forma de ruego.

Ella se me quedo mirando, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

Yo no la amo, Bloom -

Ja! ¿Estas esperando a que crea que le pediste matrimonio a una chica que no amas? - me dijo

Yo no le pedí nunca matrimonio - dije.

¿Que quieres decir? -

Que jamás se lo pedí. Mis padres arreglaron ese compromiso. Desde joven me decían que yo me iba a casar con ella. Porqué su familia es de buen estatus social y que debía casarme con ella - dije.

¿Tus padres te obligaron? - pregunto.

No me obligaron, pero.. me lo dijeron tanto desde que era pequeño que se me metió en la cabeza que debía casarme con ella. Y simplemente lo acepte - dije - pero luego te conocí Bloom. Conocí lo que de verdad es querer a alguien. Lo que es el amor. Que cuando despierto lo primero en que pienso eres tu y que antes de dormir errs lo último en quien pienso. Que siempre me pregunto si estas bien, sí ya comiste, sí necesitas algo, sí me estás pensando como yo te pienso en ti.

Sky -

No, no digas nada. Por favor, déjame hablar. Sé que debes estar pensando que soy un idiota. Y si esta bien, quizás lo sea por no decirte la verdad desde el comienzo. Pero sólo dame una oportunidad para enmendar mi error - le tome una mano - por favor, sólo una.

¿Y como harás eso? -

Ya lo tenía pensando. Sólo que no así, pensaba hablar con mi familia primero y luego contigo. Pero.. las cosas no salieron como pensé así que.. ve conmigo a un baile. - dije

¿A un baile? - me pregunto.

Es un baile de beneficencia. Mi familia va a ir y yo quiero que vayas conmigo. Déjame demostrarte al frente de todos que sólo contigo quiero estar - la miraba fijamente a los ojos, para que viera que todo lo que le decía era sincero.

De acuerdo -

-Stella-

El vuelo se pasó rápido, oh bueno. Así lo sentí yo. Brandon y yo hablamos de nuestra infancia y de cosas sin importancia.

Cuando llegamos todos nos sentimos más aliviados. Estábamos los 12 en las puertas ya del aeropuerto.

Ven, Musa. Te llevó la maleta - dijo Riven, agarrando la maleta de Musa.

Que romántico, Riven. No conocía ese lado tuyo - dijo Helia.

Y al fin alguien domo a la bestia - hablo Nabu.

¿Flora te acompañó a casa? - le pregunto Helia a Flora. Mi amiga se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

Nos vemos - dijeron Helia y Flora al mismo tiempo que se marchaba.

¿Nos vemos esta noche Layla? - pregunto Nabu.

Sí - respondió - Layla voy a casa me doy una ducha, me relajo y te llamó.

Bien - dijo Nabu. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla - nos vemos chicos.  
Bloom.. - hablo Sky - quieres que..

No - respondió Bloom. - me voy sola, adiós chicas. Fue un placer conocerlos a ustedes - Bloom ignoro cualquier comentario de Sky y agarró un taxi.

Lo merezco. Nos vemos - se despidió Sky.

Nosotros también nos vamos. Vamos Musa te llevó tus cosas a casa - hablo Riven, agarrando la mano de Musa y se fueron.

De verdad que lo perdimos - hablo Brandon.

Mejor así. Será más relajado - hablo Timmy. - yo también me retiro. Tecna te acompañó agarrar al taxi - le sonrió Timmy a Tecna.

De acuerdo - respondió. Y se fueron.

Bien sólo quedamos tu y yo - dije yo.

Sí, ¿puedes acompañarme a un lugar? - dijo Brandon - sé que estas cansada pero..

Sí, Claro - no deje que terminará de hablar.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta un hermoso auto deportivo. No pude evitar sorprenderme pues era..

¿Tirarse un Viper? -

Brandon sonrió y me abrió la puerta era de color negro. Yo amo esa marca de auto. Brandon se subió después.

¿Te gustan los Viper? - me pregunto.

Son mis favoritos - respondí.

Brandon me llevó a una cada alejada de la ciudad, llegamos en la noche pero no me importó. Pasamos más de una hora en camino pero finalmente llegamos a una casa que se encontraba a orilla de carretera.

¿qué hacemos aquí? - pregunté.

Ya veras -

¿sera para una cita? Pensé. El comenzó a tocar la puerta y una pareja de ancianos nos abrieron.

Perdónenme pero tuve una emergencia de trabajo - dijo Brandon  
Oh, sabes que no hay problema. Eres un buen muchacho y sabemos que la vas a cuidar - dijo la anciana de ojos azules y cabello blanco y de tez blanca. Estaba vestida con un vestido larga de rosas.

Ven, sigueme - dijo el señor, también tenía el cabello blanco pero se le notaban uñas cuantas partes en negro. De ojos negros y traía un pantalón fe tela gris y una camisa larga blanca.

Brandon me miro y tomó de mi mano siguiendo al anciano. Fuimos hasta una de las habitaciones de la parte de atrás. Y habían unos hermosos cachorritos Doberman.cálculo que tenían unas dos semanas de nacidos. El anciano sé acercó y tomó uno y se lo entregó a Brandon.

Toda suya, joven - hablo el anciano.

Muchas gracias - le agradeció Brandon.

Salimos con el cachorrito y al entrar al carro no aguante.

¿Me la das? - pregunté maravillada. Brandon me la entregó - Oh! Es tan hermosa.

Sí, lo es. Se llamará Sole - dijo él. (Sole significa "Sol" en Italiano. Y se pronuncia Soule)

Mire a Brandon y luego enfoque mi mirada en la cachorra. Era rubia y las puntas eran blancas.

¿Porqué es de eso color? ¿O es de raza pura? - dije

Sí lo es, simplemente nació así. Es única - respondió.

Mire a la cachorra y la acaricie. Se veía contenta.

¿Porqué no vamos a casa y comemos una pizza? - dijo Brandon.

Esta bien, llevemos a Sole a su casa - respondí.

Brandon encendió el carro y emprendió el camino de vuelta.

Tienes que dormir cerca de ella en Invierno por que o sino puede morir ¿Ok, Brandon? -

Sonrió - entendido.

Llegamos a la casa de Brandon. Y yo entre emocionada buscando leche.

Siéntete como en tu casa - me dijo Brandon. Me sonroje pues entre a abrir su nevera.

Lo siento -

No hay problema, lo sabes - me respondió - ¿De que quieres la pizza?

No lo sé, peperoni - respondí.

Ok -

Brandon se fue de la cocina. Yo me quedé en el mismo lugar viendo a la cachorrita tomar leche. Aún no le cortaban su cola y orejas.

Papá Brandon te va a cuidar muy bien - dije acariciando a la cachorrita.

Sobre todo porqué mamá Stella le va a ayudar -

Lo busque con la mirada y le sonreí al verlo en el marco de la puerta viéndose super sexy. Me sonroje.

Claro -

Bien.. ¿que dices? - pregunto

¿de que? -

¿acerca de ella? ¿como será su tamaño? - Pregunto

Mire sus patitas.

No se si sera grande. Sí hubiera visto a su mamá o a su papá podría saber chal sería su tamaño con más precisión. Es más raro encontrar una Doberman grande. Pero espero llegue aunque sea a medio metro. -

Bueno.. y me podrías decir dónde compraste esa máquina? Me alegraría tenerla ya que por que vez me toca viajar bastante - dijo

Sí, lo sé. ¿que hacías en ese país? -

Tenía que ir porque hubo un problema con un software - dijo

Pero allí no abundan las computadoras -le respondí.

Es que.. era.. para los militares.. sabes que Estados Unidos no ha salido de ahí completamente -

Suspire. - lo sé.

Yo tenía que arreglar unos asuntos de publicidad en uno de los hoteles. Y una amiga de Layla tenía un problema y la fuimos a visitar. Detesto a esos hombres. -

¿Me odias a mi? - no me había dado cuenta y pude sentir como me abrazaba agarrándome de la cintura.  
Sentí su aliento en mi mejilla. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

No. -

Que bueno. Por un momento me sentí odiado - me dijo

Pase mis manos sobre las de él. - pues, entonces sólo odio a los hombres de ese país.

-Brandon-

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y mire a la cachorrita comiendo. Pude notar el leve sonrojo de Stella y eso me hizo feliz. Se veía muy linda así. La tome entre mis brazos y la cargue hasta el sillón.

Ahí la senté en mis piernas y la abrace con delicadeza. Stella se apoyó en mi pecho. Nos quedamos de esa manera hasta que llegó la pizza. Cuando llegó nos pusimos a comer.

Ya es tarde, te llevo a tu casa - le dije a Stella.

De acuerdo - me respondió. - Nos llevamos a Sole con nosotros? - pregunto.

Sí -

Cuando llegamos a la entrada. Nos detuvimos. Ella me miro

Bien, hasta aquí llegamos - me dijo. ¿Ah, porqué? Pensé.

Ella me sonrió y yo sólo me quedé viéndola mientras comenzaba a caminar adentro del edificio. Me quedé mirándola, sin entender porque.. hasta que entendí. Corrí tras ella.

Espera - eleve un poco mi voz.

Stella se volteó a punto de entrar en el ascensor. Y se metió y yo entre en el elevador con ella.

¿que haces? - pregunto.

¿que pasa? Que tu piensas que sólo quiero llevarte a la cama. Te quiero Stella. Pensé.

Unk, yo quería que Sole conociera a Chiaro. Dos, ni me dijiste adios. Y tres, no te despediste de mi correctamente.

Sonreí con malicia y ella comenzó a sonrojarse. Pase mi brazo alrededor de su cintura pegandola a mi mientras mis labios capturaban los suyos en un apasionado beso. Después de unos segundos ella comenzó a abrazarme para sentirnos más juntos pero sin aplastar la cachorra. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, me separe de ella y tome su maleta buscando la llave de su apartamento. Al pasar Chiaro corrió hacia nosotros y yo bajé a Sole para que lo conociera. Los cachorritos se olfatearon y después se pusieron a morderse suavemente jugando. Stella y yo estábamos mirando a los cachorros sin decir nada. Pero después de unos momentos ella se alejó un poco de mi y volteo a verme.

Deberías de irte - me dijo - ya es tarde

Nadie me espera - respondí tranquilo

Pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar mañana, Brandon -

Oh, perdóname. Olvide que tambien tenías que trabajar -

Lleve una mano a mi cabeza pasándolo por mi cabello. Ella me sonrió pero se le notaba cansada.

Oye - me hablo. Yo la mire - ¿No vas a cortar sus orejas y su cola?

Le va a doler ¿como voy hacer eso? - pregunté

Stella se comenzó a reír. - no tontito. La llevas a un veterinario y allí la anestesian para cortarselas

De verdad que soy tonto - me sentí apenado - lo siento, sabes que soy nuevo en esto.

Lo sé, pero por eso estoy aquí -

La abrace y acerqué mis labios a su oreja izquierda.

Gracias. No se que haría sin ti. -

Le di un beso en la mejilla. Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos, comencé a inclinarme y bese sus labios suavemente. Comencé a profundizar más el beso y escuche un leve suspiro de parte de ella. Ella comenzó a abrazarme con más fuerza. Nos volvimos a separar por la falta de oxígeno. Y pase el dorso de mi mano sobre una de sus mejillas. Suspire como para mis adentros y tome a Dole y camine hacia la puerta. Salí. Unos minutos después ya estaba poniendo a Sole en el auto. Una chica comenzó a abrazarme por detrás cuando me di la vuelta me di cuenta que era Stella y comencé a abrazarla también.

No te despediste correctamente de mi - me dijo

-Stella-

Brandon me miro con una sonrisa torcida y se inclinó y me besó con suavidad. Cuando sentí que se iba a separar, agarré de su cuello y profundice el beso. Brandon me apretó más contra él y me correspondió con pasión, nos comenzamos a separar unos centímetros.

Te quiero, nos vemos - me dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Sí, llámame -

Brandon me volvió a besar y yo enrede mis dedos en su cabello. Me comencé a separar de él.

Te quiero mucho - dije.

Brandon me sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Cuando solté su mano y se empezó a alejar sentí algo extraño. Como un mal presentimiento. Brandon se subió al auto y encendió el motor, bajo el vidrio.

Te llamó para comprar la máquina e ir al veterinario - dijo.

Yo asenti con mi cabeza. Me despedí agitando la mano y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio. No sin antes voltear para ver sí el auto ya no esta. Y no estaba. Volví a sentir ese mal presentimiento de nuevo.

Debe ser el cansancio - me dije dándome la vuelta para ir a mi apartamento.

**CONTINUARA..******

**¿Sera de verdad cansancio? ¿Estuvo bueno el capítulo? Yo sentí que me faltó algo pero no se que es.. sí tu lo sabes, te pido que me lo digas para mejorar.**

**Hoy me sentì algo deprimida, mi crush no me da señales de humo de que le gusto o que? Asì que quizà me ponga a escribir el capitulo de Enfermedad :C**

**Bueno…****  
****Espero reviews en este capítulo, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo sé, me demore mucho en actualizar el siguiente capítulo. Pero mejor tarde que nunca. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado y espero comenten. **

**MVVA: Gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste el fic. Espero de igual manera que pongas tu opinion en este capítulo, tú comentario es importante para mi. **

**Star123: Ya que tu pareja favorita es Bloom.x Sky, este capítulo contiene un poco de ellos. Espero te guste. **

**Kattval: Muchas gracias por tu opinion, en verdad pensé que le faltó algo pero si dices que no le faltó nada, te creo. Bueno, sí te gusta el Bloom x Sky, y Stella x Brandon. Te gustará este capítulo. **

**Tamaye199: Aquí te traje (al fin) el próximo capítulo. **

**Keila Neyra: gracias por tu comentario, creo que es la primera vez que comentas, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :).**

** Bloomyskylove: Jeje, eso es genial.. una nueva lectora. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y si, tiene toque Sky x Bloom. Espero sigas comentando. **

**Sin más que decir, a leer. **

** -Brandon- **

Lugar: Casa de Brandon.

Me levanté por la mañana con un horrible dolor de cabeza y sentí un olor desagradable. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente.

¿Que es eso? - pregunté al ver algo marrón.

Cuando me moví un poco, vi que mi cama estaba llena del producto de haber alimentado a Soule. Todas estaban llena de excremento y empapadas, me imagino que también se orino.

Mierda - Me levanté y algo pegajoso sentí cuando toque el suelo.. - Por favor, por favor que no sea - dije en voz alta. Baje la vista y si.. era lo que temía, había pisado excremento de perro - mierda. - me acerqué al baño, para comenzar a quitarme la ropa, ya que estaba muy apestoso - duerme con ella, dijo. Porqué la va a dar frío, dijo. Me baño en mierda.

Me di una ducha, y cuando salí a sacarme volví a sentir ese olor de mierda en mi cuerpo y me volví a duchar. Ya cuando salí y ya no me sentía aquel olor, envolvi la toalla a mi cintura y salí. El enojo volvió apoderarse de mi al ver mi habitación hecha mierda. Y no es literalmente, de verdad estaba hecha mierda. Quite las sábanas y las arroje en una esquina. Comencé a buscar a la perrita y no la encontré. Decidí ignorar esto, y aproveche el poco espacio que tenía para caminar para colocarme ropa, agarré una playera blanca, unos jeans oscuros. Y una camisa color verde abierta para que se notara el suéter de asentó blanca. Y unas converse verdes. Me coloque medio frasco de perfume One Million.

Baje a la sala, y miro por la puerta de la cocina y veo que toda la basura estaba regada, y excremento en el piso. Más enojo comenzó apoderarse e mi. ¿como una cosita tan pequeña podía hacer tanto desorden? Seguí buscándola y no le encontré. Salí al patio que era bastante espacioso y la seguí buscando. Pose mi vista en la piscina, y allí estaba Soule... Ahogandose, mi enojo desapareció y se volvió preocupación. Sin importarme que me mojara, me tire a la piscina para poder sacarla. Cuando la saque, estaba toda empapada, su pelaje pegado a su piel y temblaba. Vi la piscina y estaba igual que toda la casa, sucia.

Voy a pedir que los de la agencia vengan a mi casa a limpiarla - dije alta.

Está cachorrita es un gran problema, suspire, y en entre a la casa con Soule en mis brazos. Subí nuevamente a mi habitación y me fui aún con Soule en mis brazos. La bañe, y salí para luego sacarla y dejarla en el cuarto de huéspedes. Fui a la cocina por un platito de leche y coloque periódico en todo el suelo. Cerré la puerta, me fui a mi cuarto. Para colocarme otra ropa ya que la que cargaba estaba mojada. Cuando me termine de vestir, vi el reloj, 11:30am.

Mierda, llegaré tarde al trabajo - dije Corrí por las llaves y me apresure para llegar al auto, hacia ahora y media que tenía que estar en la agencia. Y me tardaría mínimo media hora en llegar. Ya debía estar mentalmente preparado la regañada que me iban a dar.

-Stella-

Lugar: Apartamento de Stella.

Me estaba levantando tranquilamente, había dormido mis 8 horas, por el cansancio del día anterior, Faragonda nos dio oportunidad para entrar a las 2 de la tarde. Me puse hacer un poco de ejercicio, y como 45 minutos después más o menos, me fui a dar una ducha relajante de espumas.

Me tarde como 30 minutos duchandome, agarré la toalla que había colocada en el agarradero y la puse alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me acerqué al lavabo para cepillarme los dientes, y salir del baño. Tenía que vestirme de manera formal, ya que teníamos una junta. Cuando me estaba acercando a mi guardarropa para escoger una ropa, mi laptop que estaba encima de mi cama comenzó a sonar. Me acerqué aún con mi toalla y la pantalla decía "Video llamada de Bloom" le di click en aceptar. Y salió ella, en su sala. Estaba tomando una taza de café.

Hola Bloom, ¿que sucede? - dije mirando a la pantalla.

Hola Stel, te llamó ahora para que me hagas la segunda - dijo ella de una vez. Y se pasaba una mano en su cabello.

¿la segunda? ¿en que? - pregunté con confusion.

Hoy, en la noche. Me veré con Sky y su familia. -

¿Aún salen? ¿Después de lo que hizo? - pregunté - pero.. hoy es la junta.

Lo sé, lo sé. - dijo ella con desesperación - por eso necesito que me hagas la segunda con la junta. Y lo de Sky, me pidió una oportunidad para que arreglará el error que había hecho. Y es hoy en la noche, ya han pasado 4 días desde que lo vi.

¿de verdad te gusta, no?-

Mucho - respondió.

Suspire - está bien, me debes una.

Gracias, eres la mejor.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me tiro un beso de despedida desde el computador - eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener. Me voy, ire al salon de belleza. Bye.

No me dio chance de despedirme, pues ya había colgado la llamada.

Con que, salon de belleza. Esto debe ser muy en serio - dije con una sonrisa divertida. Volví.a ir a mi guardarropa y fui a la sección que había hecho de Ropa Formal,agarré una falda color crema, un suéter rojo y un saco que es hasta la mitad y sin manga del mismo color que la falda. Y agarre unos tacones muy bonitos de mismo color que el suéter, rojo. Agarré mi cartera Gucci negra, y busque las llaves del auto y baje tranquilamente. Ya cuando estaba en el auto acelere, vi el reloj del auto 1:45. Llegaría con unos minutos de retraso pero estaba bien, honestamente no me importaba tanto.

Al llegar salude a Roxy que estaba de secretaria, y al entrar a otra sala encontré a las demás.

Hola chicas -

Hasta que al fin, llegas. - dijo Musa.

De seguro se que dormida - dijo Tecna.

Perdon, por la tardanza - dije.

¿Bloom no viene contigo? - pregunto Flora.

No, me llamo hace unas horas. Pidiendo que la cubrieramos de la junta. Tiene una cita muy importante en la noche. - dije.

¿Cita? ¿Con quien? - prefecto Layla.

Con.. -

Déjame adivinar, un chico de ojos azules - dijo Musa divertida.

Asenti con la cabeza.

Por lo menos espero que su problema de arregle - dijo Flora.

Sí, porqué si le hace algo malo a Bloom. Ese ojiazul conocerá a mis puños. - dijo Layla.

Iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió y entró la Señorita Griselda.

¿Aún están aquí? - pregunto la Señorita Griselda. - deberían estar ya en la junta con la Señorita Faragonda. Vamos, rápido niñas. ¿Y Bloom?

Ella esta... - iba a decir.

Le pedí que buscará unas herramientas que se me quedaron en mi apartamento. Es para buscar información de Fontana Roja - hablo Tecna. Buena mentira, hasta yo me la creería. Fue lo que pensé.

De acuerdo, vayan entonces ustedes. Rápido, niñas - hablo la señorita Griselda. Todas fuimos a otra habitación que era donde iba a hacerse la reunion. Estaba la señorita Faragonda y alado de ella había otra mujer. Era pálida, de cabello oscuro y ojos morados, con sombra oscura en sus ojos y un largo vestido color morado.

Niñas, me alegro que ya hayan llegado. Sientense - todas hicimos los que nos pidieron - Ella es la Señorita Griffin.

Hola, chicas. - hablo la mencionada. -

Como ya saben, vinimos a hablar con ustedes. Así que, presten atención - hablo nuevamente la señorita Faragonda. Todas nos acomodamos mejor en las sillas para prestar atención. Esas dos mujeres estaban serias. Y eso hacia que me preocupara. Muy poco hacemos juntas, al menos que sea algo importante. Pero de todas las anteriores, no había venido esa mujer.

Primero que nada - hablo la señorita Faragonda. - los rusos andan rondando y eso significa problemas.

Pues, es correcto - hablo Tecna - ellos son nuestros eternos enemigos.

Sí, pero eso es la parte facil de esta reunion. - hablo la señorita Griffin - la parte difícil, es que tres chicas que antes trabajan para mi, sé unieron a ellos.

¿trabajan para usted? - pregunto Layla. - ¿que quiere decir con eso?

Soy la Dueña de otra agencia, llamada Torre Nubosa - hablo de nuevo.

¿Usted también es de nuestra competencia? - pregunto Musa.

No, niñas. Yo no lo soy, somos agencias aliadas. - siguió hablando.

Por favor, niñas. Dejen que termine de hablar - hablo la señorita Faragonda. Todas guardamos silencio..

Tres chicas, salieron de nuestra agencia y se fueron con los Rusos. Hace ya 2 años, que se fueron. Nunca pensamos que se pusieran en nuestra contra, pero lo han hecho. Y ahora debemos atraparlas.

-Musa-

¿Y como saben que ellas están con los rusos? - pregunté.

Por esto - la señorita Griffin abrió un folder que tenía alfrente de ella y salieron varias fotos que comenzó a poner en la gran mesa que estaba allí. Eran 3 chicas, una de cabello negro con toques en verde y ojos verdes. Otra chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules y piel blanca y una chica de cabellos morado claro y ojos de un color morado.

¿Quienes son esas? - pregunto Stella.

Ellas trabajaban para mi. - dijo ella. Creo que dijo algo más, pero ignore lo que decía. Me quedé mirando la foto de la chica de ojos verdes, esa mirada la había visto. Claro! El día de la Beneficencia de la moto, Riven estaba con una chica. Pero esa chica tenía el cabello totalmente negro. Nada de verde. Me debo estar equivocando.

Estas chicas son buenas en el arte del disfraz. Y armas a distancia. - dijo la señorita Griffin.

Es decir.. franco tiradores? - pregunté yo.

Correcto - dijo.

-Timmy-

Estábamos todos en la oficina revisando unos documentos acerca de los rusos. No había logrado colarme en su sistema de seguridad y ya había pasado tres días intentándolo

¿Te pasa algo Brandon? - escuche hablar a Helia.

Alce la vista para pasarla en el susodicho.

¿A mi? No, es sólo que.. no he podido ver a Stella.

El amor, el amor - dijo Nabu en tono de broma..

Brandon paso una mano por su cabello. - ni que lo digas, sólo pude llamarle porqué una de las secretarías me prestó su celular. Y me estaba pidiendo algo a cambio.. - dijo Brandon

Déjame adivinar.. ¿Amelia? - dije yo.

Amelia era una secretaria del lugar, que era muy.. zorrita, pero solo con Brandon. (Amelia era la chica que se quería casar con Brandon en la segunda temporada)

Correcto, pero no le di nada. Por andar de olvidadizo por llegar, dejé mi celular. - siguió hablando.

¿Dónde está, Riven y Sky? - pregunto Helia.

Sky, está con una cosa rara de una baile de su familia. - dijo Brandon.

Pobre chico, su familia lo agobian demasiado - dijo Nabu.

¿Y Riven? - pregunto Helia.

Salió, dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza. - dije yo.

Vi como Nabu miraba el reloj - mi tiempo aquí ha terminado.

Igual el mío - dijo Brandon.

También yo, ¿Vienes Timmy? - me pregunto Helia.

No, quedaré unos minutos más..- dije.

Los chicos salieron cerrando la puerta, estaba un poco cansado. Aún seguía sin ubicar a las chicas que habían entrado a su sistema de seguridad.

Algún día, sabré quienes son esas chicas de Alfea. - dije en voz alta.

-Brandon-

Cuando estaba saliendo de la agencia, vi a Riven, sentado en la acera agarrando su cabeza.

¿Riven? -

Riven levantó su cabeza y pude verle unas ojeras. Parece de cansancio.

Oh.. Brandon.. ¿puedo irme a tu casa contigo? - pregunto. Asenti extrañado. ¿que le habrá pasado? Comenzamos a caminar hasta el auto. Cuando estábamos ya dirigiendonos a mi casa, Riven dijo algo que me sorprendió.

Creo que estoy enamorado, Brandon - No pude evitar no reirme, Riven jamás ha sido de esas personas que cuentan sus problemas.

No debí decirte nada, no me parece gracioso. Hablo en serio, no sé que hacer - dijo. Un poco molesto. Dejé de reirme. Y lo miro, parecía que hablaba en serio. -

¿te paso algo? -

Discuti con Musa, ayer. Y le llame hoy y no me respondió. Y no he dejado de pensar en ella. -

Pero eso no quiere decir que estés enamorado. - dije yo.

Nunca antes lo había estado, ni de Darcy. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no logró sacarmela de la cabeza, y símplemente cuando cierras los ojos ves su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa. Y eso te hace sonreír como estúpido. Necesitas si quiera escuchar su voz para sentirte que puedes seguir viviendo con de encontrarte con ella. Ver la luz de sus ojos. Estoy metidos en problemas - dijo Riven.

Estar enamorado no es un problema. - dije yo.

Sí para mi, no soy bueno en esto de las relaciones. Y si cometo una cagada muy grande y la pierdo? No quiero perderla, Brandon. -

Necesito que me ayudes. Debe haber una forma de pedir disculpas con Musa.

- ¿Te enamoraste de la amiga de Stella? -

Sí -

Pero ¿que le hiciste?-

Se enojó conmigo é no quise acompañarla a la tumba de su madre. -

Auch, hermano. No sabía que había perdido a su mamá. -

Yo tampoco. Ella sólo dijo que quería ir a ver a su mamá. Y sentí que conocer a sus padres era poner más sería nuestra relación y me asuste. Y dije que no. Cuando después sólo me grito que era una imbécil por no acompañarla a ver su tumba..-

Está bien, te ayudare - dije. Riven me abrazo, haciendo que tuviera que orillar el carro.

Gracias, hermano. -

Yo incómodamente correspondí el abrazo de Riven. Es la primera vez que tenemos estas conversaciones.

Cuando unos pequeños golpes en el vidrio hicieron que me separara. Mire a la ventana y vi un policía. Baje la ventana.

¿Sucede algo, oficial? - pregunté..

No deben hacer eso en este lugar, es muy sospechoso. Vayan a una casa o un hotel ¿sí? Sino tendré que multarlos - dijo el policía.

Abrí los ojos como platos y asenti con mi cabeza rápidamente para seguir el camino.

Eso fue humillante - dije

Ese tipo nos dijo gays - dijo Riven con una expresión de asombro.. - ¿quién se cree?

No hacíamos nada -

Entonces.. ¿que harás conmigo y lo de Musa?

No lo sé, podemos ir al mall.. quiero comprarle algo a Stella -

¿Aún sales con Stella? -

Pues, nos besamos y eso.. -

La verdad es que todos nos extrañamos que duraras más de dos con una mujer. Ya estuviste con ella? - pregunto Riven.

Esto de que Riven este enamorado, ha hecho que se vuelva.. no sé, ¿normal? Es incómodo, yo con quien hablo de estas cosas es con Sky..y ahora estoy aquí hablando abiertamente con Riven.

Claro que no - Riven se rió -

también sufres de esto del amor. Creo que todos en la agencia, tal vez es una enfermedad o algo así. Tienes planeado permanecer con ella? - pregunto.

Sí-

Creo que después de lo ayer, quiero tener lo mismo que tienes tu con Stella -

¿Una relación sería? -

Sí - dijo. -

Stella-

Estaba en el escritorio de mi oficina revisando la información que Tecna había obtenido de Fontana Roja, sé supone que esto no tenía que hacerlo yo, sino Bloom. Pero como ella no venía hoy, debía hacerlo. Suspire, y un pequeño enojo se apoderó de ella, al recordar la llamada de Brandon, cuando le hablo aquella mujer.

_FLASHBACK _

_¿Buenas? - dije _

_Hola, mira.. te llamó para avisarte que Brandancito esta bien - dijo una voz de mujer en la otra linea_

_¿Y porque tendrías que avisarme? -_

_ Pues porqué estará MUY ocupado en está días y quiere que le esperes.- _

_Había comenzando a fruncir el ceño ante el excesivo tono meloso de su voz,luego escuché un par de susurros y un golpe leve._

_ ¿Stella? - era la voz de Brandon._

_ Brandon, ¿que es lo que eso quiere decir? - dije con un tono de enojo. _

_Disculpame, es que de Amelia esta loca, pero es verdad que no podré llegar, princesa. Lo lamento, es que tuve unos problemas y me han dejado encargado de unas cosas. Te veré en un par de días ¿sí? -_

_Ok - _

_Estaba apunto de colgar cuando el hablo. ¿te pasa algo? ¿estas molesta? - pregunto_

_ No - respondí rápido y cortante. _

_Te prometo que en cuanto termine lo primero que hare sera irte a ver ¿sí? Por favor no te enfades, princesa. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, no? - dijo _

_Aja - _

_Escuche como suspiraba. _

_Me tengo que ir, hasta luego. Te quiero - dijo._

_ Adios -_

_ Ya no estés molesta, por favor - dijo _

_Tienes mucho que explicar - Después de eso, colgué. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

Suspire y tome las llaves para irme a mi casa, y cuando estaba saliendo me encontré con Musa, que quiso irse conmigo.

-Riven-

Al llegar a la casa de Brandon mire todo extrañado, todo estaba ordenado e impecable.

¿que pasó aquí? ¿mataste a alguien en la casa? - dije en broma.

Brandon comenzó a reírse por lo que dije. - no, lo que pasa es que..

No terminó de hablar ya que una perrita corrió hacia el y movía su cola emocionada, el se agachó y la acarició. Y me acordé que había dicho días anteriores que iba a comprar una perrita..

Ella es Soule - dijo Brandon.

¿porqué te compraste una perra? -

Quería a alguien que me esperará ansiosa en casa - respondió. - ella es inocente, y no me va a abandonar,además me quiere mucho. Es la única dama que ha dormido conmigo sin quitarme la ropa.

Me comencé a reír por lo que dijo.

Pasaron unas horas más hasta que se hicieron las 6, Brandon y yo íbamos a ir al Centro Comercial Magix.

-Musa-

Lugar: Apartamento de Stella

Hora: 6:13pm

Estábamos en la sala del apartamento de Stella. Mirando un poco de tele, y vi que Stella estaba un poco ida.

¿Te pasa algo Rubia? -

Es una estupidez, Musa. -

No importa, dime. -

Es Brandon -

Hombres ¿que fue lo que te hizo? - pregunté.

Una mujer me llamo diciendo que estaba bien y que tardaría en salir conmigo pero luego me hablo el y dijo que tenía problemas en el trabajo, y que me vendría a ver en cuando en cuanto terminará - dijo Stella

Bueno, ya somos dos en problemas de hombres. -

¿Te paso algo, Musa? -

Le pedí a Riven que fuera conmigo a ver a mi madre. Sabes que a veces voy a llevarle sus flores favoritas, y no quiso ir -

Oh, Musa. Se lo importante que es para ti - dijo mi amiga acercando a abrazarme. Cuando nos separamos. La mire.

¿que piensas hacer? - pregunté.

Esperaré a que me explique ¿Tu? -

No lo sé. Con Riven nunca se que esperar -

Ahora que lo recuerdo - hablo Stella - se me acabo la comida de Chiaro, vamos al centro comercial. ¿me acompañas?

Claro. -

-Stella-

Ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial, caminamos un poco y encontramos a Riven con Brandon caminando. Me escondi y vi que el peluche de perro gigante y otro de oso igual de grande que traía Riven y la montaña de regalos que cargaba Brandon. Jale a Musa.

mira.. - dije. Musa miro y se sorprendió de igual manera que lo hice yo. Los seguimos a cierta distancia, y pude ver que iban al carro de Brandon.

Genial, tengo las llaves en el bolsillo - le escuche decir a Brandon.

Riven se acercó y trato de encontrar llaves y las saco y abrió la puerta donde metió los peluches para después meter los regalos con cuidado.

Creo que exageramos con esto de comprarle algo a las chicas - ahora había hablado Riven.

Para nada - hablo Brandon - Stella se merece mucho más, pero no quiero que piense que quiero comprarla o algo así

Tienes razón, Musa merece que le compre el cielo. Quiero regalarle el azul de los días - hablo Riven.

Amelia me las va a pagar si Stella no me perdona - hablo Brandon.

Explícale bien y tal vez te crea. Yo hare eso con Musa -

¿Y si no me cree? - hablo Brandon.

Ni modo, seguir intentando. Hasta que nos crean -

¿Y si Musa te rechaza? -No lo digas - hablo Riven.

Estábamos ocultas tras un pilar con una sonrisa de alegría en nuestros rostros.

Moriría sí Stella me deja, solamente la tengo a ella - hablo Brandon..

¿Crees que esten en casa? - hablo Riven.

No lo sé, probablemente si las llamamos se marcharán. Así que, lleguemos de sorpresa. Viven cerca igual - hablo Brandon.

En ese momento mire a Musa y ella asintió, y nos alejamos un poco para comenzar a hablar de nada con voz un poco fuerte y nos detuvimos frente a ellos. Ambas pusimos cara de enojada.

Stella -

Musa -

Hola - dijimos Musa y yo al mismo tiempo.

Brandon se acercó a mi y me abrazó, - por favor, Stella cree en mi. Perdóname. Te juro que no ha pasado absolutamente nada entre Amelia y yo. O alguna otra mujer, solamente contigo. Tú lo sabes, te quiero. Me perdonas? -

Brandon se separó de mi y me vio con cara de súplica. Me reí un poco y lo abrace.

Está bien, cachorrito -

-Musa-

Riven abrió rápidamente la puerta del carro sacando el oso de peluche gigante. Y entregandomelo.

Te compre un peluche - dijo poniendo el oso en el suelo - y esto también - dijo sacando 1 carta que me entregó, la abrí y decía "Perdón por ser un tonto, no me alejes de tu lado" sonreí al leer eso - y también esto - dijo sacando unas bolsas - y también esto.. - dijo acercándose a sacar otras cosas más.

Detente, Riven - dije.

Esta es mi forma de pedirte perdón, Musa - dijo.

Yo sonreí -

Soy nuevo en esto, por favor. Tenme un poquito de paciencia, prometo poner de mi parte. Pero no quiero que no me contestes las llamadas, es que no me gusta no saber de ti, de verdad tu me import... - no deje que terminará de hablar, lo estaba besando. Cuando nos separamos. Nos miramos. Y nada existía.

Pero alguien tosio y busque con la mirada y era Stella. ¿Vamos por una pelicula? - dijo ella.

Yo sonrojada asenti.

-Bloom-

Llevaba todo el día arreglandome para la cita que tenía hoy con Sky, iba a conocer a su familia. Estaba nerviosa. Había ido al salon de belleza a hacerme un buen peinado para la ocasión. Y compre un hermoso vestido plateado de lentejuelas, de espalda descubierta y llegaba hasta el piso con una apertura abierta dejando mostrar mi pierna derecha solamente, para que también se pudieran ver los tacones negro de punta de aguja. Con un maquillaje casi natural para la ocasión.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo agarró y era un mensaje de Sky.

"Estoy abajo, esperándote -Sky"

Agarró mi pequeña cartera también de lentejuelas color negro que combinará con los zapatos.

Al bajar veo un Audi A8, color negro muy elegante, y costoso. Nos dirigimos a un lugar que aún no sabía cual es.. cuando llegamos, veo que vamos a un gran mansion color blanca con grandes pilares de un color crema un poco más oscura, y muchos carros igual de costosos estacionados afuera.

Grr - dijo Sky.

¿Sucede algo? - pregunté.

Me está esperando, Mía, afuera. Es mi hermana pequeña - dijo.

Al salir del auto, llega ella arrasando hacia nosotros con su pelo rubio como el sol, alta y curvilinea. Debe ser unos 3 años menor que yo.

¡Bloom! He oído hablar tanto de ti.. - me abraza fuerte, no pude evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

Nos separamos y vamos los tres al enorme vestíbulo, todo son suelo de maderas nobles y fibras antiquísimas, con una escalera de caracol que lleva al segundo piso.

Espera - me detiene - vas a necesitar esto. - dijo, sacando un estuche de terciopelo, al abrirlo veo una máscara plata con bordes de lentejuelas y con los bordes en los ojos de un negro oscuro - es un baile de disfraces. - me colocó la máscara - favorece tus ojos, Bloom.

Gracias, tú también llevaras una? - pregunté

Si, realmente son liberadores - dijo.

Mía se había adelantando dejándonos atrás a Sky y a mi.

Y ¿que es lo que se espera en este evento? - pregunté.

Lo habitual - dijo besando mi mano - gente destallando su dinero. Subasta, rifas, baile, cena. Te ves hermosa, Bloom. - dijo antes de colocarse ahora su máscara en color negro, al igual que smoking color negro.

Al entrar en otro salon había un pista de baila negro con blanco de cuadros un enorme candelabro que había a juego perfecto, cisne de hielo en ciertos lugares, con unos toques de luz en el techo que había que la iluminación no fuera ni muy oscura, ni muy clara.

¿Cuantas personas vendrán? - pregunté.

No sé, trescientas creo - respondió.

Vi a Mía que levantaba la mano en una mesa donde habían otras dos personas más. Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules con un hermoso vestido en Gaza en color en verde, con los bordes de las esquinas en dorado, no sabría decir los zapatos ya que estaba sentada. Y el señor rubio y de igual manera de ojos azules. Tenía unos rasgos parecidos a los de Sky. De piel blanca, y también traía un smoking pero este era de color gris oscuro.

Me comencé a poner nerviosa, mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Y con cada paso que nos íbamos acercándo a la mesa, más nerviosa me ponía.

Sky agarró mi silla y la extendió un poco para que yo pudiera sentarme y eso hice, me senté y el acercó la silla a la mesa, como todo un caballero. Luego el se sentó en la silla alado de la mía.

Estoy emocionada con tu llegada - dijo Mía con entusiasmo.

Por lo menos alguien estaba contento, los padres de Sky estaban muy serios.

Sigo sin entender porqué no trajiste a Diaspo - hablo por fin la señora.

Porqué ya no salgo con ella, madre - hablo Sky - ahora por favor, quiero presentarte a la chica con quien estoy.

Me presentó, yo soy Bloom Do.. - no dejaron que terminará de hablar.

No me interesa saber quien eres, chiquilla. - hablo de manera cruel aqueja mujer - Sky, que no entiendes que lo más probable es que este contigo por nuestro dinero? Debes estar con Diaspro, una chica pudiente. Que encaja con nuestro estilo de vida.

Disculpen pero yo soy.. - intente hablar nuevamente, pero volví a ser interrumpida.

No interesa - hablo ahora el señor. Nunca me había sentido tan menospreciada en mi vida.

Grrr - un sonido de enojo salio de los labios de Sky. - Bloom, sí deseas nos podemos ir.

No puedes irte, este baile lo organizó tu madre - hablo el señor.

Está bien, Sky. No me siento incómoda - dijo colocando una sonrisa forzosa. Sky me miro con duda pero no dijo nada.

Ahora más tarde es la subasta.. iras conmigo, verdad Bloom? - hablo Mía con su voz tan entusiasmada.

Ella no va - hablo Sky.

Sí ire Mía.. sera divertido ya que a veces yo tambiè... - nuevamente ininterrumpida.

Claro, no esta acostumbrada a este estilo de vida - hablo la señora.

Pues, la verdad es que no es la prim.. - nuevamente interrumpida.

Pero esta vez por un joven que hablaba desde el micrófono. Buenas noches, damas y caballeros.

Antes que nada quiero agradeceros a todos los venir a este baile de Beneficencia. - todos comenzaron a aplaudir de manera elegante, y de igual manera lo hice yo. - comencemos con la noche de hoy, dónde comenzaremos con la rifa de hermosas chicas para que sean el primer baile de la noche.

Chicas se comenzaron a levantar de sus asientos, Mía tomó de mi brazo rápidamente para irnos hasta el escenario. Éramos sólo 5 chicas.

Sé fueron acercando al joven que hablaba para tomar nuestras nombres.

Me acerqué a él..

Tú nombre, hermosa jovencita - dijo.

Bloom... Bloom Domino - dije.

El hombre me miro con asombro.

Pero que honor, Srta Domino. - hablo nuevamente el hombre.

Me coloque en fila con las otras 4 mujeres, contando a Mía. Y aquel hombre volvió a hablar. La primera mujer dio un paso al frente, tenía un vestido de color rosado pálido con su cabello negro suelto y de ojos verdes, de verdad hermosa.

Faltó yo - sé escucho.

Todos miramos a quien era la persona que había hablado. Pero yo la reconocí.

Diáspro - Una chica rubia ceniza y ojos claros se acercó al escenario y se colocó frente de Mía. Era la tercera en fila. Con un vestido largo en color crema con guantes hasta los hombres de color blanco.

Excelente, más guapas jovencitas. Comencemos. - hablo nuevamente el joven. - Aquí de primero tenemos a Jade Johnson, una hermosa señorita que habla 3 idiomas, inteligente. Empezamos con 1,000 dólares, quiero recordarles que el dinero de esta beneficencia sera dada para los niños con cáncer, así que por favor. Pongamos de nuestra parte. La joven Jade se fue por 3,000 dólares.

Y así fue lo mismo con la segunda y la tercera. Venía Diaspro.

Aquí tenemos el honor de tener con nosotros a Diaspro Diamonds, la hija del Sr. Diamonds, dueño de una prestigiosa empresa. Comenzamos con 3,000 dólares?

3,000-

4,000-

7,000-

10,000-

varios competian por bailar con ella la primera pieza del salon. Pero ninguno de ellos era Sky. El estaba en sí silla mirándome fijamente a mi como si nadie más existiera.

10,000 a la una.. - dijo el joven. - 10,000 a las dos..

¿Sky? - hablo Diaspro. - querrás que baile con alguien más la primera pieza?

Sky no dijo nada -

10,000 a las tres.

Diaspro refunfuño, y bajo . Ahora era el turno de Mía, que fue por 9,000. Hasta ahora los 10,000 de Diaspro había sido lo más alto.

Y porque dicen que lo mejor siempre esta al final - dijo el joven. Yo mire a Sky que aflojaba su corbata - tenemos aquí, a nadie más que Bloom Domino - busque con la mirada a la familia de Sky con satisfacción. Ellos me miraron con asombro - Heredera única de la compañía de Joyas y Diamantes Domino. - mire a Sky y también estaba igual de impresionado, creo que nunca prestó atención a mi apellido.

Busque a Diaspro y vi como fruncido el ceño. ¿con que no soy pudiente? Que no quiera tirarme a la gran cosa es otra cosa. Agradezco a Stella que me hubiera enseñado muchas cosas de etiqueta. - comenzamos con 5000?

6,000 - dijo un joven a lo lejos de cabello rojo igual que el mío y de ojos verdes con pecas.

7,000 - dijo Sky.

8,000 - dijo otro joven, busque con la mirada y era la mesa de alado de donde estaba Sky. Joven de cabello morado y ojos aZules.

10,000 - dijo nuevamente el chico de ojos verdes.

13,000 - dijo Sky.

15,000 - dijo el de ojos verdes.

17,000 - nuevamente Sky.

18.000 - nuevamente el de ojos verdes.

30,000 dólares. Dijo Sky.

No hubo respuesta mayor al otro.

Wao, treinta mil a la una, treinta mil a las dos y treinta mil a las tres. Joven Sky Eracklyon, vino con una hermosa chica. - dijo el joven del escenario.

Sky vino por mi y me susurró al oído - ni creías que te iba a perder o si?

Yo sonríe - ni ni lo dude un segundoi

no sabía que eras uno de los socios más importantes de mi familia. - hablo nuevamente Sky

No me gusta mucho hablar del dinero de mi familia - dije con honestidad.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde debía sentarme.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Ahora si puedo presentarme. Soy Bloom Domino, y le iba a decir que mi padre es un socio muy importante de su familia. Con mayor dinero que usted. . - dije decidída.

Lamentamos nuestra grosería de hace unas horas - dijo la madre de Sky.

Sabía yo que me parecidas familiar, pero no recordaba de donde - dijo Mía. - Ah! Claro! Había otra beneficiencia hace 2 años, estabas con una chica rubia.

Emm.. creo que hablas de mi mejor amiga. Siempre le pido que me acompañe hacer donaciones. -

¿Stella? - pregunto Sky.

Sí, ella es Solaria - dije. El padre de Sky se atragantó con la copa de champagne que estaba bebiendo.

Wow, pero que pequeño es el mundo - dijo Sky. Jamás me había sentido tan bien de poner a dos personas en su lugar.

Sí, sólo que no usamos mucho nuestros apellidos. - dije.

Debiste decirlo de todos modos - dijo el padre de Sky. - disculpa mi insolencia, srta Domino.

Por favor, llameme Bloom -

Me agradas, Bloom - dijo Mía.

Y a mi me gustas - hablo Sky, dándome un beso en los labios.

**CONTINUARA...**

** Espero les haya gustado, en verdad la última parte era más larga pero cuando estaba terminando de escribirla se fue la luz en mi casa y se me borro esa parte. **

**Y la volví hacer pero más breve. **

**Pero de igual manera espero les haya gustado. **

**Espero reviews, besos.**

**Con amor,**

**50ShadesOfShit**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jajaja, actualize antes.. a pesar de mis responsabilidades diarias, tome unos horitas de mi tiempo para traerles el siguiente capítulo de Sr y Sra Grey.******

**Quiero agradecer por los reviews positivos que me han dado a:******

**MVVA: Amiga, este capítulo literalmente va para ti. Quiero poner Riven x Musa, en este capítulo. Es que la verdad, Riven es importante en este fanfic. Porqué bueno.. ya sabrás más adelante xd.******

**Guest: Gracias por el review.******

**Guest: Gracias por el review.******

**Bloomskylover: Jaja, gracias por tu opinion. Sí, quería hacer sus familias importantes porqué.. bueno, tienes que seguir leyendo para que veas lo que tengo planeado más adelante xd.******

**Camuusmiler27: Jajajajaja, creo que Brandon y Riven después de eso aprenderán a no afectos en público xd. También es mi pareja favorita. Es que es como la más.. no sé, diferente.******

**Mariana: Sí, creo que los padres de Bloom aprendieron a no juzgar sin conocer. Se comportaron de una manera muy superficial.******

**Guest: Thanks for the reviews.******

**Kattval: ¿Ahorcarme? Me siento amenazada, por eso actualice pronto. Jajajaja, broma. Me hiciste reír con tu review, gracias por comentar.******

**Guest: Me alegro que te guste la historia.******

**Gracias a todos, preferiría que esos "Guest" se acuerden de colocar nicknames. Y también saben que pueden enviarme un review por si tienen ideas para este fic. Soy de mente abierta, y sus comentarios son importantes para mi.******

**Gracias a todas por comentar y desearme existos en mis labores diarias, son lo máximo******

**Este capítulo va dedicó a Michel123 que en capítulos anteriores pidio que apareciera un ex de Stella, pero lo cambié para que fuera el ex de...******

**Eh.. mejor dejo que lo descubran, sin más que decir.. a leer.******

Capitulo 9 

..::Bloom::..

Lugar: Apartamento de Bloom  
Hora: 10:17am

Despierta, Bloom - se escucha una voz masculina susurrandome en la oreja. -Despierta, mi amor.

Comencé a abrir los ojos pesadamente y veo unos ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

Bostezo - Buenos días, Sky.

Buenos días, te preparé el desayuno. Ven, vamos a comer. - me dijo, mientras el iba caminando hacia la cocina. Me está agradando esto de que algunas noches Sky se quede en mi apartamento, siempre se despierta antes que yo para cuando despierte me tiene el desayuno hecho. Es todo un amor.

Han pasado ya meses desde nuestro mal entendido con su familia. Me estire un poco y vi el calendario que estaba puesto en la pared.

Falta poco para que sea Navidad - dije con una sonrisa. Una semana para ser exactos.

..::Flora::..

Lugar: Magix Mall  
Hora: 10:30am

Estaba en el centro comercial con Helia. Sí, centro comercial. No es que me haya vuelto una compradora compulsiva como Stella. Pero falta poco para Navidad, y se hará una reunion con las chicas y los chicos para esa fecha. Para celebrarlo todos juntos.

Recuerdame ¿porqué abrimos el centro comercial? - me pregunto Helia, mientras tomaba de mi mano.

Porqué quiero regalarle algo a mis amigas y también a tus amigos - dije con una de mis sonrisas. - y no abrimos el centro comercial.

Pero somos los primeros aquí, Flora -

Sí, pero.. no quiero formar filas - dije con un puchero.

Sí, te hace feliz ser la primera cliente de aquí. Está bien por mi - me dijo acercándose a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla.

..::Brandon::..

Hora: 11:49am

Stella y yo habíamos decidido salir en la mañana juntos para sacar a los perros que ya no eran tan pequeños. Ya habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que nos habíamos conocido. Las cosas en la Agencia Fontana Roja estaban muy tranquilas. Por lo que para mi era excelente, había podido ver con más frecuencia a Stella. A veces salíamos con los demás.

Se acerca Navidad y le tengo una sorpresa a Stella. Estábamos dirigiendonos al parque suficientemente abrigados. Había un poco de nieve cubriendo el suelo. Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir como Stella soltaba mi mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya. La mire y se dirigió a los columpios y se sentó en uno. No pude evitar sonreír, sé veía hermosa. Con su chaqueta de cuero chocolate claro, estaba cerrada pero era pegada a su cuerpo, unos jeans y unas botas del mismo color que la chaqueta. Su cabello rubio suelto. Solté las correas de los cachorros, ya estaban mejor entrenados y eras muy obedientes. Gracias a Dios, pude ganar la lucha que tenía con Soule de hacer popo en todos lados de la casa.

Mamá, ¿puedo hacer ángeles de nieve? -se escuchó a mi espalda. Mire de reojo, y vi una niña pequeña cabello negro con un abrigo rosado y pantalón negro y botitas.

Está bien, ve - respondió uno mujer, parecida a la niña físicamente. Pero era obvio que esta era su madre.

Pero con cuidado, Samantha - respondió el joven que estaba alado de la mujer.

Ver ese breve momento me acordó a una conversación que tuve con Sky.

_FLASHBACK___

_Atrapado en las redes del amor, Brandon?- me decia Sky mientras me agarraba por la parte de atrás una bolsa, mientras yo la golpeaba. Estábamos entrenando.___

_Ni que lo digas, hermano - respondí.___

_No creo que este mal estar atrapado en esto del amor - mire a un lado para ver quien se metía en la conversación y era Nabu que saltaba la cuerda a gran velocidad___

_¿Como lo sabes? Muchos dicen que el que se enamora, pierde - respondí.___

_Solo sí estas enamorado de la persona equivocada. - me respondió sin dejar de saltar - ¿Porqué que sentido tiene la vida si no la compartes con alguien?___

_¿Compartir siempre tu vida con una persona? - pregunté. En ningún momento se me paso eso por la cabeza.___

_Es algo coherente - dijo Sky. - continúa, golpeando Brandon. No te detengas.___

_Seguí golpeando la bolsa - Dime tu, Sky. ¿De verdad querías pasar el resto de tú vida con Diaspro?___

_No, nunca lo quise. - respondio Sky - pero si me imagino compartiendo mi vida con Bloom.___

_El matrimonio ya no están seguro hoy en día - dijo Nabu dejando de saltar y se dirigía ahora a la zona donde estaban las pesas.___

_Creo que uno debe ser estar seguro a la hora de proponerle matrimonio a una chica y hacer una familia - dijo Sky.___

_¿Matrimonio, eh? - dije yo.___

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK__  
_  
Después de aquella conversación no me había podido sacar esa palabra de la cabeza. Por varios días pensé si en verdad era tan firme la relación que tenía con Stella. Pero luego pensé que ver a Stella sonriéndome cada mañana al despertar sería lo más maravilloso que me podría pasar. Al diablo todo lo demás, quería estar con ella.

Brandon - me llamaron.

Volteo a ver a Stella.

¿Me ayudas? - me pregunto.

Sonreí con ternura, ella es hermosa. Se veía tan inocente en ese lugar. Como si fuera una niña pequeña que no podía alcanzar abajo y necesitaba de mi.

Voy -

Me coloque atrás de ella y empecé a empujarla. Su cabello rubio se elevaba con la brisa.

¿Como se lo propongo? ¿Cuando se lo propongo? ¿Navidad? ¿Año Nuevo? Pensé. Suspire, y respiro hondo. Empujandola de nuevo.

¿Stella? -

Dime.. -

Me dijiste que no ibas a pasar las fechas especiales con tu familia -

Sí -

Eso quiere que.. ¿La pasarás conmigo? -

Por supuesto que sí y con los demás ¿No?-

Yo te tengo una propuesta - dije. Las manos me estaban comenzando a sudar.

¿Cual? - pregunto. Mientras la volvió a empujar.

Ya que pasaremos Navidad con los demás. Pasemos Año Nuevo, solos- dije. Mientras la volvía a empujar.

Stella puso los pies en el suelo, parando el sube y baja del columpio. Levantó la vista y yo bajé la mía para mirarnos. Me sonrió.

Me encantaría - respondió. Yo me acerqué a sus labios con una sonrisa para darle un suave beso. Al separarnos su celular comenzó a sonar. Stella lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos que traía la chaqueta que cargaba.

Me debo ir, es de mi trabajo. - me dijo. Me puse un poco deprimido ya que quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

¿Quieres que me lleve a Chiaro a mi casa?- pregunté.

No, esta bien. Paso a mi apartamento y lo dejó - me dijo. Se levantó del columpio y se acercó a mi para darme un beso. - Te veo después - dijo. Busco con la mirada donde estaba el perrito que estaba dando vueltas en la nieve y Soule escarbaba. -Chiaro, ven. - dijo. El cachorro dejó de hacer lo que hacia y corrió hacia Stella. Ella se agachó y agarró la correa. Me miro una vez más.

Te llamó cualquier cosa - me dijo.

Está bien - me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente.

..::Layla::..

Lugar: Agencia Alfea  
Hora: 12:21pm

Estaba ya en el elevador con ropa deportiva de invierno, ya que cuando me enviaron el mensaje pidiendo que viniera para acá estaba corriendo. Sin cambiarme de ropa vine para acá. Cuando se abrieron la puerta del elevador, vi la mirada preocupante de Roxy.

Que bien, que ya haz llegado Layla - me dijo - Las demás están en el despacho de la Srta Faragonda. Eres la última en llegar.

¿Paso algo malo, Roxy? - pregunté.

Te darán la información adentro con las demás - me respondió.

Me dirigí al despacho de la Srta. Faragonda, toque la puerta. Se escuche un suave "Adelante" y entre. Estaban todas las chicas allí.

Layla, que bueno que ya haz llegado - me hablo la Srta Faragonda - te estábamos esperando.

Ya que, llegó Layla. Nos puedo decir, ¿Que ha pasado? - hablo Musa.

Todo a su tiempo, Musa. Todo a su tiempo. - dijo la Srta Faragonda. Me coloque alado de Stella que esta se apoyaba a la pared.

¿Porqué tardaste? - me pregunto Stella en susurro. La Srta Faragonda decía algo pero no prestaba atención.

Estaba corriendo y cuando recibí el mensaje, estaba un poco lejos de casa y de la agencia. - respondí también en susurro.

¿Me están escuchando ustedes dos? -hablo en un tono severo la Srta Faragonda. No supe que responder, y apache la cabeza.

Pero.. ¿Porqué debemos ir a ese edificio.. Dubai? - pregunto Bloom..¿Dubai? Me había perdido en toda la conversación.

Quiero que vayan y me digan si encuentran algo, lo que sea. Una muestra de algo - hablo la Srta Faragonda.

Pero.. ¿Que es lo que ha pasado, Srta Faragonda? - pregunto Flora.

Todo a su tiempo, Flora - respondió la Srta Faragonda.

Pero.. por lo menos diganos ¿que es lo que debemos buscar allí? - pregunto Musa.

Lo que sea, en ese lugar hubo un secuestro. -

¿Un secuestro? - pregunto Stella.

Si, y quiero que vayan ustedes para que me digan ¿como y cuando sucedió? -hablo nuevamente la Srta Faragonda.

Pero.. ¿a quien secuestraron? - pregunté.

Vayan ahora - hablo la Srta Faragonda.

Pero... -

Ahora, dije - me callo la Srta Faragonda. No dijimos más nada, ella agarro un folder que estaba encima de la mesa, lo abrió y nos dio la espalda. Nosotras nos retiramos. Ella nunca nos daba tan poco información. ¿que estaba pasando?

Cuando salimos, Roxy nos entregó unas maletas.

¿Y esto? - pregunté.

Es ropa, para que se cambien - hablo ella.

Gracias, Roxy - dijo Bloom.

..::Tecna::..

Lugar: Edificio Dubai  
Hora: 2pm

Nos encontrábamos todas en la azotea del edificio. Ya que nos montamos en un helicóptero y nos tiramos en paracaídas para estar aquí. La gente no se debía dar cuenta que estuvimos aquí. Cada una de nosotras vestiamos unos trajes de latex pegado al cuerpo pero de colores diferentes. El mío es morado, el de Bloom celeste, el de Stella naranja, el de Musa era rojo, el de Layla era verde y por último el de Flora que era rosado. Estos vestidos eran especiales pues nuestros zapatos no dejaban rastro de nuestras pisadas y los guantes no dejaban huellas, y eran muy flexibles.  
Estaba usando una portátil - estoy desactivando las cámaras, tendremos exactamente 13 minutos antes de que logren volver a instalarlas.

Perfecto - dijo Bloom.

Layla se acercó a la puerta de la azotea

Está cerrada - hablo Layla.

Permíteme - Stella se acercó a la puerta . De su cabello sacó un pequeño gancho. Y se agachó frente a la perilla. - Listo. - dijo antes de que la puerta se abriera - No hay puerta que yo no pueda abrir - dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Tú lo tienes, amiga - dijo Musa mientras chocaba manos con Stella.

Chicas, debemos darnos prisa - hablo una preocupada Flora - sólo tenemos 13 minutos.

12 minutos con 37 segundos para ser exactos- dije yo, mirando mi reloj.

Vamos - hablo Bloom.

Entramos al edificio y bajamos unas escaleras, sí usamos el elevador sería muy lento, además de que a donde vamos en un suite estaban en los últimos piso así que no sería un problema. Cuando llegamos al piso 33. Musa abrió la puerta, primero saco su cabeza.

No hay moros a la costa - dijo.

Todas salimos de allí y fuimos a la suite a la que debíamos ir.

Stella, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? - dijo Bloom.

Por supuesto - respondió la rubia. Ella se acercó a la puerta - pero.. alguien ha forzado la puerta. Ya está abierta. - dijo.

¿Que? - dijo Flora.

No es momento de preguntas, entremos y busquemos algo que nos ayude - dijo Bloom.

Todas entramos y todo parecía en orden.

Sí nos separamos podremos buscar más pistas - dije yo. Todas afirmaron con la cabeza y nos separamos. Yo me dirigí al baño para ver sí veía algo.. nada, no encontré nada.

Encontré algo - grito alguien, era la voz de Layla. - vengan a la sala.

Todas fuimos a donde Layla estaba, ella estaba de rodillas cerca de una mesita dónde había una lámpara.

¿Que encontraste? - pregunto Bloom.

La lámpara en la parte de atrás, parece que se cayó - dijo Layla mientras tomaba la lámpara y le daba la vuelta, sí se notaba en una pequeña parte rota.

Flora se acercó a Layla - y se desmayó aquí. - ella se agachaba para ver de cerca la mesita - aquí hay marcas de manos, quizás cuando cayó intento apoyarse para no caerse. Y me imagino que asi debió ser que la lámpara cayó. - Flora tocó la mesa con su dedo índice - ¿polvo blanco? - dijo. Acercó su nariz a lo que había encontrado. - es cloroformo, se lo debieron poner para que se desmayara.

Mire a mi derecha, y vi una mancha. Me acerqué a ella y me agache. - una pisada -dije llamando la atención de las chicas. Levante la vista y vi otra a unos 3 pasos de allí. - allí hay otra. Y también allí - dijo mirando por detrás del sofa. - eran 3 personas aquí.

Tres mujeres - hablo Stella. Que estaba cerca de la pisada atrás del sofa. - estos son marcas de zapatos de mujer. Bingo -dijo ella.

¿que viste? - pregunto Bloom.

Stella se levantó y mostraba un cabello blanco.

Damelo, lo analizare en el laboratorio de la agencia - dije. Acercándome a Stella y agarrando con cuidado el cabello y colocándolo en una bolsita plástica que tenía y lo guardaba.

Una carta - dijo Layla, mirando la parte de adentro de la lámpara que aún cargaba en sus manos.

La veremos en la agencia, ya nos tenemos que ir - dijo Bloom.

Ya sé a quien se secuestraron - dijo Musa que estaba cerca de la chimenea del lugar, llamando la atención de todas - y Bloom te vas a sorprender.

¿A quién? - pregunto Bloom. Musa agarró la foto que estaba mirando. Los ojos de Bloom se abrieron como platos al ver quien era..

Pero si es.. -

..::Sky::..

Lugar: Casa de Sky  
Hora: 2:18pm

Estaba en la cocina de mi casa preparando mi almuerzo, había dejado a Bloom en la mañana, ya que ella debía ir a trabajar. Cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mire quien era y contesté.

Hola Mamá - dije.

Sky ¿Hijo, ya te ente.. - me iba a decir algo. Pero mire mi celular una llamada estaba entrando.

Mamá, te llamó luego - dije interrumpiendola- es de mi trabajo. Chao, mamá.

Pero Sk.. - iba a decir algo pero ya había colgado.

¿Que pasó, Brandon? - pregunté.

Hermano, ¿estas viendo las noticias? - me hablo.

No, estoy cocinando - dije muy tranquilo.

Pon las noticias - dijo. Baje la llama de la estufa y me fui a la sala donde agarré el control remoto que estaba en la mesa de centro, y encendía la tv. Para poner las noticias. Una joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules aparecía mirando la cámara y abajo de ella decía "Un secuestro"

Noticias de última hora - hablo la joven -Estamos aquí reunidos en el prestigioso Edificio Dubai donde hace unos pocos minutos hubo un secuestro en dicho lugar. Y la persona secuestrada es...

..::Bloom::..

Lugar: Agencia Alfea  
Hora: 2:37pm

Habíamos ido rápidamente a la Agencia, tenía preguntas. Y creo que sólo la Srta Faragonda iba a tener las respuestas. Entre sin tocar al despacho de la Srta. Faragonda. Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.

¿Diaspro Diamonds? ¿Fue a ella a la que secuestraron? - dije un poco alterada, las chicas estaban detras de mi. Excepto Tecna. Que se fue al laboratorio.

Tranquilizate, Bloom - hablo Stella.

Ignore a mi mejor amiga y seguí mirando a la Srta Faragonda - ¿Porqué a ella? ¿Que relación tiene ella con todo esto?

La pregunta verdadera aqui, Bloom es.. ¿Cuál es tu relación con esta chica? - dijo la Srta Faragonda abriendo el folder que antes había visto pero esta vez colocó unas fotos encima de la mesa. Eran unas fotos donde estaba yo con Diaspro en el callejón. También estaba Musa.

Fue el día que ella te estaba siguiendo, Bloom - hablo Musa.

¿Ella te seguía Bloom? ¿Porque? -pregunto Stella. Sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Sí, Bloom. ¿Porqué te seguía? - pregunto seria la srta Faragonda.

Porqué ella era la ex-prometida de... Sky -dije con un poco de terror el nombre del chico que estuvo conmigo en la mañana comiendo el desayuno. ¿Estaré poniendo en problemas a Sky? Pensé con terror.

No encontré nada de información de la muestra de cabello - entró de repente Tecna.

No encontrarás nada porqué yo hice su información casi imposible de averiguar -entraba al despacho la Srta Griffin.

¿Srta Griffin? - hablo Flora con confusion.

Ese cabello blanco le pertenece a Icy, una de las chicas que se unió a los Rusos..-dijo la Srta Griffin con seguridad.

No entiendo esta carta - hablo Layla, mientras miraba el papel que había encontrado en la lámpara.

¿Carta? - pregunto la Srta Faragonda. -¿Que fueron lo que encontraron?

Tres pisadas de mujer - hablo Stella - me imagino que trataban de estas Trix.

¿Trix? - pregunto Flora.

Sí, Tres chicas, tres.. Trix ¿entienden? -hablo Stella y ninguna respondió - como sea, tres pisadas, un pequeño polvo de cloroformo, una muestra de cabello y una carta.

¿Que dice la carta, Layla? - pregunto Musa mirando a Layla.

_"Dónde el primer líder lucho, con granito, mármol y piedra arenisca se construyó. Educado con dignidad, afable sin familiaridad, distante sin arrogancia y sereno sin austeridad se caracterizó. Sólo en ese lugar podrán encontrarla"__  
_  
Leyó la carta Layla.

Está bien, ¿quién le dice a la familia que murió? - dijo Stella resignada.

Stella - la regaño Flora.

¿Que? - dijo Stella de forma inocente.

Parece un acertijo - dije yo. Acercandome a la carta.

¿Parece? Es, un acertijo Bloom - dijo Musa.

Mármol, granito y piedra arenisca.. - dijo Flora. - primer líder - volvió a decir - se donde esta.

¿Dónde? - preguntamos todas.

Musa, ¿recuerdas? - hablo Flora - "Educado con dignidad, afable sin familiaridad, distante sin arrogancia, sereno sin austeridad" fueron las palabras que uso Abigail Adams para describir a...

George Washington - dijo Musa.

Debe estar en el Monumento de Washington - dijo Flora con seguridad.

..::Flora::..

Día: 24 de Diciembre  
Lugar: Casa de Brandon  
Hora: 6:37pm

Estábamos ya todos.. bueno, casi todos reunidos en casa de Brandon. Sky estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa con un vaso de jugo de naranja con Vodka. Se le notaba un poco deprimido, en ese momento. El timbre sonó y Brandon se levantó con una sonrisa a abrir la puerta.

Eras tu - escuche a Brandon hablar.

Sí, yo. Riven, sólo - escuche la voz de Riven.

Brandon volvió a donde estaba sentado. Y puse una cara triste

Nos van a decir ¿que les pasa? - pregunto Helia a Sky.

Bloom no vendrá - respondió Sky.

Stella tampoco - dijo un cabizbajo Brandon.

Sí, pues.. me uno, Musa tampoco - hablo Riven.

Después de escuchar eso no pude evitar no ponerme nerviosa  
_  
__FLASHBACK___

_Después de que sacamos a relucir que esta chica, Diaspro estaba en el Monumento de Washington.___

_¿Estas segura, Flora? - me pregunto la Srta Faragonda.___

_Sí -___

_La Srta Faragonda no dijo nada, levanto el teléfono que había encima de su mesa.___

_Roxy, sí.. tres boletos... Para Washington - dijo antes de colgar. ¿tres? Pero nosotras somos seis. - Bloom, Musa y Stella. Se van dentro de 4 horas a Washington.___

_Pero.. ¿porqué no podemos ir con ellas? - pregunto Layla.___

_Porqué seis son multitud, en esta misión sólo las quiero a ellas. - dijo la Srta Faragonda. Layla se cruzó de brazos en modo de desaprobación.___

_Pero.. Srta Faragonda, falta poco para Navidad - dijo Stella. - Nosotras teníamos planes y..___

_Tú misma lo haz dicho Stella.. tenían planes, ahora tienes otros - dijo sería la Srta Faragonda.___

_Pero.. -___

_Sin peros, Stella. La justicia no descansa - hablo nuevamente la Srta Faragonda.___

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK__  
_  
Se habían ido ya hace 1 semana y aú volvían. Supe que hubieran unas complicaciones en la misión, pero no sabía en ¿que? O ¿porqué?.  
Sí los chicos supieran lo que realmente estaba pasando sería catastrófico. Nabu se acercó a Brandon y colocó su mano en el hombro de Brandon.

Vamos.. Anímense. Además, Brandon.. te queda el 31 ¿no? - dijo Nabu

Brandon levantó su mirada hacia Nabu y volvió a bajarla mientras bebía un sorbo de su Whisky.

Lo sentimos muchachos, trabajo es trabajo - dijo Layla.

Por lo que tengo entendido el avión tuvo complicaciones y su vuelvo se canceló - mintió Tecna.

Nabu se froto las manos y se fue a la cocina.

No tienes nada, aquí - grito desde la cocina Nabu.

¿Nada? Sí está lleno - respondió en tono de voz elevado Brandon.

De comida para perros y cosas saludables - grito nuevamente Nabu desde la cocina. - Necesitamos comida chatarra.

Bueno, pediré una pizza - dijo Timmy, que estaba alado de Tecna.

Perfecto, comenzamos bien - dijo Nabu.

Para eso vamos rápidamente al super - dio la idea Helia.

Yo no voy - respondió Brandon.

Yo tampoco quiero ir - dijo también Sky.

Yo me.. - iba a decir Riven.

No, no, no.. tú si vas con nosotros Riven - dijo Nabu.

Cuando salimos al super casi arrastrando a Riven. Nabu, Timmy y yo comprabamos algunas cosas. En la casa habíamos dejado a unos tomados Sky g Brandon, pero para no dejarlos sólos Layla, Helia y Tecna se quedaron para que no se ahogaran, hablo de en licor. A cada momento me daba la vuelta, ya que sentía que alguien nos miraba. Pero no veía a nadie, así que decidí ignorar este presentimiento. Para luego irnos nuevamente a la casa de Brandon.

..::Riven::..

Después de hacer esas aburridas y estúpidas compras, volvimos a la casa de Brandon. Todos querían ir afuera a festejar, yo no tenía muchos ánimos pero no iba a decir que no. El timbre sonó.

Yo voy - dije.

Camine hasta la puerta, ver a tres parejas me hizo sentir mal. En verdad, quería estar con Musa. El timbre volvió a sonar.

Ya voy, ya voy - grite hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrí, vi a una persona que no quisiera haber visto - ¿Darcy?

Ella me sonrió con malicia y se abalanzó sobre mis labios con pasión. Me sentí en estado de shock hasta que sentí que su lengua quería entrar en mi boca y me hice para atrás. Limpie mi boca con el dorso de mi mano y la mire con asco.

¿Como te atreves maldita zorra? - dije con asco.

Pero.. ¿porqué me llamas así? - dijo aquella sí hubiera estado dolida.

Me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta en la cara. Subí al segundo piso para ir al baño, y por equivocación entre al cuarto de Brandon. No importaba, cerré la puerta de la habitación y fui ño que estaba en su cuarto. Me lave la cara, me sentía ebrio. Había bebido un poco de más. Al abrir, sin darme cuenta alguien se abalanzó sobre mi, y vi que era Darcy nuevamente.

Podrías irte.. - dije intentando soltarme de su agarre

Con una condición.. dame un beso ¿sí? - me dijo ella.

No -

Sólo un besito y me voy.. lo prometo -

La mire indeciso, no quería besarla pero si así me la quito de encima. Todo estaría bien.. Musa no se debe enterar de esto.

¿Judas que te irás? -

Sí, lo prometo -

La mire fastidiado y cuando iba a hacerme a darle un beso, me agarró del suéter que cargaba y me tiro la cama.

¡RIVEN! -

Jale a Darcy por los hombros, y la vi allí. En el marco de la puerta. Musa. Me miro con tristeza y arrojó una pequeña caja que traía en las manos. Antes de salir.

MUSA - fui corriendo tras ella. "Esto salió mejor de lo planeado" creí escuchar a lo lejos que dijo Darcy.

..::Brandon::..

Estábamos todos en el jardín, yo me había alejado un poco para poder ver la luna y las estrellas. Cada vez que veía las estrellas no podía no evitar pensar en mi princesa, Stella.

Pero algo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Un sonido. Bajo la mirada y a mis pies, hay una flecha. Miro a los lados para saber de donde vino o quien la lanzó y no vi nada. Aquella flecha tenía unos papeles incrustados. Me agachó para verla, y el terror se apoderó de mi.

Eran unas fotos.. unas fotos de Stella.

Deje caer mi vaso de licor y pase mi mano por mi cabello.

No podía perder lo más valioso que un día había encontrado. Necesito protegerla, necesito estar con ella. Siempre. Cuidarla.

¿Brandon? - escuche que alguien me llamaba. Rápidamente, arruge la foto y la guarde en mi bolsillo. Al darme la vuelta, la vi..

Stella -

Corrí hacia ella y la bese con pasión. Yo no podría vivir sin ella.

Hueles a alcohol, Brandon. - me dijo.

Te amo - fue todo lo que dije - te amo. Te amo, Stella. Por favor, no me dejes.

No te voy a dejar, cachorrito -

No, en serio. Por favor, no me dejes -

No lo hare, ¿como puedo demostrartelo? -

Casate conmigo, Stella -

¿Ah? Brandon, estas ebrio -

Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, Stella. Déjame cuidarte, estar contigo. Por favor. No podría vivir un sólo fía de mi vida sin ti, nunca me dejes, quédate conmigo. Para siempre. Se que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos pero para mi a sido suficiente como para saber que quiero estar contigo para toda mi vida -

Yo... -

..::Musa::..

Musa.. ¡espera! - me gritaba Riven. Yo había salido ya de la casa de Brandon, corría en medio de la calle. Cuando sentí su presencia comencé a correr más rápido.

No quería verlo. Primero, es un idiota. Segundo, me Gabi tomado la delicadeza de ir a verlo al salir viva por poco de mi misión. Tercero, sin dormir absolutamente nada, me arreglo y encima de compre un regalo ¿para que? Para verlo en una cama con otra mujer.

No me di cuenta que corrió más rápido que yo, y estaba al frente de mi. Y me agarró por las muñecas para que no pudiera soltarme.

Musa, por favor. Escuchame -

Sentí el olor a alcohol en su aliento. Estaba ebrio, genial.

No quiero, sueltame. O te voy a golpear en donde dolerá mucho. -

Musa, por favor. Déjame explicarte -

No tienes porque. Lo nuestro se había terminado antes y solamente te quedaba anunciarmelo. Está bien. Ya lo sé. Ahora puedes regresar con esa -

Nosotros no hemos terminado. -

Sino lo hiciste tu, lo estoy haciendo yo. Sueltame -

No -

Se que dudas de mi, después de lo que viste. Pero es en serio cuando te digo que no quería. Ella.. ella no es nada para mi -

¿no? Entonces ¿que hacían juntos? -

Ella es mi ex-novia. No se como me encontro, lo juro yo n.. -

Ah, pero que bonito. Recordando viejos tiempos ¿no? -

Yo no podría estar con ella. Ella me uso, Musa. -

Lo mire a los ojos, y parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

No creí en ninguna mujer después de eso, pero creo en ti. Por favor, perdóname. Ahora tu cree en mi -

Yo...

**CONTINUARA...******

**Pero me quedo larguito el capítulo ¿no?****  
****Lo disfrutaron ¿no?****  
****Díganme la verdad, ¿se imaginaron que Diaspro sería la que estaba secuestrada?****  
****Ustedes ¿Que creen que responda Stella? ¿Perdonará Musa a Riven? ¿Quién tiro la flecha con las fotos de Stella? ¿Que traman las Trix?******

**Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Sr y Sra Grey.******

**Dejen sus reviews.******

**Con amor,******

**50ShadesOfShit**


End file.
